Two Sons
by Victor Weiss
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia. bitter and following a monotonous life of lies in order to protect his younger sister. But during the events of a terrorist attack he is drawn into a world of rebellion against his father, the emperor of the very nation he despises. With the aid of a mysterious woman, an old mercenary and other allies he begins his Black Rebellion. RnR, better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Two Sons**

**Summary**

Lelouch Vi Britannia, son of current Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, after the assassination of his mother, Marianne "The Flash" Vi Britannia, suspects foul play and accuses his father of negligence in failing to protect her, and actively aid in the suspects continued freedom before the court of nobles. Lelouch and his younger sister Nunnally, who was crippled and blinded in the assassination, are in turn handed over to the Japanese Prime Minister as bargaining tools.

Embittered and betrayed by his remaining family, Lelouch begins to grow the seed of hatred inside his heart… until one faithful day it gives birth to the flower of rebellion.

John is a Mercenary, the leader of the infamous Diamond Dogs, a successful group that associates itself to no one nation, that is loyal only to it's leader and it's next paycheque. An older man, weathered, tired and long without purpose, becomes involved in the growing discontent of Area 11 and it's population, in turn he is attracted to a young student who's idealism, charisma and ruthlessness in combat remind him of a long dead mentor.

Old curiosities and a sense of familiarity drag John from the depths of his darkness to once again stand in the light of day as _Big Boss_.

This is the story of how an entire world can be shaken and an empire toppled by an angry young man and too long lived mercenary.

**Prologue  
****Two Views**

**2017 A.T.B, Tokyo Settlement outskirts.  
****John "Snake" Miller, In pursuit of Hijacked Britannian WMD.  
**The combat helicopter was surprisingly quiet inside the cockpit, the muffling plating beneath the armored hull made for an extremely quiet ride, only the constant shaking of the rotating blades was any indication the things were still there. John was partially impressed, but that wasn't what had his full attention right then. It was the truck speeding through traffic right below them being pursued by a pair of local Britannian Armed forces choppers along with two transport trucks.

The trucks were left in the proverbial dust however, since the number of totalled vehicles behind the initial truck left little room for them to move, so it would entirely up to the choppers to stuck that vehicle before they reached an underground route into a tunnel where they couldn't be followed by air.

John glanced at the radio and flipped it on. It scanned the airwaves before the com chatter from the normally secure lines of the Armed Forces filtered through.

"_Truck is still on central highway going North-West! Aerial unit 021 and 211 are still in pursuit! Ground pursuit forces are stalled_!" The operator was obviously being pressured because a man sitting on such a comfortable chair away from the battlefield shouldn't sound like he was about to piss himself. "_Clovis is authorizing the mobilization of the Pure Bloods_!"

"The Pure Bloods, huh?" John glanced to the side to see his blonde compatriot, Kazuhira "Kaz" Miller, who's normally relaxed and carefree face was now a grim frown of confusion. "Not fun guests at a party like this, what do you think is on that truck that's so important, boss?" His long time friend looked at him.

The Mercenary leader shrugged his shoulders and turned back down to the pursuit. "Not a clue, must be something bad if Clovis is willing to mobilize the Purebloods to retrieve it."

The Pureblood Faction, a group dedicated solely to ensuring Britannian rights stayed Britannian and not to be "corrupted" by the Honorary Brittannian system that was recently created as a "testing" phase in the ever resistive Area 11. It worked… to a point, but John knew that a nation such as this who's military power hadn't been entirely lost to war would resist for decades, perhaps even centuries, to come. Such was human nature, afterall.

"We're getting hailed, boss." Kaz informed him.

"_Attention unidentified chopper you are currently invading the air space of a Britannian military operation. Identify yourself immediately or be shot down_." The Operator was doing his best to sound threatening. It would have worked too if John and Kazuhira were lesser men. "_This is your _only _warning_."

Kaz snorted and regained his carefree attitude to grin at John. "Well, took em this long to see we were up here, may as well give them the news, right?" at John's nod, the blonde tapped the receiver. "This is Commander-In Chief Kazuhira Miller, sorry for the invasion, we were out and about for a ride when we saw the commotion, thought we'd tag along and see if you boys needed assistance."

"_Commander-in-Chief of what unit_?" The question was a bit terse, likely because of Kaz's obviously Japanese first name.

"Diamond Dogs, Private Military Corporation, Her-" The blonde got no further.

"_We don't need Mercenary dogs like you getting in our way, vacate the airspace immediately or I'll order your shoot down on principle alone, you filthy _eleven." The Operator hissed.

John took this time to patch himself into this little conversation before Miller's laid back attitude actually got them shot down. "This is John Miller, Commander of the Diamond Dogs." His voice was rough, as if explaining to a child that water was wet. "Currently employed by the Office of Secret Intelligence of Britannia."

A pause, a very long pause.

"_I…I need to verify that, please send verification phrase_." The Operator clearly didn't want them to because he had just mouthed off to people who were so far above his pay grade that John didn't doubt he could shoot him, piss on his body and then drag it to be eaten by dogs and get away without a slap on the wrist.

"So let his Wisdom guide our way," John began easily. "As we go forth and seek glory.."

Another pause before the Operator returned, sound about like a kicked dog. "_Forgive me, my lords… I wasn't aware that you were… well, you… I can patch you through to Prince Clovis if you're seeking orders to deplo_-"

"That won't be necessary," John cut in sharply. "We're just observing. Afterall you seem to have the situation well in hand."

"_A-Ah, of course, M'lords. Have a pleasant day_!" The com quickly went out.

Kazuhira burst out laughing just then, looking over John saw the man raise his sunglasses and wipe away some nonexistent tear from his eye. "He sounded like he was going to piss himself, that was great, boss." A charming grin was flashed at John then. "Gotta say, you do the whole "I can kill you and get away with it" voice real good."

"They wrecked." John said, ignoring the compliment from his subordinate.

Sure enough, the track swerved off the main highway and into a construction zone after almost smearing a pair of Britannian students into paste on a motorcyle. A cloud of dust was kicked up, obscuring much of the scene from the pairs eyes. But he did see one of the students rushing towards the truck. "A Britannian student going to lend a hand?" John mumbled. That was strange.

The dust cleared enough that he briefly saw the student climbing the side ladder to get atop the truck when it suddenly pulled into reverse. The student disappeared into the upper hatch. John frowned slightly.

Kaz was more verbal. "Whoa, would you call that a hit and run?"

Neither noticed the other student pulling the bike along sneeze.

"I'd call it kidnapping." John replied as the truck plowed forward again and disappeared into a tunnel as the pursing choppers circled around back for a pass at their once immobile target. If John had to guess they hadn't fired because the vehicle had "crashed" and they were asking if they were still to engage.

_Idiots. Your objective should have at least been crippled. _

Still. "They'll have cover from the choppers in there." John said, glancing at Kaz. "Take us to the other side quickly. That tunnel has only one exit and I don't want to risk losing them now."

"Oh?" Kaz blinked behind his shades. "Feeling concerned for the student?"

"He's an innocent, at the very least I can save him from being shot for being an accomplice to terrorism." John replied.

Kazuhira nodded and their chopper sped up, the man grinned. He was an excellent pilot. Sure enough, they were just clearing the tunnels cover when the truck emerged… and the two military attack choppers were right on it to fire a volley. The truck was centered right in the center of the road, no traffic meant it could swerve left or right without fear then… but the choppers anticipated that.

"They're gone." Kaz said, all hints of amusement gone. Now it was just time to watch those terrorists go up in flames.

John grunted but didn't otherwise verbally reply, instead he watched as the truck that contained whatever Clovis was after opened the rear loading doors… and out came a Slash Harken that immediately destroyed one of its pursuing choppers. John raised his brow and leaned forward slightly. "A slash Harken…" He said, tone slightly more interested.

"A Knightmare frame." Kaz confirmed.

As that was said the rear doors opened fully and out blazed a custom painted Glasgow, an older Knightmare model, in fact it's age put as more an outdated relic than anything really substantial. But even an outdated Knightmare Frame was more than a match for a single combat chopper. As proven when a second Harken destroyed the remaining chopper.

"No other armaments," John noted the frame's empty hands. "It's only ranged weaponry are it's Slash Harkens then, that pilot is either very skilled or very desperate." He reached down into one of the pockets at his chest, since he was wearing a TacVest over a simple grey shirt. He withdrew a cigar.

"Aw come on, boss, don't light that in here," Kaz whined.

John lit the cigar anyways and brought it to his lips between two fingers and took a long drag before exhaling just as slowly, eyes never leaving the scene. Then his eye caught movement in the sky and he saw a Knightmare transport.

It was carrying a Sutherland. The Purebloods were on the scene.

"_I'm not sure what trash heap you dug that outdated relic from_!" A voice laced with amused contempt called over the open channels for all with a military grade radio to hear. The Sutherland disengaged from the transport. And in a move of Pre-emptive striking the Red Glasgow fired it's Harkens to try and end one fight early.

The Sutherland however simply swatted one to the side while the other was intercepted by the Sutherland's own harken. It landed and the pilot finished his insult. "_But an outdated Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland_!"

John and Kaz knew that was right. Compared to a Sutherland, that Glasgow may as well have been a tank. In terms of specs. The Sutherland had an AK-03 Rifle. Which a quick shot from its 60mm grenade cannon destroyed the too slow Glasgow's right arm. John was against partially impressed, that shot had been intended to hit the cockpit but the pilot had blocked it.

Had the Glasgow been wearing a shield, then maybe the follow up Slash Harken strike wouldn't have jammed. But it wasn't and so it did. Ahead, John also saw a second Sutherland deploy to stop the truck… and unlike the choppers, the pilot didn't hesitate and just put a burst of its 12mm machine-gun rounds into the driver canopy.

Must have missed because the truck turned and continued on strongly into the old subway system heading towards one of the Ghettos. If John remembered correctly, they would appear in the Shinjuku ghetto. A haven, like the other Ghettos, for Eleven terrorist cells. Things could get bloody out there really fast.

"Whoa!" Kaz grinned and drew John's attention back to the Glasgow as it made it's escape. "That pilot has got some moves. Using the ejected arm as a distraction, not an easy move to pull in the heat of battle."

John knew that. It was both impressive and worrisome. Whatever was in that truck must have been important for both sides since they were fighting pretty hard to keep it and get it back. _The military got involved rather than police forces, and there are a number of observational jets in the air. _John lifted his gaze to the small air fleet approaching. His solder's mind working to piece together what could be so important. If it were military files a truck that size wouldn't be necessary. If it were an experimental Knightmare frame the Glasgow pilot would have used it.

It had to be a WMD of some kind. _A bomb, perhaps_?

"Boss, look down there!" Kaz turned the chopper to give them a better view. "You seeing that?"

John narrowed his only eye and now, he could see them. How had missed that? The entire approach to the ghetto was blockaded by the Britannian military forces. Tanks, infantry and Knightmares were being deployed en mass. The airforce as well if the large fleet of transports and bombers coming in from the two local air fields near the settlement were any indication to the massive operation about to be unleashed.

This was too much firepower to handle a simple WMD, it wasn't a bomb. If it were they wouldn't bring their forces so close together like this. It had to something airborne, something, while deadly, they could defend against or contain. There were too many unknowns here.

_Only one way to know_. "Kaz, get us patched into the Military command lines, I want to know what's going on down there on the ground." John ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir." Kaz flipped a switch, twisted a dial and typed in a seven digit code. Then they got reception.

"_By order of our Prince Clovis, all units are to deploy and destroy Shinjuku Ghetto_!" A new operator, this one John and Kaz knew as General Bartley, Clovis' right hand man and advisor. "_These Elevens are garbage and don't even have a hope of becoming Honorary Britannians, wipe out each and every one of them_!"

From their overview of the playing field John and Kaz watched as rows of tanks provided bombarding volleys of explosives shells on the tallest buildings, bringing to collapse, created massive clouds of dust. He could see people, tiny as ants, scurrying for cover, hundreds… no, thousands of them. Running for any safety they could find as the military encroached from all directions in a slow, methodical massacre.

"It's…" Kaz's words died in his throat. Unable to voice anything on what they were seeing. "Boss… this is wrong."

John could agree. He could feel something for what he was seeing, but as he watched, expression unchanging as he took in the sights of the explosive shells, the screams of machine gun fire. He could see everything and nothing as the Britannian military tightened the noose on Shinjuku. He simply said, "We can't do anything, Kaz."

Even their affiliation with the OSI couldn't countermand a Princes orders, especially if said prince was Viceroy of the area. No, John knew and understood this was something he nor Kaz could stop. All they could do was watch.

Then a cloud of dust near the center of the Ghetto drew their attention, away from any of the approaching forces. John narrowed his eye as something, his gut, told him that had to be where the truck was. The whole thing to this madness was there. "Kaz, get us there and on the ground." He turned to his subordinate. "Now."

"Got it!" Their chopper took off towards the cloud. "We're being pinged." He informed him.

"Flash our clearance and tell them to politely piss off." John replied, reaching down and pulling his handgun from its holster. An older model from the earlier 1900s.

The M1911. A large caliber handgun originally designed by the former North American Armament Corporation before it went under and was absorbed into the Britannian empire. It wasn't innovative, it wasn't very "pretty" and in all reality it was outshined by many newer model weapons.

But it was reliable. Dirt, water, mud. The gun would fire five out of its seven rounds without jamming covered in the stuff. And it was easy to un-jam, maintain and with such few moving parts and a simple system it was easily mass produced. John chambered a round. It was a good weapon, but he wished he had his MARS rifle.

His sidearm would have to do.

"Boss, are you sure about this? We go down there and there's a good chance we can get caught in the crossfire." Kaz said to him as they flew.

"I know," John said simply and aimed down the sight line of his handgun before nodding in satisfaction. "That's why I'm going down there alone. You'll be on standby for when I need extraction."

"But, Boss-!"

"That's an order, Miller!" John raised his voice and it stopped the blonde cold. "I'll be fine. You however will have the harder task of keeping the military off your ass while I go down there to try and secure the student." His voice softened to its normal gruff neutrality. "Understood?"

Kazuhira looked ready to protest further, but finally nodded looking non too happy about the order though. "Sir. I'll be on the radio then." A sigh as John stood and moved to the back of the chopper, hooking himself up to the micro-fiber rappel line. "We're over the drop zone now." Kaz informed him as they began to hover.

"And Snake," When John looked at him, Kaz flashed a grin. "Be careful not to die, alright?"

John rolled his eye and gave a thumbs up. "I'll be fine. Just don't get shot down." He tugged the hook and then the side hatch opened. John stepped out without a moments hesitation, for a moment he was in freefall… then he clenched his hand around the line and his gloves hissed, slowing until finally he hit the ground.

Dust kicked up slightly from the boots he wore. But otherwise he was unscathed. Another tug and the line snappily withdrew back up to the chopper. John drew his 1911 and flicked the safety off. It was on. He looked at the building… it was an old subway station. The building, like those of it around, was weathered from time and war. It's windows were barely whole anymore and those that were all held a thick layer of dust and grime.

He moved up the stairway into the open double doors and flicked his handgun over the interior before moving down into the subway level itself. He briefly caught voices, from the muffled tones they were wearing helmets. Probably Honorary Britannian recon forces.

Snake gripped tighter his handgun while his support hand reached up and drew his Close Quarters Combat Knife. He gripped them together and moved more quietly down the stairway. Normally he'd show himself, but if Clovis was willing to massacre thousands to keep this thing a secret, then John had no doubts in his mind that the prince would have him and Kaz killed than marked as casualties of the ensuing conflict.

So he skulked through the shadows and saw three uniformed, but unarmed, honorary Britannian soldiers, each was handling a number of mangled and charred bodies. The uniform pit them as Royal Guards. Forces directly under the control of Prince Clovis. What are the Royal Guard doing here? That didn't make sense. They were to be guarding the Prince aboard his G-1 Command Center. And yet there their bodies were.

At least seven were dead. A flaming wreck of a truck still smouldering with flames, the hole in the ceiling leading up into the surface told John that had caused the explosion. And then open truck trailer. He saw it was empty sides an opened High Pressure containment unit.

Whatever was being transported inside was now out. He jumped over a low rail and went belly flat behind an overturned pillow just as one of the Honorary Britannian soldiers swept his gaze over the area.

"What?" One of them, a woman, asked.

"I thought I saw something." Replied the one who had almost spotted Snake. Then louder he called, "Is someone there?! Come out! We won't hurt you."

John didn't stand, didn't move. He stayed still as the shadows around him.

A scoff. "You're seeing things, not lets get these bodies sorted." The woman said dismissively. A shuffle. "Damn this ones heavy… give me a hand will you!"

"S-Sorry!" Rapid footsteps.

John crawled along, following the pillar until he was at its end, then, he moved into a crouch and spotted one of the bodies yet to be collected. On it's uniform was a radio, the key to the Royal Guard's private channel and their involvement in this massacre. And it was right there in the burning light of the flaming wreck of a truck in plain sight.

He took a breath, picked up a rock and then chucked it over to another pile of them at the opposite end of the station. It struck… and causes several others to fall, the three Honorary Britannian soldiers stood and turned to face the possible threat. John broke from his cover and sprinted to the body, sheathing his knife he reached down and took the radio.

The three turned and he looked back at them, their night vision obscured him in the light of the flaming truck behind him. "You there!" One shouted, raising his hand to lift his goggles off his eyes. Only for John to raise his handgun and fire off a three rounds at them. On instinct they dove for cover.

He turned and jumped down into the track way and ran. He glanced down at the radio and saw it was damaged, that was fine. He didn't need all of it. First he had to lose those three that would be giving chase soon. His ears picked up the footsteps. They were indeed approaching behind him. He turned a corner, then saw a grate leading into a drainage system. Large enough for him to fit through.

He glanced upwards then hummed in thought. Nodding finally.

And when the three showed up, they saw the drainage opening, they stared. "No way he went in there…" One said, crossing his arms. "He could pop up anywhere in the Ghetto's waterways with that."

"We can't just give up, if we lost an enemy combatant it's our asses!" The woman argued.

"We did have him on the run." The third piped in.

"Fine, follow him!" One by one they slid into the drainage way and disappeared from sight. Their muffled curses and speech as they rushed along to follow their prey.

When nothing could be heard. John dropped down from the overhead pipes with a grunt and sighed, withdrawing his cigar, he took a drag and held it between his lips while his hands worked on taking the radio apart. "There you are," He said when he saw the decryption chip. He pulled it free and examined it.

He grabbed his radio. "Now, let's see what Clovis wants so badly." He mumbled.

* * *

Lelouch ran. That was all he could do thanks to the brief, but needed distraction that had saved his and this mysterious woman's life. _This woman! _Lelouch stared at her face, eyes still closed and unconscious… he threw her to the ground roughly and glared at her. "What the hell are you?! All of this… Suzaku… Me… this ghetto!"

All of it was being laid to waste because of this woman. What was she?! Why was she so important that they would do this to retrieve her and keep her a secret? Lelouch's mind, one that could think twenty steps ahead after making a move, was at a total loss for what to make of this situation now. This was a massacre… the gunfire and explosions. The distant screams.

It was hell on this already rotten earth.

The woman didn't stir. She didn't wake and answer his questions, he doubted she ever would. She could be dead for all he knew, he hadn't checked her pulse in the… excitement. But slowly, he collected himself and inhaled slowly, very slowly. He had to calm down. They hadn't caught him yet and so he just had to keep moving. He rolled his shoulders and looked at the woman.

_I should leave her_. He thought to himself. _She'd only be a danger to me further if she's what the military is after_. But if he did that, he'd giving Britannian exactly what they wanted, moreover. He'd be giving up what Suzaku had… had _died _for. The thought sent new bile rising up Lelouch's throat, but he swallowed it back and grit his teeth_. No, if I did that I'd be letting my first friend down_.

He walked over, scooped the woman up in his arms and stared down at her. _You better be worth it, woman._ He thought with narrowed eyes. _Suzaku died for you, and I'm risking my own life_. That thought in mind, he turned and jogged along towards the only exit he could find in this old subway. The woman stirred in is arms then.

He looked down at her, only half mindful where he was going as her eyes began to open and when they did he was greeted to a pair of golden gems. They made him stop slightly, they widened… then slowly fell a calm half lid. She didn't speak.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked as he moved along. "What are you?" He repeated his questions.

She didn't respond.

Had it been her voice he'd heard in the truck? The one that urged him to try and help? No, she was inside a High Pressure container, she couldn't have been conscious… let alone talk to him. Yet… as she stared at him he felt as if she could see through him, peel away his layers and see his soul.

Even as he ran with her in his arms she never once took her eyes away from his face. It was more than a little disconcerting.

They reached the end, the rest of the tunnel was barricaded and Lelouch couldn't advance further that way. He'd have to risk moving up to the surface and trying to get out of the ghetto there. He looked at her, then to her bound legs. Finally he spoke. "If I unbind your legs, can you walk and run on your own?"

She didn't reply for a moment before nodding. He set her down and undid the straps of her arms, then her legs. The first thing she did was undo the ones binding her mouth and take a fresh gasp of air.

Lelouch didn't expect the next words. "Thank you." Her voice was smooth as silk, but she sounded so bored. As if the current events, her rescue, this massacre. Her voice sounded as if all that was beneath her.

It made him angry. "Thank you?!" Lelouch snarled. "Is that all you have to say for what you've caused here? People are dying in droves! Suzaku… Suzaku was…" He looked away, unable to finish that sentence. It seemed even afterall these years Lelouch couldn't stand the thought of losing someone he cared about… even if years had kept Suzaku and him apart.

Smooth fingers touched his cheek and he turned sharply to stare at the woman who was now on her feet and her face was inches from his. Her warm breathed fanned his lips. "He's not dead." She whispered softly.

Lelouch slapped her hand away and glared. "You can't know that." He growled.

She looked at her hand, then back to his face. Her lips curled into a mischievous smile but otherwise she didn't react to his flurry of emotions. For a minute they stood there. Lelouch, angry and mind racing. The woman, calm and uncaring. Finally, he scoffed. "We should focus on escaping for now."

He took the sleeve of her coat. "Let's go."

And so they went up the stairs. Only for Lelouch to stop and put a finger to his lips when they heard the bark of automatic gunfire. People screamed, and Lelouch had to cover his ears as it continued. Gunfire, people screaming. People _dying_. He closed his eyes and willed it away, even as the gentle touch of the woman landed on his shoulder.

He glanced back at her, she didn't speak and her expression was blank. Her eyes weren't even warm, no other signs of comfort outside of that gentle hand on his shoulder. Strangely, it was enough for him. He took a slow breath and gathered his wits.

A child cried. More gunfire and the child no longer cried.

"Mindless murder…" Lelouch whispered flatly. "Indeed."

"Are you sure they'd come out here?" Lelouch recognized that voice. And it made his blood boil anew. That was the commander who had shot Suzaku in the back for declining to shoot innocents. That was the monster!

"Yes sir, our maps of the old system specify this as their only viable exit."

_Maps?! _Lelouch's eyes widened and then narrowed. _So, me and the woman never really had a chance, did we?_ He clenched his fists. He refused to believe that this was a situation he couldn't beat somehow. He had to think, if they doubled back maybe they could find another exit inside the subway, something he overlooked in his hast-

_Riiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

Lelouch shut off his phone and closed his eyes. _Please, please don't hear that_. He preyed, fist closing around the phone.

"Well, well…" Lelouch looked up into the scarred and smug face of the Royal Guard commander and four of his men. Their rifles pointed at them. "Schoolboy, we meet again so soon." He looked to his men, "Grab the girl and restrain the student."

Lelouch stood against the wall, he wasn't guarded at his sides but he was facing an execution squad of twelve armed men and their commanding officer. Only two had been assigned to guard the woman, who was watching the scene with that unchanging boredom of hers. Lelouch wondered if she even felt anything for him, who had saved her… but then, she'd still been caught anyways.

_Some savior I am_. He thought, lips forming into a small sardonic smirk.

"Sorry to say, schoolboy." The Commander spoke, drawing him from his thoughts. "But this is the end of the line for you." The man raised his handgun. The same that had ended Suzaku's life not a half hour previously. The monster smirked. "No pun intended, of course."

His finger closed on the trigger. Lelouch closed his eyes.

"No!" A woman cried. "He mustn't die!" A gunshot.

Lelouch opened his eyes and saw briefly the staggering figure of the woman from before, her arms spread and her hair fanned out around her as if a breeze had hit her. Then… she fell onto her knees and slumped to the side face up.

He saw the bleeding, neatly little hole in the center of her forehead and it's tattoo. Slowly… his senses came back and realized what she'd done for him. "You shot her…" he said, rather numbly as he fell to his knees and tried to check to see if the woman was alive… if she could be saved despite the foolishness of the thought.

No one could survive a shot to the head. She, like Suzaku was dead.

_Why do I care so much? _Lelouch thought as he felt cold loss grasping his heart. This woman hadn't meant anything to him. And yet her loss hit him like Suzaku's, and their pain combined was enough to force the usual stoic boy to bit his lip and fight back the growing moisture at the corner of his eyes.

Nonetheless. They were both gone.

"Shame," The Monster said, sounding hardly phased by what he'd just done. "We were told to bring her back alive, no matter… We'll just tell our superior that we found the terrorist hideout, but the prisoner had already been tortured to death." A chuckle. "What do you think of that, schoolboy?" Absolute mocking dripped from that voice.

Lelouch closed his eyes tighter. _I'll kill them_! The former prince clenched his fists as he cradled the woman's head. _I want to kill them! Someone! Anyone_! "Please…" He whispered. _I can't die here! Nunnally… My sister still needs me! I have to protect her. No one else can! _"Please!" He shouted in desperation.

The woman's eyes, impossibly, opened and stared up into his own. Suddenly, Lelouch was no longer in that warehouse of death and doom. He was in darkness, pure darkness. He glanced around. It was so endless.

"You want to live?" He turned and saw under a light the woman was standing, unscathed.

"How… you're alive?" Lelouch asked, mind whirling again.

She ignored his question. "Do you want to live? You seem to have a reason to." She asked again.

Lelouch stared, eyes wide. Slowly however her words registered and finally he nodded. "I want to live. I have… to protect my younger sister." He said, tone soft and distant before it hardened like his eyes. "I need to crush Britannia. They killed Suzaku, they killed my mother. Crippled my sister!" Each offense was a new nail in that accursed nations coffin.

The woman tilted her head to the side, sending her hair flowing. "I can give you the power to help you." She said with a coy smile. "But for that, you and I need to form a contract."

"A contract?" Lelouch asked. "Power?"

"Yes, a deal must be struck. I give you this power… and in exchange, I want you to grant my wish." She stepped forward with each word until she was standing in front of him. "As for the power, I sense you will be a King… as such, the power of the King will be yours…"

"Power… of the King?"

She gave that coy smile again. "It's better if you figure it out for yourself, just know that it will aid you. Save you and continue to help you on your quest." Her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed. "But be warned, boy… this power, the King's power will leave you in solitude, it will drag you through the darkest depths of your heart and test your resolve time and time again. If you accept this power it will change you."

"So I ask you, will you accept the terms of this contract?"

"You haven't even told me your wish." Lelouch countered while standing his ground to the shorter woman.

She smiled. "I will tell you… in time." Her features hardened. "Do you accept?"

Lelouch didn't like it. It was too vague, her wish could have been anything and if this were a contract that he had to fulfill then there would probably be consequences to it if he chose not to follow through with it. _But if I don't accept it, I die here and now without ever knowing_. He rationalized.

"I accept the terms of your contract!"

The woman reached up and gave a sigh of bliss as she cupped his face in her gentle hands. "And so our contract is…" Before he could question her actions, she leaned up and pulled him down so their lips met in an intense kiss that honestly surprised Lelouch so much that he went as still as a statue.

_Is… is that her tongue?_!

She pulled back and her eyes opened, lips smirking. "Complete." She whispered. "Until next we meet, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"How do you know my na-" Lelouch suddenly yelled as he fell into endless darkness before it gave way to blinding light, colors never imagined surrounded him. He saw his life, his past. All that lead to now. Everything. He was bare to himself. He looked down and saw a strange symbol. It was the same as the woman's tattoo.

It approached… and he was suddenly awake again.

He was staring down into the woman's face, her eyes were closed and the wound on her head was still there. _Had I been hallucinating? _He thought, then his left eye felt… weird. It was on fire, almost… but not a painful fire. It was a fire that felt good. Felt right.

It felt _powerful_.

"Hehe…" He chuckled slowly. "Hehehe…" He put the woman's head down and slowly rose to his feet, shoulders shaking in gleeful chuckles as he realized his eye was changed. He couldn't see it, but he felt it. And it felt wonderful. He looked up slowly, eyes shadowed by his hair… almost. But the subtle red glow from his left wasn't lost to him. Nor to the soldiers who suddenly looked like they were seeing hell itself rise to meet them. "Tell me…" He spoke.

"How should a Britannian who hates his country live?"

His question seemed to catch the commander off guard. Finally, he said. "What are you? Some sort of radical?"

"Like you said," Lelouch's tone could freeze ice and mock it. "I'm just a schoolboy." He raised his hand and brushed his hair away to reveal his eye in its entirety to the frightened soldiers, who gasped. "But… as Lelouch Vi Britannia!" He flourished his other arm widely, gesturing to them all. "I command you, all of you!"

"_**Die**_!"

Lelouch could feel and see it. Their eyes became ringed by his power. To them, he was their king. Their everything. Their _god_. His command was their bliss, their heaven, their pleasure. "Happily, your highness!" The Commander said, pointing his pistol to his the side of his head. The others withdrew their side arms and mimicked him. "For his highness!"

"For his Highness!"

A multitude of simultaneous gunshots rang out across the ruined warehouse and Lelouch watched, eyes wide as each and every man executed themselves with adoring smiles on their faces. Their bodies slumped down onto the floor until only the distant sounds of battle were all he could hear.

_They did it_! Lelouch's mind slowly caught up with him once the euphoria began to wane. _They followed my command! They died as I told them_! His maniacal smile slowly fell as he came to the realization that he just had several men kill themselves smiling with only his command. His power. He swallowed and inhaled slowly.

The woman… she had been truthful. He'd been given a great power.

He looked down at her body. Her expression was serene, as if she were only asleep. He leaned down and checked her pulse. She was dead. "You said we'd meet again." He whispered to her, suddenly exhausted. "I doubt that now. But… thank you." _With this power, I can destroy my father's empire. I can kill any threats to Nunnally's safety_. He thought.

The young man stood and looked up to the sky through one of the many holes. He smirked. "I'm coming for you, _father_." He spat the title. "Are you ready, I wonder? To watch your empire crumble and burn around you."

* * *

John, thanks to the radio he'd recovered, now had the location where the Royal Guards were going to intercept the student and the apparently all important package, a woman, of all things! This massacre was due to a single woman. What made her so important to order all this? He wasn't sure. But he was intent to find out.

He ran along, the sounds of combat were drawing closer now. It wouldn't be long before aerial and tank fire brought down the buildings around him. Then the infantry and Knightmares would come in for mop up duty. Black Operation in all but name.

The sound of a Sutherland tearing up the ground reached him and he ducked behind some rubble in time to avoid it's main camera as it passed him, away from the location the royal guards were supposed to wait. The paint scheme put it as a Pureblood Sutherland.

He frowned, but turned and made for the warehouse. When he reached it's entrance, he found it filled with bodies. Royal Guards, neatly lined up… and all dead via self inflicted gunshot wounds to the head. Against the walls and floor were dead elevens. Women, children and men alike. John narrowed his eye as he observed the scene. Only one standing was a regally dressed woman, staring at a wall.

And off to the side where a stairway lead down? A woman wearing a prisoner's uniform. A gunshot wound to her head from he could see. He frowned, moving into the building, eyeing the woman who hadn't acknowledged his presence in the slightest as he creeped towards the downed body of the green haired woman.

Snake kneeled and moved her hair out of the way to see the wound more clearly. He froze when the saw the symbol across her forehead. "Geass…" He whispered. There was no doubt. It was the mark of the Code. The sign of an Immortal. This woman was an Immortal. "I can see now why Clovis wanted you so badly." He whispered, leaning and scooping her up into his arms after sheathing his knife and holstering his handgun.

He stood and turned to leave just as the woman who had been staring at nothing came back to her senses with a gasp.

"What the?" She glanced around and caught sight of him, her confusion faded and she drew her sidearm and levelled it at him. "Who're you?! Where's my Sutherland!?"

John stared at her with his single eye, unafraid of the gun in her hand he stared right into her eyes. "Don't do much weapon's training outside of your Knightmare, do you?" He spoke, ignoring both her questions. "You haven't even removed the safety from your weapon."

"Bullshit." She hissed.

He only arched a brow as if to say "oh yeah?". When she moved to check it, there was a click and a tick of her brow in annoyance. "To answer your first question, I'm John Miller with the OSI. I've been tasked with a Priority Alpha level mission, retrieving this girl," he lifted said woman up as if to further show her. "Or rather, her body now. And return it to it's proper authorities."

Before the dark skinned woman could ask, he added. "Who are above your pay grade, so don't bother asking. And since you lost your Sutherland, I can't even bother telling you the Authentication phrase to prove I'm OSI." He explained, seeing her brow tick again at the reminder of her failure. "I've got an extraction waiting on me. If you need a lift, I can take you to the local military forces forward command post, but from there I need to drop you off and handle my own mission."

Of course John was lying about the mission. But if the Purebloods were anything it was gullible if it came to high ranking Intelligence agents who could probably get them elevated, or lowered, in rank with a few choice words to those in the proper positions of power. And it seemed the woman accepted this as she holstered her sidearm and nodded.

"Miller," John said into the com. "I've got the package, and a straggler from the Purebloods, seems her Sutherland was stolen." He had a pretty good idea who had stolen it, but he wouldn't know until casualty reports were in. "Sending my location now."

"_Gotcha, boss. On my way! Miller out_."

"Come on," John nodded the woman over and moved for the exit. When they were outside, he paused, then said. "I don't suppose I get a name to the face?"

"Viletta Nu." She was curt and to the point, obviously still vexed about her Sutherland and his suspiciousness. But she wasn't willing to be stuck in this massacre without a radio. When Miller lowered the chopper, John stepped inside, and soon Viletta as well. The chopper lifted off back into the sky.

"Whoa, Boss… You not only got the package, but she's a beautiful wom-" Kaz stopped when he saw the hole in her forehead. "Oh…" He frowned and sighed, then looked at Viletta, who he lowered his shades to eye more… appreciatively. "Well, hello there." He smirked, glancing at John. "Brought me a date too? How thoughtful."

"She's a Pureblood, Kaz, so straighten up." John said, setting the green haired woman down as comfortably possible inside the cramped carrying space of the chopper. The wound on her head was already beginning to close. He covered it with her hair so Viletta wouldn't notice and ask uncomfortable questions. "Miss Nu requires a ride to the forward command post." John said as he slid into the co-pilot seat.

"FOB, huh? Alright. I bet the local forces will be glad to have us out of their airspace." Kazuhira chuckled. They were off, being pinged again by the local forces, who again demanded they either vacate the airspace. Kaz sighed. "Look, we've got a high value person on board and a Pureblood, who we're returning to your FOB, from there we will be departing the operations area."

"So let us do our sight seeing and you can all go back to your Urban Renewal." Kaz finished, hanging up the com with a roll of his eyes. "Damn Britannians…" He muttered, "Stuck sons of bitch-"

"You're not Britannian?" Viletta asked, narrowing her eyes. "And yet you work for the OSI?"

John sighed. Damn Kaz and his mouth sometimes. "we're nor really part of the OSI officially, but we're affiliated with them because we're currently employed by them as hired soldiers and armor. While officially we're not part of the OSI, our employer thought it would be best that since myself and Miller aren't Britannians, nor a recognized national force, that OSI level clearance for operations and freedom of movement, was more efficient for us." John explained to her without looking at her. "That's why we're allowed to carry sidearms inside the settlement and why we can fly in the airspace of ongoing military operations."

"Makes sense, but why would the OSI hire people like you?"

"You mean non-Britannians?" Kazuhira turned to her and arched a nicely groomed brow. "I'm half Britannian thank you. Boss here is… " He paused, then looked at John. "What was it? A quarter Britannian?"

"My mother's side." John shrugged then withdrew his cigar as they approached the FOB. "And Miss Nu, they hired us because we're not just mercenaries." He brought it to his lips and took a drag, exhaling slowly and opening his eye as he finished.

"We are Diamond Dogs."

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**That was a long Prologue… in fact it was the first damned episode of the Anime! As you can see I'm going to put a bit more focus on John (AKA Snake AKA Big Boss AKA One Eyed doom Snake!), since we all know what Lelouch is doing most of the time, and for the story details, I will be combining aspects of CG and MG, But will mostly be CG, and it will diverge at points from the main story of the anime. **

**That said, I wanna get this out of the way right now. This is Code Geass and Metal Gear, some pretty dark stuff abound because I don't like making stories all fixed up, nice and pretty and happy endings for all, I like my stories bittersweet because war is hell, and hell is more interesting to me than "save all the people. Everywhere". **

**So, yeah… there will be death, torture and other such things. Because the reader's feels are punching bags when Code Geass and the newer Metal Gears are concerned.**

**Now, if you liked this, I will continue in time! Comments? Questions? Compliments? Hate? Leave it in a review! I'll get back to you at some point.**

**PS. Here's to you.**

**P.P.S. I will be taking liberties with the events of CG. Just a heads up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 1  
Two Sides**

**Tokyo Settlement, John.  
**A day had passed since the massacre at Shinjuku Ghetto. Surprisingly, no calls had come from Clovis' men concerning their "VIP" the other day. If John had to guess why it was because they were too busy dealing with the massacre that had taken place and holding to their cover up of a poison gas attack that had apparently devastated the local Eleven population and had forced full military mobilization to the Ghetto to ensure it didn't spread further. An excellent lie if you wanted to avoid panic and appeal to Britannia and make it seem like the resistance cells were little more than mindless killers.

But John and Kaz knew the truth. There had been no gas attack, just the deaths of innocents caught in the crossfire. Just another day on the job.

But what had the soldier's focus at the moment was the green haired woman currently seated on the couch eating pizza while watching the news like she hadn't woken up the night before from being shot in the head. John was on an opposite couch while Kaz had gone out to do some shopping for clothing for her since her prisoner's outfit stuck out too much.

"So, John…" C.C said finally as she turned to look at him finally. "It's been awhile since I last you saw you." She smirked. "You've grown into quite the gruff older man, haven't you?"

John narrowed his eye at her. "I don't remember meeting someone like you, C.C." He stated flatly.

"I'm not surprised. You were just a boy no older than six when we met. You were still traveling with that woman…" C.C stopped herself to think and take another chunk out of her current pizza slice before continuing. "Jane, I believe? But she had a different title then, didn't she?"

"The Boss." John grunted, fists tightening slightly at the reminder of his older, now dead, mentor. "I don't remember you, so how about we start from the beginning of yesterday and how you came to be contained in that High Pressure container."

"You think I'm going to just tell you?" C.C gave that coy smirk that was already beginning to grate on his nerves. "Where would the fun be in that, afterall, life is nothing without a surprise or two along the way."

"I'm serious," John said lowly. "Because of you thousands of innocent people died yesterday because Clovis wanted you back. Why did he want you so badly?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm Immortal." C.C frowned now, losing her playfulness. "He wanted to use me to achieve immortality and that discovery to ascend to Emperor. It was…" She hugged her arms to herself protectively and closed her eyes. "Horrible. I endured a lot under his… care."

John didn't have to imagine too hard to know what she might have suffered through. As an immortal her wounds would have healed themselves, she could be poisoned, drowned, broken in ways no normal human could and she would always come back. The horror of it was that it would be perfect healing, the nerves would never grow use to the shock of the pain, it would be just as agonizing as the first time a hundred shocks ago. She must have screamed so much in those experiments.

"And I'm guessing he failed?"

"You cannot become immortal unless you possess a code, and a Geass powerful enough to accept it." C.C shook her head. "So yes, he failed. But he kept trying… and trying…" She hugged herself tighter, suddenly seeming more vulnerable than she ever should appear. "And _trying_."

John's expression didn't shift, he didn't move to comfort her, give her anything that may help her take away her painful memories. And after a moment, her gaze drifted over to him and she looked genuinely sad. "You've changed. Your eyes were so bright and lively before… now your only eye looks so empty, so lost."

"A lot has happened since I was six." John replied vaguely.

A lot. The first Pacific war, the smaller rebellions along the EU borders and various clandestine operations for the Chinese Federation government and finally the second Pacific war. Each conflict had taken something from him. A piece of his soul.

"_The world calls for wetwork! And we answer. No greater good, no _just_ cause_."

No just causes were found. Wetwork was plentiful. Assassination, execution and general war zones. All had taken something from the aged soldier. True, becoming a true independent Private Military Corporation had been his interpretation of the Boss' dream of a world where soldiers could belong and not worry about being discarded after the conflicts ended. The journey of reaching that dream had been arduous and trying.

He'd lost many comrades and he was certain that as his life drew on he would lose more before the end.

"I can see that." C.C's words pulled him from his musing. "The growing beard looks good on you, it adds a good decade or two to your face." She gave that same teasing smile.

The Immortal truly was a paradox. One moment she seemed worn and torn from her experiences and the next she was a playful minx. In his younger days John would be relishing the playful banter. But he wasn't young anymore and he certainly wasn't in the mood to indulge what was left of his humanity. "What will you do from here?"

"I have some personal matters to attend to," She raised her arms above her head and stretched languidly with a soft yawn. "I have an important person to meet."

"Is this person a Britannian student?" John cut to the point.

C.C didn't reply right away and instead finished her stretch and lowered her arms before looking at him pointedly before her amber eyes narrowed in an almost dangerous fashion. "You said you worked for the OSI?" She didn't answer his question.

"They're my current employers, yes."

"Then I'm not going to say," She shrugged. "I have plans and you're not going to stop me from achieving them."

John narrowed his eye in annoyance and he was about to stand and dismiss her when the door opened and in marched Kazuhira Miller, carrying several shopping bags full of clothing. Needless to say the amount of them made John blink and C.C smile widely. "Was… all that necessary?" John asked slowly.

Kaz tossed the bags into the spare room of the apartment and grinned at the pair with a thumbs up and hand on his hip. "Oh yeah, women, boss. Women." John rolled his eye.

"So, a pretty face suckered you into a bargain deal?"

"Several deals, actually." Kaz chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

C.C stood from the couch and bounded over to the clothing, she closed the door behind, but peered at Kazuhira with a narrowed eye. "No peeking."

"No promises." Kaz grinned.

The door closed and they knew C.C was at her business. So Kaz and John took a seat at the couch and sat in silence for several moments before the blonde broke the silence. "I got word back from Huey, We've got our contacts in the EU working on our resupply, The ammunition will be on it's way to Outer Heaven within the week."

"What of our other affairs?" John asked, raising his brow.

"Well, The Chinese Federation is offering us a few cushy jobs within their closer territories, the growing food crises there is making rioting a real threat and they want a few of our teams on the ground for several of the ration trucks to ensure there are no more hijackings." Miller adjusted his sunglasses. "Another job offer from the JLF, this time they want some our guys there to train their infantry, even willing to pay a fair bit of money for fuel powered tanks."

"Oh?" John said. That was a new move for the JLF.

"Yup," Miller nodded. "Seems they got tired of us declining their forward operations requests are instead going to try and squeeze us for added armor and training instead. The money seems fair and the time spent for the training looks good too."

"Only problem is training the JLF might put us directly into Britannia's sights," John sighed and raised a hand to massage his temples. "If we're caught acting even slightly for the JLF, they could use that as an excuse to penalize us, further restricting our military power." It was bad enough that the Diamond Dogs, to maintain their military neutrality as part of their contract signed by the worlds super powers that no PMC that holds no loyalty to any government power may possess no Knightmare frames.

Without Knightmares, the Diamond Dogs had been overlooked in the recent years since the creation of the machines. But they'd been making comebacks, slowly and surely they were proving a reliable, cost effective means to certain morally and political grey operations for all three of the super powers across the world of today.

The treaty also prevented them from having no more than two thousand combat personnel and two hundred support staff. However, the restrictions for tanks and other such armor was very lenient so John and Kaz had little to worry about there so long as they didn't introduce any newer, more powerful modernized models that used Sakuradite.

That said, Sakuradite powered tanks were faster and more efficient then their fossil fuelled ancestors. But the guns on their slower family were still as effective as one from a Sakuradite powered one. Same with the Helicopters and APCs.

That was to say nothing for the hulking monster that Huey spent his days working on in what had affectionately been christened his "Mad scientist" machine bay by the staff of Outer Heaven. Of course, no one outside of the Mercenary company knew of that thing. It's only "top secret" project that Outer Heaven would never admit to having.

"They're still covering up the real masscre?" Kaz asked while looking at the TV. "Britannia really is a piece of work."

"Says the Mercenary Commander-in-Chief to a unit who's primary client is Britannia." John grunted but otherwise didn't bother to agree. He knew Britannia was rotten to its core. But there was nothing to be done other than scrape by and try to earn a living for him and his men. "But then, I'm just as guilty."

Kaz turned to him, brows furrowing before the door to the room C.C had entered opened and out came the green haired woman wearing a shirt, jacket and form fitting pants and simple running shoes. "Well, least you won't stand out so much now." The half-Britannian chuckled.

John glanced over while the C.C performed a little spin to show off. Her hair fanned out with the gesture and the single eye of the soldier rolled before his head shook. "C.C," he got her attention. "There was a Britannian student, I don't have access to casualty reports, so I'm unsure if he died in that ghetto." He glanced at her. "Did he?"

The golden eyed woman turned to him, eyes flickering before her lips curled upwards. "You needn't worry, your student is alive."

John frowned but was otherwise satisfied at the information. "He's not _my_ student." He corrected her with just a tiny bit of venom. "He was an innocent caught in the crossfire, trying to help."

"Is that why you're so concerned with him? You see a bit of yourself in the boy?" The witch's tone was almost smug now.

John hated it.

"Don't act like you know me, C.C," The Soldier raised his single eye to her and glared with a coldness that made the immortal shiver. "It was a whim, nothing else."

"A whim? How familiar, didn't your Boss say something similar about you before?"

If she was trying to push his buttons then John was definitely feeling annoyance starting to rise to the surface. "Knowing when the shut up is a great skill for an immortal, C.C." he warned her, glaring again while his fingers twitched slightly.

The green haired woman smiled. "A skill I never quite took to, it seems."

"Yeah, you two clearly have a history," Kaz said dully from his seat. "So! Before we delve into that, Me and the boss here need to figure out some long standing problems concerning our outfit, so.. Shoo." Kaz waved at C.C like she was a stray cat.

And if she took offense to said dismissal she didn't show a hint of it before she shrugged. "That's fine, I need to get going anyways. I have someone to find." With that she turned on her heel and marched for the door and without a goodbye or glance she left the pair to their own devices.

"So…" Kaz said with a slow grin. "Get her number?"

John sighed. "Kaz…" He grunted in warning.

At the least, he knew the student was alright. Probably better than alright now if his suspicions about C.C forming a contract with him were correct. If that were the case then there would probably be a number of strange events about to unfold in the Tokyo settlement in the following days and it would likely involve that same student, now gifted with a power above mankind.

Snake didn't know how right he was.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy inside the Tokyo Settlement, one Lelouch Lamperouge was currently reeling in surprise by being totally uninterested in a certain newly returned redheaded student who happened to return the same day he did.

_There's no doubt about it_. Lelouch adjusted himself in his seat as the teacher called over the class that the lesson was beginning so he could still see Kallen Stadtfeld at the corner of his eye. _Besides the meek personality, she's a perfect match to that terrorist who piloted the red Glasgow, and if she is… I owe her a debt of gratitude for saving me from that white Knightmare. _He turned his gaze forward.

If it was indeed Q-1 then not only did she save him personally but she was an excellent pilot to double her value as a piece. Lelouch was now truly understanding of how appropriate his callsign for her was even if it had been spurn of the moment then. However… He closed his eyes as he listened to the teacher begin to drone on. _That doesn't mean I should just assume she is indeed my Queen. I should make sure… and that she never mentions Shinjuku to anyone here at school on the off chance she has people close enough to her that she would trust with this information._

If Kallen was willing to bet that information against any possible friend's closeness to her than Lelouch wouldn't. He couldn't allow her to possibly be captured and in all likelihood killed over this. If she was Q-1 there was no doubt in his mind that he would need her for the coming days. _The destruction of Britannia would begin from one of it's very own Areas. Not the EU or the Chinese Federation._ As his family often speculated.

Such an idea made Lelouch smile deviously. Rivalz however caught it and peered over, narrowing his eyes in playful teasing. "Ohboy. Lelouch, I know that look, you're plotting something, aren't you?" He whispered and leaned over when the teacher turned his back to the class.

The former prince merely gave his friend a long, innocent look that confirmed his plots. "Me? Never in a million years would I ever plot, Rivalz." He chuckled lightly.

Rivalz had the know-how not to ask what he meant. All he knew that when Lelouch laughed like that then someone, somewhere was in serious trouble from the boy genius. _And I do not envy them, nope! _The student turned back to the teacher at the same time Lelouch did.

"Rivalz," Lelouch whispered, they glanced at over at the corner of their eyes. "What do you know about our recent return, Miss Stadtfeld?"

If Rivalz wasn't invested in what Lelouch was thinking on the previous topic than now he was buying stock like it was cheap candy. "Kallen, huh?" He turned his head as if trying to glance at the clock mounted on the back wall, stealing a look at the redhead in question while he did before returning to his normal posture. "You have a good eye. Off the top of my head I know she's a noble, her mother is a baroness and her father is an earl. She's well bred and rolling in cash," A lecherous grin took his lips. "She's a little sheltered for my tastes, and on the frail side, but hey, you're the one interested, right?"

Lelouch was once against impressed by his friend's knowledge of those who attended the Academy. He often wondered how Rivalz knew, and remembered so much concerning the various students. He'd asked a few times and Rivalz would always just say he had his ways. Lelouch of course would never pry into his friend's private life so he left the topic be. "I see." He said softly. "She hasn't attended much since school started, hasn't she?"

"That's why she's frail, she has some sort of sickness, while not life threatening to anything I've heard," Rivalz shrugged. "It apparently can come out of nowhere and make her really ill, enough to stay home for days at a time. Hasn't hurt her grades though, every time she returns she immediately makes it all up and she's one of the top fifteen students in terms of overall grades in our year." He grinned again.

Lelouch was now more impressed. He remembered now why he thought she was familiar, it had been three months ago when they'd taken an important exam and everyone in the class thought Lelouch would have taken home the perfect score. He had, but he'd also tied with one other student. Kallen.

"I see," Lelouch nodded as if satisfied. "Thanks for the info, Rivalz." A grateful dismissal of the topic before they were overheard. Since he didn't hear any snickering or whispering, he assumed they hadn't been.

_So Q-1. _Lelouch mused to himself. _You hide behind the façade of a meek and frail student, using sickness as an alibi, a very good one, for your constant absences. But that hardly means you're dull mentally_. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye again. _No, if anything you're just as sharp as me… Does that mean you suspect me already_?

He'd noticed her staring at him when she first entered the classroom this morning. He'd been explaining to Rivalz and Shirley about his absence the other day to cover his involvement in the Shinjuku massacre. He couldn't very tell them he'd taken command of a rag-tag group of terrorists and lead them to victory over his idiot of a brother, now could he? That could have complicated things. He knew the distortion of ones voice over low-tech radios like the terrorists were using was enough to hide most peoples identities.

But if Kallen was sharp as him then that wouldn't be enough to dissuade her from the fact he sounded exactly, minus the static and distortion, like the voice who'd given her commands during the battle. If she confronted him he'd have his own alibi and it was called "Geass", but he'd have to make the first move in case she did something brash and eliminated him because he was, to her, a Britannian.

_Afterall you don't take up terrorism against your own country without first hating it_. Lelouch understood that better than most.

The lesson proceeded along until finally they class was dismissed. As the students began to file out of the class Lelouch gathered up his things and nodded to Rivalz, who would meet him at the student lounge for lunch. A quick goodbye and he was gone, leaving the scant few students left inside the classroom.

He yawned once, still feeling drained his commanding performance at Shinjuku the other day before he turned and made for the door.

"Excuse me," He stopped mid step and turned to face Kallen, who had approached without his knowing. She was quiet. Her expression was still tired, sickly… but the look in her eyes told she wouldn't put up with ay nonsense. "You're… Lelouch Lamperouge, right?" She asked.

A few of the students now took notice of the pair, the whispers would start soon, but Lelouch didn't care about that. She'd approached him and it confirmed she indeed suspected him to be the one who commanded her and her friends. _So, what are you planning then, miss Stadtfeld? _He thought.

"Yeah, that's me." Lelouch smiled good naturedly. "And you're Kallen Stadtfeld, right?" She nodded. "Explains why I thought you were familiar, I still remember three months go when you tied with me on that one exam." He let out a small laugh.

"Right," She nodded and offered a small smile of her own before it fell. "I wanted to speak with you," Kallen narrowed her eyes. "Privately."

Lelouch, and indeed, the entire class and its remaining students were silent as they awaited the genius' answer, finally, Lelouch's expression of surprise faded and he smiled with a nod. "Sure, I wanted to talk to you too." A few "ooooh"s broke out then. "So this works out, come on. I know a place." He turned when she nodded and together they left the class.

He lead her to the roof, stepping out into the sun he inhaled and glanced around. "Looks like we're alone up here." He noted for their benefit. He turned around to face her as she closed the door behind them. His eyes met hers and for a few moments neither spoke. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She was silent for a moment, finally. "I heard what you were saying about Shinjuku," Kallen began, and he could see that fiery expression coming onto her face that he had seen briefly before she got into her Glasgow. "You said you were getting information about it real time from a friend. But that can't be because no one there would associate with a Britannian student unless you were part of the military."

Her eyes narrowed. "And I don't think you're part of the military. What were you really doing in Shinjuku?"

Lelouch stared at her for a moment. _So, she pieced that together already? _Naturally it was a convenient lie that his friends would accept without a second glance. But for someone suspicious and sharp like Kallen, Lelouch admitted he'd have to work on his lying abilities a bit more. A few options were available to him here. He could deny any involvement and stick to his story, he could confess. Each carried risks.

_Unless I neutralize those risks_. Lelouch thought, he knew a sure fire way to ensure her silence. "You caught me," He raised his hands in defeat and smiled a bit as he finished. "Q-1."

Her eyes widened at the open admittance before they narrowed again and she leapt forward, a flicker of her hand and he felt cold steel pressing against his throat, her eyes were glaring up at him and one of her hands had come up to grasp his dominant hand. Slowly, she said. "So it is, who are you really? How did you arrange the ceasefire order? How did you get a hold of our radio frequency?"

Her questions came at him like a burst of machine-gun fire. But his expression didn't falter any even with a knife to his neck and her eyes saying she would, and could, do it if his answers weren't satisfactory.

"I'm just Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch began. "I arranged it because I had former Prince Clovis at gunpoint and I got ahold of your frequency when you left your radio inside the truck you were using as a get-away vehicle." He answered her, hands not moving lest he provoke her into something rash. "My turn-"

"You don't decide who gets a turn," Kallen whispered dangerously. "You know who I am, and I know who you are. But you're a Britannian, how can I be certain I can trust you?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes this time and frowned. "Trust? Well, that knife to my throat might be a good point to start with," he drawled. "If I wanted to expose you as a member of a terrorist cell, I'd have done so by now, but that brings me under suspicion as to how I knew." He began to explain. "I can't have that, so exposing you doesn't work in either of our favors. So please, put the knife away and we can continue this conversation more civilly." He reasoned.

A moment, two. Then she stepped back and the blade slid back into her innocent looking pouch. "_Why_ did you help us?" She asked now. "And what were you even doing inside the truck in the first place?"

Lelouch smiled as she removed the knife, he reached up, rubbing at his neck where the blade had been placed to sooth the feeling. He'd admit he had been a bit afraid she would simply slit his throat then and there. "To answer your first question, I need to answer the second first." he cleared his throat. "The other day, I was out with a friend after a little… ah, excursion to a gambling den," at her raised brow, he shrugged. "I have a habit." He brushed it off and continued. "Anyways. He and I were nearly run off the road by a certain truck."

"That was you?!" Kallen growled. "You almost made us wreck and get caught right there!" Now she was angry.

Lelouch raised his hands. "Sorry for not realizing that the truck who almost ran us off the road was a terrorist escape and pulling off to the side." He saw her brow tick, and he shook his head. "Sorry, I admit… I'm still a bit shaken from the experience of yesterday." He sighed and continued his tale. "When you two wrecked, I wanted to help… I used the ladder, fell into the truck and from there I saw you leave your radio behind when you climbed into the Glasgow."

"When you left and your partner went into the subway, he got hung up on something and was trapped, from there…" He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. From there, I was found by an old friend… and he was killed for not shooting me. He thought, opening his eyes. "I ran as soon as I was able. I knew I was somewhere in the Shinjuku ghetto, but by the time I found out exactly where… the massacre began."

"I managed to trick a pilot out of their Sutherland and steal it." He didn't mention the fate of the pilot, nor the woman who'd given him the power. Kallen didn't need to those fantastical details. "From there I contacted you and yours via your radio. You know the rest." he shrugged.

"Then… how did you get a prince at gunpoint?" Kallen asked while giving him a careful look to size him up. He was thin, not muscled and could probably barely pass track. "You hardly seem like a hardened soldier who fought his way through his bodyguards."

Lelouch almost bit his lip. He'd hoped she wouldn't ask that. But she did and he had to come up with something believable. "Clovis, after having his forces decimated, panicked and used most of his bodyguards from inside the G-1 command center to supplement the local forces to keep the encirclement around the ghetto from breaking under the strain. I simply used my damaged Knightmare as an excuse to get close. Once inside it was simply dealing with the command staff inside the center itself."

She raised a brow in a clearly dubious manner. "You're telling me you cleared the command deck a G-1, held the prince at gunpoint and then shot him, and left?"

"Yes, I imagine they're scrambling to cover up his death until they can use it to their benefit somehow." Lelouch frowned and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how they could… I covered my tracks well." He mused while turning away from her in thought.

She approached him and said. "That still doesn't guarantee that you won't tell anyone who I am."

"Nor do I have yours." Lelouch countered smoothly, turning to her again. "But like I said, one of us exposing the other only has the greater chance of biting us back, and having me eliminated wouldn't do you any good either since I think we can help each other."

"How so?" Kallen asked with suspicion.

Lelouch had to sell this idea if he, Kallen and her other allies were to work together and help bring about his goal of destroying Britannia, he'd need to build the base of this rebellion. Kallen and her terrorist friends had proven capable when directed. "You've seen what I can do, and I know that you're all capable. If we continue to work together then I have no doubt that we'll be able to accomplish our goals." He looked at her with fiery eyes. "I want to destroy Britannia.. What do you want?"

Kallen hesitated with such a personal question, her gaze drifted to the side before finally she looked back into his eyes. "I want Japan to be free again." She declared. "But to destroy Britannia? How will that come about?"

"Easy," Lelouch said, then paused and shook his head. "No, not easily… never easy." He sighed and straightened out. _I have to get her on my side, if I can do that and not have to use my Geass, I can safely say that I can call myself a leader_. He thought. "In order to destroy Britannia. I must first weaken it, liberating Japan, it's number once source of Sakuradite, would be a powerful start. From there, other areas will begin to rise against Britannia as well, following Japan's example." Now, came the more grandiose idea of the plan.

"Now, try not to laugh at this next phase of the plan," He inhaled. "As the areas begin rising up, they'll need a figure to rally behind, a force that can stand out amongst the hundreds of terrorist cells already in formation around. A single beacon that not only the terrorists, but also the people, the masses who want Britannia gone. To do that… we need a symbol, a figurehead without a face."

"Without a face?" Kallen narrowed her eyes. "And I suppose you want to be this figurehead?"

"That would be best," Lelouch nodded.

"How would that be best?" She questioned with increasing suspicion. "How do I know this isn't some way you can just grab pow-"

The door behind them burst open, revealing a very winded Shirley who looked like she had been running quite a bit. "Lulu!" She gasped, almost entirely ignoring Kallen. "You have to come see this! It's Nunnally!"

Lelouch's cold calculating mind froze as the words registered that something was distressing his younger sister. "Lead the way!" He looked at Kallen, and she nodded in understanding. Lelouch took off with Shirley, and he didn't hear Kallen follow after them.

They reached the lounge and a great number of students were paying attention to the various televisions. And with all of them on the same channel he could hear the news reporters words clearly over the hustle and bustle. "We've just received word that the assassin has been caught! I say again, Prince Clovis' murderer has been caught! We're getting a live feed now."

Lelouch approached Nunnally, who had Rivalz, Milly and Nina gathered around her, watching with baited breath. His little sister turned her head, a sad frown adorning her lips. He could already here hear her thoughts on the matter. She was mourning the death of their big brother Clovis. The man had been vile, despicable… but when he was with Lelouch and Nunnally he had been so gentle, caring.

As a big brother, Lelouch felt guilty that his actions had hurt her in anyway. As a realist, Lelouch understood that bloodshed was something that couldn't be avoided if he wanted to grant his younger sister her wish of a kinder, gentler world where she could live with a smile on her face and without having to fear the threat of assassination.

_I'm sorry, Nunnally_. He thought when she raised her hand and he reached over, taking it in a comforting gesture of warmth. _But Clovis wasn't who you thought he was, but nonetheless I should play my part_. "What's happened?" he asked, he didn't have to fake the worry he felt for his sister.

"Lelouch…" Nunnally began. "It's horrible… Prince Clovis was found dead."

He knew she struggled with calling him "Prince" and not "Brother", He was grateful she could keep up their act, very grateful. "What?" He said, feigning surprise. "Who did it?"

Whoever it was could reveal exactly what they were planning to use the death of the Viceroy for, so now all I have to do is see who it is and maybe it can help me-

The TV changed and it showed an high angle shot of a ghost being escorted by a pair of soldiers. Lelouch froze and his eyes widened in real shock, enough that he stepped back and bumped into Kallen, who was looking at him a cross of annoyance and actual concern at his own reaction. _Su…Su…_

"Suzaku Kururugi! An Honorary Britannian is the culprit responsible for this heinous act!" The news reporter went on.

Lelouch ignored him. He felt Nunnally's hand tighten around his and she looked up at him, despite being blind, he could feel her worried gaze on him. "Big brother… Suzaku couldn't have done that… could he?"

He struggled to find a right answer, he himself was still reeling from this. The last time he'd seen Suzaku he had been shot, killed… but there he was. Being escorted and accused of high treason. Slowly, he swallowed. "No…" He gave a strained and tired smile. "He couldn't have. It's probably a mistake…They'll sort it out, you'll see."

She didn't reply and instead continued to listen to the broadcast as Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald took to the stage to give a glorious speech, but Lelouch saw through it. And he could already see where he was going with this. He needed to focus. Suzaku was alive and no doubt going to be executed. _I cannot allow that!_ Lelouch thought.

"I'm… feeling a bit faint." Kallen was suddenly leaning against him, gripping onto his sleeve a bit too tightly. He looked at her, and her eyes were closed, but he understood. She wanted to talk, good. So did he.

"Oh, I'll… take you to the nurses office," Lelouch took the chance, glancing back at the others. "I'll be back, okay?" He didn't wait for their replies and gave his sister's hand one final comforting squeeze before he left with Kallen. Once out in the hall, they made their way towards the nurses office… halfway before they pulled off and stepped into a vacant classroom.

"What was with that reaction?" Kallen asked. "To the broadcast, you looked like you saw a ghost."

"I may as well have," Lelouch leaned against the wall while placing his hand against his face to ease his growing headache. "Suzaku and I are old friends… he's my best friend. He was there, one of the soldiers who found the truck with me inside… when he tried to explain I wasn't a terrorist, his superior shot him for disobeying orders." He explained, looking at her with a sudden fire. "I owe him my life."

"And now it seems I've a way to repay him…" He stepped away from the wall. "We need to stop that execution."

Kallen looked incredulous. "How? Why? He's an Honorary Britannian, a slave to Britannia who gave up his pride! His people. And you want us to save him?"

"Yes!" Lelouch stopped and lowered his voice. "Yes, I do. Not just because he's my friend, but also because if we don't, then they'll use this as an excuse to abolish the Honorary Britannian system. A system, that while an obvious ploy to make their rule easier, makes living a bit easier for others, and with the system gone… the living conditions for any numbers will become even harder."

"More so, this also presents an opportunity to begin what we were discussing earlier." Lelouch said, closing his eyes.

"You can't be serious…" She deadpanned.

"I am, before you dismiss the method, at least allow me the chance to prove to you that it can work." Lelouch opened his eyes and met her gaze unflinchingly. "Please, just… trust me, like you trusted me with victory." He stepped forward and she didn't step back. "I will give you another victory… no, together… we'll make a miracle not seen since Toudou."

Kallen's eyes flickered and her expression didn't change but he could see she was thinking it over. For about two minutes she was silent before finally she nodded. "One chance, Lelouch. Just one." She glared. "If this fails, I'll end you myself." She promised and stepped back. "When do we start?"

"The execution is in two days… so we have about thirty-six hours to prepare." He closed his eyes and opened them. "Tomorrow, you and whoever you want, preferably your most trusted allies in your cell, will board the loop-line five train, outbound. At exactly five-thirty tomorrow." He had the perfect stage in mind. "From there, you'll see what I mean about a symbol." He closed his eyes.

"One more thing, Kallen," He opened them again. "I don't need to tell you this, but I should to be safe. Don't tell anyone about who I am, that I am Britannian, you may be willing to accept it, but I doubt the others in your cell will be as open minded just yet. You're trusting me, so I'm going to trust you to keep this secret until I'm ready to tell them myself. Alright?"

The redhead nodded after a moment. "Fine then, but remember what I said, Lelouch." She stepped back again, turned and said. "I'll be there with a few of the others, you better be straight with me."

"I am, believe me, I, like you, have my reasons for wanting Britannia in ruins." He smiled distantly. "Afterall, nothing bonds like hatred, right?"

She stopped at the door and glanced back at him. Then she left without a word.

Lelouch stared after her, then he slumped his shoulders and leaned against the wall as the events of the last twenty-four hours caught up with in full_. I didn't need my Geass for this_. He thought, raising a hand to cover his left eye where he knew his power resided. _This power is useful, but I shouldn't rely too heavily on it until I fully understand it._ He sighed and took a moment to gather himself before pushing off the wall.

"Now, I have work to do." A lot of it.

He'd have a crew, an audience and an act to put together. Along with a finale that would sell his idea not only to Kallen, but to her allies and would be the starting steps onto the path that would hopefully, no… _would _lead to Britannia's destruction.

Of that Lelouch promised himself.

_I hope you're watching the execution, father. _Lelouch thought as his shoulders began to shake in the first signs of amusement. _Because when I make my debut, I want you to see the faceless man who will be your precious empire's downfall! _Lelouch laughed.

* * *

In the streets of the Tokyo settlement, a certain immortal "witch" was in the street staring up at the massive building side mounted TV watching the news with the rest of the busy population around her. Slowly, she smiled and said. "Oh? You don't say…" She said, uncaring for the few people giving her weird looks for the fact she was talking with herself.

To their knowledge anyway.

"So…" She turned and walked along the street now, whispering. "With the power I gave him, he'll be sure to intervene then." She grinned then at the prospect of her latest contractor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. "He might just be the breathe of fresh air I needed… before the end."

She continued on her merry way, afterall finding him was still a challenge.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**There it is, the next chapter! Hope it was worth the read! Now, any questions, concerns and such? You know, PM or leave em in a review and I shall reply back to them and explain best I can without spoiling too much on the future. Now, a few explanations.**

**I plan to keep the initial Rise of Zero mostly the same, execution stopped, Black Knights being introduced at Lake Kawaguchi, from there however it will start to deviate as Big Boss draws closer to Lulu. And when they meet, ooooh boy do I have plans for them. Big plans.**

**Muwaha… hahahah…HAHAHAHA! Ahem… Anyways, yeah… have a nice day/night!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 2  
Two Stages  
**

**Tokyo settlement outskirts. Kallen Kozuki/Stadtfeld.  
**"Am I the only one who feels something is wrong with this train?"

Normally Kallen would have tuned out Tamaki as complaining seemed to be the man's one and only, and _frustrating_, way of making any sort of conversation with anyone. But the way the people around them just sat there going about their business as if the five of them weren't even there. It unnerved her and for someone who fought inside a giant metal robot against vastly superior forces with little fear that was an achievement in the "unnerving atmospheres" list.

"No, I feel it too…" Kallen admitted from beside him, crossing her arms over her chest when she felt a sudden chill.

She'd brought Tamaki, Ohgi, Sugiyama and Inoue. Well, Tamaki wasn't exactly supposed to come but he'd followed them from the hideout and since he refused to return they had no choice but to allow him along. _Hopefully he can keep his mouth shut and not do something_-

"Tamaki, what are you _doing_!?" Inoue and Sugiyama hissed in unison.

-_Stupid. I thought too soon_. Kallen didn't want to look. But she did and saw what they were so incredulous about. Tamaki was currently waving his hand in front of a random business man's face who was working on his laptop. She stared at Tamaki. _Why!? Why are you so stupid?! WHY!?_

Her eye twitched. "Tamaki!" She hissed and elbowed his side.

He winced but glanced at them. "Guys, look! He's not even blinking or nothing!" He defended, gesturing to the man he was doing his utmost to distract.

Sure enough, Kallen and the others watched as Tamaki's hand waving indeed make no impact on the man who continued to type along as if the hand wasn't there. Occasionally stopping to brush the sweat from his brow. _Okay_, Kallen thought to herself. _That's a new kind of unsettling_.

"That's.. a little creepy." Inoue said, stepping closer to Sugiyama.

"Only a little?" Ohgi turned to the one of the passengers beside him, a mother and her child, she was rocking the baby to get him to sleep. He poked her shoulder. She didn't respond and just continued. "…Bad feeling confirmed." He shivered.

Kallen was beginning to regret meeting Lelouch on this train. _What's going on here? How did he pull this off? _She thought as he looked over passenger in the car with them. None of them look even the slightest bit interested in what was happening around them. _Drugs maybe? No, they'd have some reaction even if they were drugged. Maybe he just told them to ignore us?_ A glance at a kid playing his handheld game made her think twice about that idea. _Not drugs or just orders… Then what?_

The five of them suddenly jumped when a phone began to ring, making the few of them begin to check their pockets when none of them saw it was their phone that was when Kallen saw one of the passengers holding out the phone to her. "I believe it's for you, miss." She smiled as if giving her the phone was the greatest gift in the world.

Kallen hesitantly took it and said "thanks" before flipping it open and looking at the caller ID. "Zero?" She mumbled. _Is that his codename? Like he calls me Q-1_? She mused but otherwise answered. It was set to speaker. "Hello?"

"_I'm glad you made it, Q-1. And I see you've brought some of your allies as I requested_," Came a distorted voice. This wasn't just the cellphone, no this was a high end one… the distortion meant he was wearing a mask and using a voice modulator. "_Look to your left, tell me… what do you and your allies see out that window_?"

Kallen and the others turned as they cleared a tunnel and came into view of one of the many ghettos that surrounded the Tokyo settlement. Her eyes looked over the destruction trying to spot something amiss… then she realized the destruction, the old city was he was showing them. What's your game, Lelouch? "I see a ruined city, desiccated and left to crumble after Britannia sucked it dry…Our city."

"_And to the right_?" Lelouch prompted her next.

She turned and saw the flourishing Tokyo settlement, the prime example of Britannian greed and control. "I see the Britannian city, picture perfect and built upon the sacrifices of our people. A slap to the face of the Japanese…"

"_Good answer_," From the tone of his voice Kallen guessed Lelouch was smirking on the other end. "_Come to the head of the train. I'm convinced we can meet now. I look forward to meeting you all in person._" A click and the call ended.

Kallen closed the phone and looked to Ohgi for confirmation. He nodded after a bit of silence and together the five of them proceeded through the car into the next. Again everyone ignored them as they passed until finally they reached the final car to find it was deserted save one individual at the very end. Their back was to them and they appeared to be wearing a cape.

…_What? _Kallen blinked.

Just as they entered a tunnel the figure turned and when they were facing them the shadows overtook the car adding a dramatic flair to the simple gesture of a turning. The others looked taken aback from the reveal while Kallen was still processing what the hell she was seeing. She might have been more intimidated or impressed if she didn't know who exactly was under that mask and costume. But since she did she felt the appearance wasn't such a "awestruck" one as more "Seriously?".

"Q-1, B-2 P-8, 10 and 5." The masked figure spoke each name as if familiar with them intimately. "It is good to see you're all well considering the first circumstances of our first interaction together."

Tamaki stepped forward. "Oh come on, you can't honestly expect us to believe _you _are the guy from Shinjuku, do you?" He demanded. "Look more like a costumed clown to me!" He taunted.

Sugiyama stepped forward as well. "Yeah, I don't buy it either."

Lelouch ignored their scepticism and raised his right arm. "I wanted to show you the difference… Between the ghetto." He raised his left arm then. "And the settlement. That was the point of my tour."

"Your tour?" Inoue asked with a frown forming on her pretty face.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Tamaki snarled.

Ohgi did just that. "Yeah, we get it. There's a harsh difference between us and them." He glanced down at his feet. "A very harsh one… but," he raised his suddenly fiery gaze. "That's why we resist them!"

"Wrong!" Lelouch denied with a passion to their surprise. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism! It's little more than childish nuisance to them."

Ohgi looked curious. "Fall?"

Sugiyama and Tamaki looked angry. Both stepped forward but it was Tamaki who spoke, naturally. "You calling us a bunch of kids, you bastard?!" He clenched his fist and glared at the masked man.

Kallen watched with narrowed eyes. _Fall? You can't be seriously have meant what you said about this? No, of course you did. But how is this supposed to win us over? _She continued to watch, silent. She'd give Lelouch his piece.

"The war you wage, while right, must be fought right as well!" Lelouch flourished his arm grandly. "Your enemy isn't the people! But Britannia itself!" His arm curled and a fist was brought to his chest, clenched tightly. "Take up your swords and fight for justice against Britannia, not the innocent!"

Kallen glared now. _How dare you, Lelouch? _"Please, that's all easy enough to say, right?" She spoke finally with venom in her words.

"Why should we even trust you if you won't even show us your face." Inoue questioned from her place, frowning still.

"Yeah!" Tamaki shook his fist. "Take off the mask!"

"We can't trust you otherwise," Sugiyama added.

Ohgi was silent for a moment before agreeing. "Well, you going to take it off or what?"

If Lelouch was any form of nervous underneath that getup then Kallen couldn't spot any signs of it. Instead he raised a hand as if to grasp the mask… before he gestured to them. "Very well then! Instead of my face, I shall instead deliver unto you the impossible."

Kallen narrowed her eyes. Here it came.

"Yes, I will perform a miracle for you, and in doing so," His arm lowered and his masked head cocked to the side. "I'll might've earned your trust."

This time the group of them, besides Kallen, looked confused. "A miracle?" Ohgi asked while furrowing his brows. Inoue and Sugiyama glanced to each other. Tamaki continued to glare. "What miracle?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, Suzaku Kururugi will be transported to his execution, charged with high treason is the death penalty without fail! My miracle to you is this," Lelouch let his arms hang at his sides. "I will save his life in the middle of that convoy."

"Impossible." Sugiyama scoffed.

"Yeah, end up dead is more like it." Tamaki sneered.

Inoue and Kallen reserved their judgements. But it was Ohgi's next words that had them all staring at their leader. "How do you plan to do that?" He asked, eyes focused on the mask man with a seriousness that Kallen saw only when he was dealing with life or death situations.

Lelouch took it in stride. "This evening, I will give Q-1 another call telling her to bring anyone who wants to participate in this miracle to a certain location where we may prepare. None of you are under any obligation. Once there, I will explain the plan to those willing. And then…" Lelouch was smirking again, Kallen could hear it. "I will show you a miracle. We will save Kururugi and leave with little difficulty."

Before Tamaki could say something else to undermine the whole thing they entered another tunnel, this time it's lights were off and the entire car was drowned in darkness. A thud. "Ow! Tamaki, that was my knee!"

"Oh shit- Sorry!" Smack. "Ow, the hell was that for?!"

"That wasn't my shoulder, pervert!"

A cry from Ohgi and then Sugiyama before finally the tunnel's lighting came back and only Kallen had stood in her place. She blinked once and turned her head to see what mayhem had unfolded in the dark.

Again. Her eye twitched.

Tamaki was nursing a red cheek, courtesy of Inoue who was pressed against the train's wall glaring at Tamaki for all she was worth while holding her arms to her chest. Tamaki was using his other hand to grip the overhead railing. Ohgi was currently belly first atop Sugiyama who had fallen onto his back under the older man's weight. She sighed.

"Look! That masked guy is gone." Inoue pointed to where Lelouch had once been standing. Everyone looked and sure enough, he was gone.

_Dramatic_. Kallen wasn't even going to question how he got out. He couldn't have gotten past them in the dark without tripping up someone or himself, and the only door lead to the drivers cab. That said, their stop arrived a moment later. "Guess this is our stop." She said to them.

"Guess so," Ohgi said once he and Sugiyama collected themselves off the floor. When the doors opened, they stepped out from the train. Curiously when he glanced back to check the other cars the people were moving about normally again, as if the world around them suddenly turned back on.

Kallen scanned the many faces leaving the train and looked for a certain dark haired student. Then, she caught something in the sea of faces. Lelouch was staring back at her, dressed as a civilian and watching her back with a nod before turning and walking up into the street level.

The half-breed stared after him a moment before turning to Ohgi. "We should get back, we'll make our decision there." She whispered to him.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Back at their motel, Snake and Kaz were in a bit of a "conflict of interests".

"So, someone…" Kaz air quoted. "Wants us to try and save Kururugi. And are willing to pay a massive amount of moolah." He rubbed his finger and thumb together before letting his hand dropped. "Oh, and we know the kid is innocent, least you just said so! And we're just letting him be executed?" He looked incredulously at his leader.

Snake closed his single eye and sighed. "The world calls for Wetwork, and we answer…" He looked to his Commander-in-Chief. "No-"

"Greater good and no just cause." Kaz interrupted. "But boss. This…" He gestured out across the Tokyo settlement. "I was born here. It's my home, I know how difficult it is for elevens to survive here. It's no cakewalk, imagine if this is allowed to stand? They'll remove the Honorary Britannian system. Crack down harder then they already do on the number population!"

"Which they'll do if Kururugi is rescued," John countered lightly without blinking. "Either way, Kaz. This is the excuse they need, it's already too late. Whether Kururugi is rescued or not they will have all they need to get the system removed. An honorary Britannian killing Glovis has in turn killed the system. Now that the public believes…" He shook his head.

"Besides…If he's willing to become an Honorary Britannian, he's willing to accept the system in place to govern this world." Snake went on, closing his eye. "So that means he must be ready to accept that the system decree he be a scapegoat."

* * *

**Seven years earlier.**

"Do or die resistance? Against Britannia?" Snake grunted and looked to his current second-in-Command for operations inside Japan. "What can you tell me about the situation along Japan's borders?"

Barracuda shrugged as she raised a PDA. "Not pretty, the Japanese can hold maybe for two days, three if they're lucky, but between Britannia's superior technology and numbers, once the forward lines break it will be a massacre from there to inland." She explained. "Our window for exfiltration will also be cut off if we don't remove the Prime Minister."

"I'm aware of that." Snake slid a door open and stepped through his fellow officer. "Where are all the security personnel?" He grunted, peering through the halls to see only a few cameras but no real guards.

"Deployed to supplement the outer forces here." Inside the Government Bureau at the heart of Tokyo. "A desperate move." She muttered, brushing off the shoulder of her uniform and pushing some of her dark hair behind her hair. "It won't change anything."

Snake had to agree. "Lets just concentrate on getting the Prime Minister out of the country, he'll be safe hidden with us." Or so their client, Taizo Kirihara had said, but Snake felt the old man had an alternate agenda outside of the pure interests of Japanese government. Old men and power always had their own agendas outside of everyone else' knowledge.

They approached the Prime Minister's office, sliding the door open. Barracuda stopped and grit her teeth, "Damnit!" She rushed in, raising her sidearm to scan the room. "VIP down!"

Snake stepped in and looked over the office. Nothing was out of place, except for Genbu Kururugi laying a pool of his own blood, soulless eyes staring at the ceiling in eternal slumber. Snake stared down at those eyes for a moment before narrowing his single eye. "An assassination?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

The pair of mercenaries turned and pointed their 1911s at the shadowed corner where a young boy, the Prime Minister's own son, was curled against the wall. Knees hugged to his chest and eyes staring at the body of his father. "I had to… He had to die… if he didn't…" He closed his tear clouded eyes. "A lot of people would die! I had to stop him and his stupid pride!"

Barracuda was silent. Snake spoke.

"You killed your father?" Snake stepped forward and kneeled down in front of the despairing child. "You know what you've done?" He asked further with a tone of ice.

"I had to! If he kept up with his do or die plan then all of Japan would have become a battleground!" Suzaku cried, closing his eyes and leaning his head onto his knees. "People would be killed, a lot of them… soldiers, normal people just trying to about their lives… I couldn't let him do it."

Snake watched and listened without a word as the boy sobbed. Finally, he said. "And now the blood on your hands will never be washed away." He spoke grimly. "You'll go everyday for the rest of your life looking at your hands and seeing them stained by the blood of your own father. No amount of closure will save you from the nightmares. From the self loathing." Snake reached over and patted the boy's head.

Suzaku tensed.

"I am so sorry."

Snake stood and turned to Barracuda. "Inform Kirihara what happened here, he'll cover this up to his advantage." He turned to Suzaku when his Lieutenant moved to relay his report. He stared at the boy. "Suzaku Kururugi, you cannot remain here, come along-"

The building rumbled and thunder sounded off around them.

* * *

**Present.**

Snake shook his head. "No, we can't rush into this situation, especially as pointless as it would be." He stood and turned to his blonde compatriot with a firm glare. "We won't move to rescue Kururugi. Besides…" He glanced at the TV screen as it broadcasted the exact time again for when the execution would take place. "If my gut feeling is right, we won't have to."

That made Kaz stop whatever argument was on his lips and instead frown in confusion. "Gut feeling?"

"Yes, call it an old soldier's instinct." John replied mysteriously as he withdrew another cigar from one of his pockets. "We'll observe the execution from afar, if it will help ease your feelings even a little on this."

"…" Kaz opened his mouth, paused and then closed it with a sigh. "Alright, Snake."

* * *

The next day, while the sun was beginning it's descent and night was beginning. The broadcasted route of the execution "parade" was swamped with citizens, almost all of them Britannians, cheering and calling for the blood of the murderer of their beloved prince Clovis. Thousands had come to line the route and soldiers were stationed at checkpoints along the entirety of it all to the way to the execution grounds.

Lelouch himself was counting away the seconds while he waited for Kallen and Ohgi to show up. In the end only they had agreed to help him pull this so called "miracle" off. _That's fine though_, Lelouch smirked behind the mask of his costume. _All I really needed was two pieces to pull this off. _It would also have the added bonus of making what he accomplished tonight all the more spectacular to the watching resistance cells, Ohgi's group in particular, who Lelouch was hoping to gain them as the first foothold of his personal army against Britannia.

He'd done a quick check on the leader of this public execution. Jeremiah Gottwald, the man was as patriotic as they came, almost zealously so. Yet he was only a Margrave and here in Area 11? He could have easily been transferred to the European frontlines where the Second Prince, his big brother Schneizel, was currently commanding forces.

It didn't make sense to Lelouch, and as a man who prided himself on taking his opponents motives and actions apart, it irked him to know the _why_ of this particular choice for the Margrave. "I suppose it won't matter after tonight," He said softly to himself. "Because whatever reputation he'll have will be all but ruined when I rescue Suzaku."

"When _we_ rescue him, you mean?" A familiar voice said from beside him.

Lelouch jumped slightly and turned to see Kallen standing there with her arms across her chest and eyeing him from her place. The parking garage around them was silent as neither spoke before Lelouch broke the silence. "You shouldn't sneak up on others like that," he said with some irritation. "You're liable to get killed that way."

"Against you, Mr. Skip-P.E class?" She smirked wryly. "I'll take my chances."

He glared at her fully now. "Never refer to me outside of this mask as anyone other than Zero, Kallen." He ordered with some fire. "If my identity should slip even once, then anything we accomplish from here out could be undermined and destroyed. Or our family's targeted. Our friends as well." He narrowed his eyes on her.

She blinked before glaring right back. "I know that!" She said. "I also know no one else is here, Ohgi will be here in about five minutes so we're alone until then." She uncrossed her arms and approached him, then began to circle around him. "You know, if I didn't know it was you beneath the mask and the dramatic costume, I'd almost think you were amazing." She laughed a bit.

Lelouch glared at her while he refused to acknowledge that he was blushing only a little bit. Just a tiny bit. _Tiny_. "I almost think I prefer I your sick persona."

"Yeah, I hate your lazy stand-by-and-do-nothing one, so I like Zero, but I despise Lelouch." Kallen glared down at him. "Now, how about you explain to me plainly how you're going to have the Margrave give up Kururugi and allow us to just leave? He's been accused of killing a Prince. A member of the royal family." She waved her arm. "And the "I have some information" on him bit didn't sit with me at all. You're hiding something, _Zero_." She stressed.

"Something more than information on Jeremiah, I want to know what it is." The redhead said.

Lelouch frowned behind the mask and was about to reply with a well worded and explained "mind your business" when they heard another set of footsteps, turning they were both greeted to the sight of Ohgi, who stared at them with a bit of a confused look. "Kallen, you're here early…"

"Yeah," She smiled at him. "I got here faster than I planned, just talking with Zero about the plan." She explained with a shrug.

"Oh," Ohgi looked at Lelouch now with a nervous smile. "So, you're gonna shed a bit more light on it? Or is still the same as before?"

"The same." Lelouch rose from his seat and gestured to the loading truck with a Knightmare Loader as the vehicle. "Inside if the replica of our transport, Q-1, inside you'll find a costume of a royal chauffer, get changed into it and the visor provided." His tone didn't change from it's normal one, but she swore he was smirking at her. "It should be your size."

"As for you, P-1, you'll be taking the loader and it's trailer to a specified location. It's been programmed into the Frame's navigation computer, you need only get there and position the trailer perfectly," Zero explained as he rounded on the resistance cell leader. "When I you receive the signal, you need only follow the instructions as given on the computer. From then you will follow the escape route provided."

The former prince smirked. "When all goes to according to plan, we'll have saved Kururugi and gotten away clean." He stated. "I guarantee it."

Kallen emerged from the trailer and adjusted the visor on her head, which hid half of her face from view. "Alright," She said, peering down at herself in the fancy white suit. "I feel dirty… like one of those scanty bunny girls you see in seedy gambling dens." She deadpanned, looking at Zero. "If I get killed in this, Zero, the afterlife is going to be anything but restful for you with me there."

A chuckle. "Please, Q-1, lets keep our relationship professional, shall we?" Lelouch went there. He went there and took pictures!

She blinked once, twice. And when Ohgi snickered, she blushed and turned away with a huff. "Whatever! Let's get this show on the road." She stepped back into the trailer, a moment later there was the rumble of an engine two blocks from its deathbed before their replica of Clovis' personal transport rolled out from the trailer.

Lelouch chuckled before looking at Ohgi. "Me and Q-1's lives are in your hands, we're counting on you." He raised a gloved hand to pat the man's shoulder before moving over and stepping atop the vehicle, disappearing behind the large hanging Britannian flag.

Ohgi mounted onto the Knightmare Loader and soon both vehicles were on their respective ways to the execution grounds.

* * *

From their eye in the sky view of the convoy below, Kaz and Snake again sat in a chopper, albeit further away from the airspace then he would have liked. However it couldn't be helped, their OSI clearance had gotten them into the air, but no closer to the airspace currently reserved for military transport and Knightmare carriers.

Watching through some binoculars, Snake saw the convoy continue on as usual. No unusual stops, just another parade before a high-profile execution. _Still… This feeling I have, it's rarely been wrong before_. He thought with a narrowed eye. "It's just beginning to cross the bridge now," He informed Kaz easily. "It's the last stretch before they reach the grounds, if anything is going to happen tonight." He raised his binoculars again. "It's going to be here."

"Yeah," Kaz agreed as he kept the chopper moving along with the convoy. "Hopefully."

"They will," Snake reaffirmed. "Just be patient."

"Hey, they stopped." Kaz noted.

Snake turned and peered through the binoculars to try and find what exactly made them stop. When his sight moved along the route he found exactly what had caused it. He stared a moment before lowering his sight. "It's Clovis' personal transport." He stated.

"…" Kaz stared at him. "You can't be serious."

Snake just turned to him and raised his brow in that same "Oh yeah?" fashion before handing the half-breed the binoculars.

Kaz took them and peered through. Another moment of silence ensued before he said. "You're serious."

* * *

Back on the ground.

_We're so dead_. Kallen didn't want to admit she was freaking out, but she was freaking out! Yes, she knew she would be driving out into the open. Yes, she also knew they would be surrounded by hundreds of Britannians calling for Japanese blood and she was also acutely aware that arriving to stop said convoy in the late princes' personal transport was akin to public suicide. But even she was beginning to acknowledge how deeply screwed they were. _Lelouch! You better put your plan into motion soon before we're killed!_

Above her hidden behind the flag Lelouch himself was having his own little freakout. _Calm down, deep breathes. You rehearsed this, you know what you have to say and do. Kallen has performed exceptionally so far, so must you! _He thought to himself, taking another steadying breath. _You have to pull this off, only then will Ohgi's group trust you. And with them the real battles can begin in earnest. _He took another deep breath and found it suddenly stuffy inside the mask and costume. But he dare not remove even the mask.

They moved along and even through the cover of the flag Lelouch could feel the eyes of every Britannian on him. He swallowed and waited for the inevitable confrontation between himself and Jeremiah. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to him Kallen pulled the vehicle to a stop and he closed his eyes and with a final breath he steeled his nerves.

"You dare desecrate his highness' transport?!" Jeremiah's amplified voice rang out over the speaker of his Sutherland. "Step out of the vehicle, now!" He demanded.

Showtime. Lelouch thought and with the controller in his right hand flipped the first switch.

The flag ignited and then burned away before him. All at once he was shined in light and standing before a fully armed convoy, his cape coiled around him and he forced himself not to shake or react to the overwhelming sense of flight or fight. He had cast the die and it was time to play the game.

Everyone was surprised by his appearance and so he took the initiative. "I…" He raised his left hand and gestured to himself. "Am Zero!" He flourished the arm, spreading the left side of his cape in a wide wave that a few of the gathered people actually stepped back, as if expecting the mere gesture to set off a bomb.

Jeremiah didn't look all that intimidated even as the various news crews around began to take the scene in like it was gold. "I've seen enough, Zero!" The margrave spat and fired off his sidearm into the air.

From above four Sutherland's dropped from their transports and surrounded Lelouch and Kallen inside their replica vehicle. He didn't react, keeping his gaze levelled on Jeremiah even as his cape flourished around him before settling back onto his form like a pair of wings, wrapping itself around his body once again.

"Now, let's get a look at that face," Jeremiah sneered. "Remove your mask!" He ordered.

Lelouch raised his left hand again… then snapped his fingers while his right hand activated the next part of the plan. Behind him the casing of the vehicle split and scattered revealing an exactly replica of the High Pressure Container from Shinjuku. This, Lelouch was glad to see, made the confident margrave pale.

_You never were made privy to what was really inside this, were you?_ Lelouch thought triumphantly. _That's good, your ignorance is my victory today, Jeremiah._

Neither spoke as they sized the other up.

Jeremiah broke it. "What are your demands, you bastard?" He growled.

Lelouch smirked behind his mask. "This for Kururugi." He said simply.

The margrave grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Like hell! He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't let him go!"

Lelouch chuckled and shook his head. "You're mistaken, Margrave Jeremiah," He chastised the man like he were a child who got an answer wrong on a test. "The one who killed Clovis was…" He turned to face to face a zealous cameraman who had run up to the vehicle, letting the world see the mask of Zero. "Myself!"

The crowd_. No! All of Area eleven itself_! Lelouch felt them all gasp and gape at the statement. Even Kallen, who'd remained composed so far, was beginning to shake in the driver's seat. He felt his heart beginning to quicken.

"He… He's mad!" Jeremiah called trying to get over his own shock. "Mocking his highness! He'll pay for mocking the crown!" He aimed as did the four Sutherlands surrounding them.

Lelouch tapped the roof of the car and Kallen pressed forward. As he planned not a single soldier or knightmare fired. Soon, Jeremiah and himself were so close they could have met eyes… and that was exactly what Lelouch wanted. "One Eleven, hand him over and you'll save scores of your precious countrymen." He deadpanned. "In light of the scales here, Margrave… I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you…"

Lelouch inclined his head and panel covering his left eye slid away to leave his single Geass eye into Jeremiah's own. "_**Did everything in your power to let us escape with the prisoner**_!"

Jeremiah tensed… then relaxed and his once panicked expression returned to the cool and calculating one he wore before this all started. "Of course," he said and turned to Viletta. "Viletta! Secure Kururugi for the exchange!" He then raised a hand to his comm unit. "All units stand down immediately! Zero is taking Kururugi!"

"What?!" Viletta and Kewell gasped.

"What are you doing, my lord?!" Viletta called from her Sutherland.

She went unheeded as Jeremiah glared at the pair of guards guarding Suzaku. "Get that man over here at once!" He barked, now getting angry. "Now! No one stops them!" He called to his gathered forces.

Kewell slid his Sutherland back and stepped from the cockpit. "What are you doing, Jeremiah!? You can't do this!" He snarled.

The Margrave merely glared at him. "This is an order, Kewell!"

After a tense pause, the two guarding Kururugi nodded to themselves and knocked the prisoner off the truck and onto the pavement. One pointed his rifle and growled, "Go on, damned Eleven."

Lelouch was displeased at the sight of his best friend falling, but when he stood and began to march over, Lelouch leapt from the transport and moved to meet him halfway. When they stood before each other, that was when Lelouch allowed himself to smile.

"So who the hell ar-" Suzaku hissed in pain as the shock collar around his neck activated, stopping him.

Lelouch stared at the sheer brutality of the Pureblood faction. "They didn't even allow you to speak…" _Those bastards! _Lelouch would see the Purest faction pay, but for now. _All objectives at hand had been cleared._

"Zero," Kallen said from beside him. "It's time to go."

"Of course," Lelouch said and raised the detonator. "Until next time!" He clicked the primary switch. The container popped open and drowned the area in a haze of purple smoke. He grabbed Suzaku's wrist and tugged his friend along after Kallen who lead the way to the jumping point.

They made it and after a brief hesitation, jumped off.

"What are you-Ahh!" Suzaku yelled. The entire way down.

As per the plan they landed on the durable elastic sheet, which then split when the overhead door slid closed, allowing the three of them to sprawl out from the impact. Since they'd been crushed together by the sheet, they were kinda piled. "Zero you're on my leg!"

"Ow!" Suzaku yelped as Lelouch accidentally stepped on his hand in his attempt to get off Kallen, reeling his hand back to nurse it and in turn tripping over the cape and landing head first into Kallen's rising skull with a thud. They both yelled in pain and Lelouch stepped away while the other two separated to opposite sides of the trailer.

Around them, the tram began to move. Lelouch closed his eyes. _Good, Ohgi followed my instructions to the letter-_ An explosion rumbled out. Everyone paused. Then continued when nothing else was heard. "Well," He said to Kallen and Suzaku to draw their attention. "Shall we remove that collar, Kururugi?"

Suzaku stared a moment before nodding. When Lelouch and Kallen made a grab for it, the Honorary Britannian's eyes widened. "No, wait don't just gr-"

_BZZZT!_

It would be a challenge indeed…

* * *

Lelouch was more or less annoyed by the time they reached the end of the line and they transferred to another vehicle that would take them out to one of the ghettos. Kallen too was nursing a sore hand from the repeated shocks she and Lelouch had received from the damned collar. _Whoever designed that thing_… He thought darkly. _I'm going to order them to wear one for the rest of their life!_

When they had finally popped it off, Suzaku had kindly, through some tears and sore throat muscles, informed them that to remove the collar you had to first twist the lock twice clockwise, then give both sides a firm tug. While wearing insulated gloves to avoid triggering the shock sensors.

Insulated. Gloves.

Now, as they entered an old theatre where the rest of Ohgi's group awaited them, Zero allowed them to mingle with Kallen and Ohgi, congratulations were passed around, along with statements of worry. "You two should be proud," Zero spoke to them while drawing the attention of everyone present. "You have helped me perform the impossible. For that I am grateful, Q-1, P-1."

Kallen and Ohgi both looked at him before they nodded.

"Now, I must have a word with Kururugi in private, when I am done with that I would like to speak with all of you as well." He informed them before looking to Suzaku, who seemed rather indignant. A nod and they proceeded into the main theatre and up onto the ruined stage.

Lelouch turned to face his best friend, who stared back at him. "I see they treated you rather roughly." He didn't fake the sympathy. "I am sorry for that, no other opportunities were presented in which to rescue you."

Suzaku genuinely seemed surprised before he steeled his features into a frown. "Is it true? Did you really kill Clovis?"

"Yes." Lelouch said easily. "You may not know it, Kururugi, but this is war. He was an enemy commander and so I defeated his army, then killed him." He explained lightly with a wave of his hand.

That only caused his friend to frown more. "And the poison gas? Those were just innocent civilians!"

_Suzaku… Always the naïve fool_. Lelouch thought. "It was a mere distraction to move things along. Not a single one of them was killed. A perfect result."

"And results… are all you care about, huh?" Suzaku looked sad now as he glanced to the side as if remembering something.

"You're wrong, I value life, which is why I used a fake poison canister and rescued you." Lelouch said, hopping from the stage and approaching the honorary Britannian. "Before you judge my results against those of Britannia's, you should listen to this…" He produced a recorder and pressed play.

"_I ordered the deaths of the elevens in Shinjuku do cover up a personally funded science project named Code-R. I wanted to use it to gain a foothold to become the next emperor_…" Clovis' voice rang through the recorder before Lelouch stopped it.

"You seem shocked?" Lelouch blinked at the expression on Suzaku's face. "You didn't know that he ordered that massacre?"

"I… I wasn't aware, I was shot… then came to and informed a battle had broken out between the Britannian forces and the terrorists…" Suzaku was honest there, and quite torn at the revelation that Clovis had knowingly ordered the deaths of those elevens.

"Shot, you say?" Lelouch feigned curiosity. "Oh, you must be the friend that the student I saved mentioned." This was a gamble, he couldn't reveal himself as Lelouch to Suzaku just yet if the young man was unsure if he was going to join him or not, so he would have to try and play at Suzaku's heart.

"Student?!" Suzaku looked attentive. "You mean Lelo-Er… " He stopped himself and bit his cheek. "You helped him?"

Lelouch smiled. Please that Suzaku was still so worried about him. "He was an innocent caught in the crossfire between my forces and Clovis', he needn't die so I ensured his safety out of the ghetto." A pause. "He proved quite capable an advisor as well, he knew Clovis well, between the two of us. Clovis stood no chance."

"He… Helped you?" Now Suzaku looked hurt.

But then… what did he expect? Lelouch, from the day they met had always made his hatred of Britannia known. And when they attack came and they narrowly survived he could see then that it was solidified.

"_I swear!" Lelouch had cried while Nunnally slept after their long trek. "I swear I will one day destroy Britannia!"_

"Yes. He did, but he turned my offer for friendship down, a pity…" Lelouch turned and sighed gently. He hated lying to Suzaku, but he had to play this right for the moment. He could see Suzaku was going to turn him down, it was all over his questions and expressions. "I suspect you are as well?"

A silence.

"Yes, I refuse to join you." Suzaku spoke, not surprising him. "Your means… won't change anything, you spill blood and all you'll get is killed. I can't follow you," He turned and began to walk away towards the way they'd come in.

"I see," Lelouch frowned at his friend's back. "Where will you go then?"

"My court-martial begins in two hours, I can still make it back and attend." He deadpanned without turning to face him.

Lelouch however was almost reeling at the answer. He expected Suzaku to run, to hide and try to find work under the radar… but this?! "What? Are you insane? The only reason that trial exists is to find you guilty and execute you!" Suzaku couldn't be _that_ naïve, could he?!

The Honorary Britannian stopped and hung his head a moment. "I thank for you saving my life, Zero." He raised it again and turned to stare back at the masked man. "But any goals reached through contemptible means amount to nothing. And if I don't go, they'll start cracking down on both Honorary Britannians and elevens even harder. This… is for the best."

He turned and continued on.

"You…" Lelouch grit his teeth. "You fool!"

That made Suzaku stop and turn to look at him with a fond smile. "An old friend said that a lot, he would always say I was a fool… and maybe he's right. But… we all have our principles."

And then Suzaku Kururugi left. To attend his own court-martial while leaving a speechless Lelouch standing there at the closed doors in utter surprise at the sheer stupidity that his friend had displayed. "Well, I didn't become his friend for his brain…" He muttered to himself. _Well, that's a bit of a spirit breaker… but now it's time to address the others_.

He really didn't want to, but he had to. He needed them to understand that a war on Britannia was possible under his leadership. So, he walked over to the doors and parted them, being greeted to the sight of the resistance members watching the doors with a mixture of scorn and curiosity. He answered their looks when they turned to him.

"He refused to join us," Lelouch stated. "But that is fine, I suspected he might have." He honestly hadn't that much. "Now, I would like to ask you all what you think of following me."

"Following you?" Inoue asked.

"Yes," The masked man nodded. "In order to defeat Britannia, I will need an army, supplies and a power base, I want that base to begin with you all," He gestured to them with his arms. "You proved yourselves in Shinjuku, and I believe I proved myself tonight. Together we can not only begin the first steps to liberating Japan…But also towards destroying the corrupt, war mongering nation that is Britannia!"

The gathered resistance cell members glanced between each other, looking for input from their fellows as to what to say about the idea of following someone they knew nothing about. Finally, Tamaki spoke, voice rather serious. "Are you even Japanese?"

That made everyone look at the redhead, then to Lelouch, who stared right back at him. "No." Their eyes widened and their lips formed into small frowns of suspicion. "I am Britannian. I would have told you all sooner, but I first needed to ensure you all could be sure I really wanted to see Britannia destroyed."

"Why would you turn against your own country?" Ohgi asked, eyes more open then the rest of theirs to the idea.

"Corruption? Greed? Vanity? Oppression? Propaganda and a holier than thou view of everyone else outside the nation?" Lelouch let venom sink into his words as he listed only a few of the offenses that his nation was guilty of. "Take your pick, I hate them all. I hate the number and area systems. I despise the royal family and the accursed emperor." The rage that now tinged his words was very real. Just thinking of the monster that was his father made Lelouch's blood boil.

"You may suspect my motives, as is your right, but I want you all to understand that my rage is real, that my drive to see the injustices committed here by Britannia punished is real." He raised fist to his chest. "That is why I helped at Shinjuku, a slaughter of innocents! Unacceptable! I killed Clovis. And now, I ask for your help."

Lelouch looked over each and everyone of them. "I ask again… will you follow me, help me bring about Britannia's fall and literate Japan?"

They were silent as each looked thoughtful, weighing the pros and cons of the offer before Tamaki stepped forward and offered a hand with a wise crack smirk. "Ah hell with it, alone or not, Zero. You've got me."

_Not… my first choice_. Lelouch almost blanched, but. It was a start at least. "Thank you." He took Tamaki's hand and shook it.

Ohgi stepped forward then. "I'm in too!"

"Me too," Kallen nodded to him. "You'll need a lot of Knightmare pilots, and I'm the best there is." She gloated with a smirk.

Soon Inoue and Sugiyama stepped forward with their ascent, and the others as well. Soon, Lelouch was standing before the united decision of the entire cell. And the beginning of his plan to destroy Britannia. _I lost Suzaku today, but at least now I have them_. He thought as he looked them over appreciatively. _But perhaps he'll come around later, I can settle for these odds at the moment. _

"Thank you all." Lelouch said with a bow of his head. "I'll try not to disappoint you all." He cracked a small grin behind the visor. "Be warned however, some of my plans might be a bit confusing."

At the joke, they all shared a laugh. Except Lelouch, who was staring at them, letting them all enjoy the sense of victory that Kallen, Oghi and himself had given them tonight. _Schneizel, it seems your speeches of being a good actor have finally sunk in_. He thought.

This was the beginning of the Black Rebellion.

Lelouch's Rebellion.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Welp, there's chapter 2! I felt a I crammed too much into one chapter, but eh, I wanted to meet my 7000 word mark and I did! So woot! Anyways, thanks to those who have shown their support for this fic this far! I appreciate it. **

**Now, you're all probably wondering about when Big Boss and Lulu are going to meet, no? Well, soon enough! Once it's all nice and set up!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 3  
****Two Pursuers**

Lelouch sighed as he made it back to the Ashford Academy. _Who knew starting a revolution could be so exhausting?_ He thought to himself as he walked along the stone pathway towards the part of the Student Council building where he and Nunnally lived under the care of the Ashford's, a once great noble house now lowered to lesser nobility since the murder of the their primary patron, Marianne The Flash, Lelouch's own mother.

He always found it ironic that it would be the Ashford's that would harbor he and his sister. And he was grateful each and every day for it because it was them that allowed Nunnally safety and comfort. When he saw there were still several lights on inside the wing where he and Nunnally stayed, he smiled a bit. _She must have stayed up waiting for me_.

The former prince stepped into the door and removed his shoes before moving over to the kitchen where he could hear his sister's voice, sounding like she was gossiping with Sayoko again. "I'm home, Nunnally, Sayo-" He stopped in the doorway to stare at the sight that his mind was slowly trying to comprehend.

His sister was folding origami as per usual with her new talent. That wasn't what was surprising. Even as she turned to him and her smile brightened, "Lelouch! You're home safe…" She sounded so relieved.

"Welcome home, Lelouch."

Now the green haired woman who Lelouch had seen take a bullet to the head sitting beside his sister folding origami as well is what Lelouch was currently gaping at, which would have been funny for Nunnally if she could still see. _How is this possible? I saw her die! _He thought. _Better yet how did she track me down? Was she followed? Damnit! _

"Hey, Nunnally." He forced a smile and cheer into his voice. "Sorry I was out so late, I got caught up." He didn't elaborate further but he could see Nunnally accepted the answer all the same. He looked at the woman and frowned at her in displeasure.

Nunnally chose this time to giggle. "Your friend C.C here is such an interesting person," Well that answered one of Lelouch's questions. "She only goes by her initials." And that didn't seem to bother his sister one bit. Then again that was the kind heart his sister possessed. She could accept the highest king or lowest beggar with that same smile so long as she felt she could help them in some way.

Her heart was warm and had room for the entire world if she could have it. As opposed to mine, hardened and cold by betrayal and deceit… Lelouch frowned further before speaking to C.C. "So, C.C, you look well." He was noticeably less warm to her.

The woman merely finished folding the paper crane and looking at her contractor. "So do you, a bit on the tired side. Have you been sleeping well?" The tone of her voice hinted that she knew what he was really up to.

Nunnally frowned in slight disappointment. "Brother has been busy these last few days, Shirley told me wasn't gambling anymore but I wonder where he goes to so late at times now…" Then her head raised as if she just remembered something. "Oh, and how do you two know each other? I don't recall Lelouch ever mentioning someone like you, C,C."

Lelouch looked at C.C and his eyes dared her to say anything about his Geass, Shinjuku or hell even the fact that they met while inside the back of a van being driven by terrorists-

"We met in the back of a van." Came C.C's simple reply. "And that day, he and I formed a promise about our future together." She added as if such things couldn't be taken a dozen different ways. Almost all of them inappropriately.

Nunnally looked surprised and turned her head to Lelouch, who was again staring at C.C like she was the devil. "You did? Well… You're certainly doing this younger than most… and it would have been nice to hear about C.C before having this dropped on me…" She paused, looking thoughtful before finally smiling. "But, I have a nice feeling about her… I approve!"

Lelouch couldn't help but stare his sister incredulously. "It's not like that, Nunnally! She's just joking!"

"No I'm not," C.C deadpanned while beginning another crane, but the twitch of her lips showed Lelouch she was enjoying this.

_You…_! Lelouch narrowed his eyes before spotting the cup of tea and taking it, then dropping it onto the floor where it shattered, scattering tea and ceramic. "Oh no, C.C. Look what you've done," He said like a rehearsed actor. "You're soaking wet, come on, I'll lend you some of my clothes."

He took hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet. Glaring at her with a look that clearly said he wouldn't tolerate no for an answer in his efforts to get her away from his sister. When .C.C rolled her eyes and nodded, he turned and guided her out of the main room. He stopped. "And she was just joking before, and I'll clean that up in a moment, Nunnally!"

Once at his room he closed the door behind them and stared at her. "Well, C.C, I'll skip the cliché of asking who you are and go right to the more important _what_ you are." He frowned. "You were shot in the head, I saw you die and now here you are as if you came from a nice stroll."

The woman merely fanned her hair out and glanced around the room with an expression of bored interest, something she pulled off flawlessly before she turned to him. "Are you enjoying the power I gave?" She ignored his own question.

"Geass? Not entirely yet, I'm still running tests to learn all I can about it's limitations and rules." Lelouch crossed his arms. "Beyond that, it's saved my life and been useful for certain situations of privacy."

"Oh? Most people simply use their ability to its fullest once they get it, figuring it out as they go." C.C smirked. "But then… you don't seem like your average person."

"I receive a mysterious power that allows me to command others into even killing themselves. That's a dangerous power, and while it is useful I've spent too long trying to keep myself and Nunnally alive to risk making a mistake with this power out in the field." Lelouch activated his eye, revealing the crimson bird of Geass. "Above all else, one should understand their weapon before ever coming to rely on it." He deactivated it.

C.C tilted her head. "Oh? So what have you learned in the time we've been separated, then?"

"Well, the most obvious limit, and by far the most troublesome, is that I can only use it once on a person." Lelouch frowned. "I can maintain the trance so long as I keep the power activated and maintain eye contact, though I've found it leaves a bit of a headache after about a minute. My theory is Geass is taking a toll on my mind."

C.C smiled at him like a mother would at her son for saying something cute and adorable while trying to be serious. "Go on."

"Next, the target has to hear my order directly, I can't relay it via notes or other methods." Lelouch went on. "Of course with direct eye contact being a strict requirement, I know for a fact that I can reflect my Geass off mirrored surfaces. A useful tidbit I recently discovered is I can use it through windows, so long as the target is close enough to hear my order and see the Geass, they will still obey despite an obstacle being in my way." He smirked slightly at the woman. "Tomorrow I'm going to try and conduct a series of tests on how long it lasts, and installing delayed and keyworded commands onto others."

"Keywords?"

"Yes, for instance, if I order someone to respond to any order I give them should I say a certain phrase or word." Lelouch shrugged. "If those tests come back positive then I will have successfully eliminated, or at the very least reduced, the annoyance of the single use per person restriction."

"Impressive," C.C smiled in a way that Lelouch thought she looked like she was also mocking him while complimenting. "You've learned quite a bit. But where have you been conducting these tests?"

"Ashford, obviously. The student body makes for excellent test subjects, as I'll never run into them while dealing with Britannia or the resistance cells around the settlement, it's as safe a place as any to learn about my power." The former prince shrugged and stepped over to C.C.

"But now, I want you to answer my questions. How did you survive? And what are your plans? What about the contract we formed?" He asked as those were the important ones.

C.C looked thoughtful, tapping her lower lip with a finger before smirking at him. "Tell you what, since you've been such a clever boy, I'll answer one of those questions. You can choose which," At his incredulous look she added. "Now, now. You should know I don't like sharing about myself, so the fact you're getting this trade is a sign of how much I find you interesting."

"Fine," Lelouch frowned and said. "What exactly is the contract we formed about?"

"Simple, I give you Geass and in return you make my one true wish come true," C.C smiled. "That's all there is to it, I felt I explained it before I stole your first kiss."

Lelouch stared. And stared. And _stared_ some more. "That… That's no answer! That still doesn't tell me a damn thing about what this wish is, or how to achieve it!"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Be more specific next time then, of course I won't answer the same question twice, or a variation of it," She smirked at the tick of his brow. "So, I guess it's what your generation would say is… tough luck?"

"…I'm going to go clean up the mess I made in the main room," He sighed and turned away, stopping at the door. "C.C, I can tell you plan to stay at my side, correct?" She nodded. "Fine then, I'll have Sayoko prepare the guest room for you in the morning, for now, you're welcome to sleep on my bed."

She looked surprised at the sudden bout of generosity before her features returned to the normally neutral expression. "Don't you want the bed?"

"Of course, but I won't be getting much sleep tonight, I missed a test while I was out saving a certain fool and I'll need to make it up to be turned in tomorrow." He neglected to mention he had "geass'd" the professor giving the test to bring it over and hand it over to Sayoko. He left his room and made it back where his sister was sitting, listening to a radio on low volume.

Her head perked and she turned to him. "Lelouch," she smiled, hearing the footsteps of her brother. "Here to clean the mess you made?"

"I made?"

"I'm not stupid, big brother." She giggled and her chair turned to face him with a smile that said "busted", "If you wanted some alone time to talk with miss C,C, you could have just asked." She moved forward and Lelouch met her halfway, leaning down to wrap his arms around in a hug that he knew she wanted. "I'm just glad you're home, I was worried you'd been caught up in the chaos that man Zero started."

_Zero_. Lelouch raised a hand and ran it over his sister's hair. "Don't worry, Nunnally, I'm fine. I just had to take a detour to get around the whole thing," He explained. Not a lie, as he had actually had to take a few detours to throw off any possible tails that may have been around.

Nunnally hummed before leaning back away from him and she yawned cutely, smiling up at him. "Good, well brother…" She smiled. "Tuck me in!"

Lelouch stared at her before his shoulders shook and he chuckled. "Of course, Nunnally." He replied with tenderness. _This is why I take up the mantle of Zero, why I will crush Britannia. _He thought as he pushed her along towards her room, eyes darkening_. Father, no, the entire royal family who betrayed us. Who would have exploited Nunnally for their own ends because of her kind heart. _Lelouch's grip tightened on her chair.

_I'll see them all burn to the ground at father's feet_! Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Three days would pass. In those three days Lelouch had been pleased to hear that Suzaku was found not guilty of the assassination of Prince Clovis, obviously. And per his instructions the resistance cell Lelouch had personally become the leader of was laying low, as Kallen had attended classes a full three days. They never spoke much outside of professional courtesy for the student council, which Milly had practically coerced Lelouch into making sure she got to the student council building to be surprised by the fact she was now part of said council.

Of course, Rivalz pulling out actual wine and Shirley's straight laced attitude had ended in a rather funny situation that had Lelouch chuckling to himself even now. Kallen had ended up soaked and she'd had to barrow some of his clothing. They also made a pact to never, ever mention what happened in the bathroom under penalty of castration for Lelouch.

_Not my fault I didn't see that perfectly placed puddle of wine_. He thought, blushing at the memory before banishing it. He glanced over and saw that Kallen was indeed looking at him, as if she could sense he was remembering the incident and fire in her eyes said it all. _Don't even remember it_. He looked back to the head of the class and sighed.

His Geass tests were also running well, one of the more eccentric students would continue to mark the wall out back once a day, when she stopped he would know the operation length of his commands. His keyword commands were also a success, so that was a load off Lelouch's mind about his Geass' limitations. Delayed commands were also a thing, even if it meant one student was now passing with an A.

So I've eliminated all the surprises for now. Lelouch thought as the door opened and then his surprise meter shot through the roof. _You can't be serious_. He thought.

Everyone else shared the sentiment. Except Nina who looked like the devil just walked in.

Suzaku bowed before the class and offered a small, friendly smile. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi, I'll be joining this class here at Ashford." He said after the teacher instructed him to introduce himself.

Everyone was silent before suddenly the murmurs started. The derogatory comments, the suspicions, all of the things that made Britannia such a horrid nation started up and Lelouch could see the smile falling slightly from his friend's lips. He narrowed his eyes at room, only Nina, Shirley and Rivalz looked like they weren't openly insulting him. _Nina might if she wasn't so dead terrified_.

"Please, settle down everyone," The teacher didn't look at all exasperated at the fact Suzaku was so blatantly being singled out. "Now, Mr. Kururugi, take a seat by… Mr. Lamperouge."

Suzaku looked over to Lelouch, who stared back before nodding. "Right." He walked between the two rows of desks and towards Lelouch, when he was close enough he was surprised himself when Lelouch stood.

Lelouch could see Suzaku was going to talk with him about what was about to happen, but Lelouch wasn't going to stand by and just let Britannia walk over his doormat of a friend if he could help it. _Afterall, I said the fight against Britannia must be against it's ideals. So take this, Britannian pride_. "Welcome to Ashford, Suzaku." Lelouch smiled.

Actually smiled. Full on smile.

Shirley blushed. Nina actually looked less terrified. Kallen raised a brow and the rest of the female students actually stared agape at the fact Lelouch was smiling. The boys of the class were just jealous that Lelouch could get such a reaction from said women with just a smile. Rivalz, well he was forgotten entirely.

Suzaku blinked before looking at the offered hand. "Uh… thanks, Lelouch," He gave an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Why… are you smiling?" It was knowledge between them that whenever Lelouch smiled in public something was afoot.

"Can't I be happy to see my oldest friend?"

And the bombshell was dropped. It was dropped so hard everyone was staring at the pair with the intensity of a mcroscope. Nina was about to ready to faint at the very idea that Lelouch "The perfect grade" Lamperouge was friends, _old friends_, with an _Eleven_. Shirley and Rivalz just looked surprised in a sort of "Wha?" way. Kallen had gone back to her notes.

"I… guess so," Suzaku was clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention. When Lelouch took his hand back, he was again surprised when Lelouch punched him. In the gut. It hurt. "Gah! Lelouch… what was that for?" He gasped, slightly winded.

"That was for worrying me and Nunnally, you fool!" Lelouch didn't have to act this time as he wrapped an arm around the Japanese student. "Getting caught up in something like Clovis' murder, then about to executed. You made Nunnally cry, you reckless idiot." Lelouch took a breath, and then stepped back, offering a more reserved smirk. "And you know you're lucky if you make my sister cry. Most that do-"

"End up at the bottom of a lake," Suzaku rubbed his gut, actually looking like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'm sorry, to both of you… I never planned on getting caught up in all that." He smiled a bit. "So, can I take my seat, or is there more you need to hit me for?"

"For not writing." Lelouch shrugged. "But go ahead, we'll catch up more later, class is about to begin."

And so, the pair sat down and the teacher allowed the class to begin. Lelouch could feel Suzaku's glances, and frankly the former prince could tell he had questions. _Likely concerning my supposed saving by and aiding of Zero_. He thought, already having a pretty good idea what to say to his friend. He hated having to lie to his friends, but for now he would maintain ignorance as far as Suzaku was concerned, helping Zero was a one time thing and he'd refused to join.

It was when class ended and everyone was on break that Lelouch stood and moved for the door, stopping to tug at his collar when Suzaku looked over at him. Realization flashed across his eyes before he nodded back to the former prince. Lelouch proceeded to the roof and waited.

Suzaku joined him and together they leaned against the railing, staring down at the academy grounds in silence. "So," Lelouch spoke first. "It's good to know you still remember the signal."

"Yeah," Suzaku smiled a bit. "Meeting on the roof, like the old days."

_Better days. _Lelouch thought. "You look like you've got things on your mind, I'm listening, if you want to share."

"Lelouch… I know you helped Zero defeat Clovis at Shinjuku." Suzaku came right out when he was sure they were alone and he stared at his friend with an intensity.

The former prince continued to stare at the ground, letting the silence hang for a moment before finally he said. "Clovis deserved what Zero gave him." He deadpanned.

Suzaku stared. "Lelouch, you don't get to decide that." He said, sounding sad. "He was still your brother, your family. How could you say he deserved to _die_?"

"Family? Brother?" Lelouch scoffed and turned to face Suzaku. "Where was my family when my mother was killed? Scheming. Where was my brother when me and Nunnally were banished? Not caring." He frowned at the Japanese man. "He ordered the massacre of innocents, he experimented on an innocent woman. He was a monster. I have no love for him, or anyone else outside of Nunnally in that family." He turned back to the academy grounds.

"But, if he did then you should have taken it to the proper authorities-"

"He was the viceroy, Suzaku, A royal prince to boot, what proper Authorities would have I contacted?" Lelouch retorted with a raised brow. "My father? That would have gone over well. Hey dad, I know this is random, but Clovis is doing some horrible stuff down here, mind helping? Oh what? Clovis' horrible stuff is your weekend hobby? Huh, that's not that surprising. Well bye dad, hate you forever."

The sarcasm was strong in Lelouch.

Suzaku stared at him with a disappointed frown. "Still, you could have tried-"

"And failed."

"To make sure you did it the proper way, rather than taking the easy way out-"

"You try defeating superior numbers sometime then."

"And staining your hands in the blood of your own family-"

"Again. No love lost there."

"And take this seriously, Damnit!" Suzaku finally snapped, glaring at Lelouch. "Life and death isn't a game, Lelouch! And results gained through impure means amount to nothing but more ill will! That is why rules and laws are put in place to keep order! Otherwise there's nothing but chaos and death!"

Lelouch stared at Suzaku for the longest time before saying. "I took it seriously, Suzaku. I am taking it seriously, I know what I did. I beat my brother, I let a man in a mask kill him. In doing so, terrorist attacks are on the rise. Because I helped Zero." Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "You're a soldier, Suzaku. You think the world can change peacefully? Not Britannia. It's entire society is built upon power. Physical, political. It's rules are all meant to keep people like you down and swamped in red tape."

Lelouch stepped forward and glared right into his friend's eyes. "You may value all life, good or bad, but that's you, if Zero wants to burn Britannia to the ground, then I'll give him a light and some gas." He whispered. "I don't expect you to understand. But I do expect you to know that seven years of hatred and anger doesn't just disappear when given the chance to be focused on even a single part of what created it."

Before Suzaku could reply further the bell rang and signalled them that class was about to start again. He sighed, looking at Lelouch. "Just… keep in mind that if you get caught up in something and die, it's Nunnally who's paying the price." He said, turning and walking towards the door.

Lelouch stared after him before following to their next class.

When they reached it, they were surprised that it wasn't the usual teacher today. It was someone new. "Afternoon students," The man said with a disarming smile as he stood there, arms crossed. His form was lean in the gym teacher's uniform. But he was definitely athletic. He had blonde hair, but it already seemed to be greying at the roots despite his appearance of only, at Lelouch's best guess, upper thirties.

"My name is Adam Torrance. I'll be taking over as your teacher for awhile."

_I can't believe the boss called me back from the E.U front for this_, Ocelot thought. _And this codename… Adam Torrance? Seriously? Still, the fact Kaz got me in was impressive. Least now I can hopefully find the mystery student boss is so focused about._ Why Snake was so focused, he couldn't understand. But what the boss said goes.

As his assembled class greeted him, he kept up his cheery attitude. "Now, as I'm new and my predecessor left about as much notes as a sticky pad, I'm going to simply take this time to remember you all, so, when I call your name, ah, you all know the drill." He lifted a clipboard.

And so began Ocelot's mission of observation.

* * *

Meanwhile!

A gunshot. Two more.

Kaz could already tell Snake was in a bit of a mood as he mowed down target after target. Ever since the reveal of that masked man, Zero, Snake had taken to thoughtfully shooting targets in a rented fun range. After one of these sessions Snake had decided to recall Ocelot from the E.U operational front and bring him in for some good old fashioned espionage inside Ashford.

Why Ashford? Because Kaz had looked into the student's uniform and found the one at Ashford was a match, so that meant their mystery student with something called "Geass" was there among them. Ocelot was to find them and do some observations before reporting back to Snake. "Well, boss… you wanna hear the reports that I've received from Outer Heaven?"

"Hn." Gunshot.

"Yes then," Kaz lifted a PDA. "The ammo arrived this morning, so we're good for another year depending on our level of activity and how trigger happy our guys are out in the field." A click. "Huey also mentioned that there's talk on the net among some of the scientific types that some big Sakuradite distribution convention is coming up in area Eleven as well."

"I see." Gunshot. More gunshots.

Kaz sighed. "I'd ask him to confirm that, but I also received a contract request from a Mr. Fanette to run private security for the event by sending some of our guys to act as discreet bodyguards for his daughter." He explained easily. "Seems all the rapid terrorist attacks are getting to him."

"What do we know about the target and client?" John asked as he reloaded his 1911.

"Target," Click, click. "Ah, here we are. One Shirley Fanette. Cute, is an above average grade student at Ashford, coincidence? Maybe not. Described as bubbly and outgoing." Kaz listed off the information. "If we accept, she won't be too hard to guard, she stands out in a crowd and is extremely friendly by all reports."

"And the client, her father?"

"Her father is a bit more of a mystery, with OSI clearance I couldn't even access anything substantial about his line of work. But he's a scientist who was contracted by Clovis' right hand man, Bartley, along with several others. No idea what they were working on, beyond that he's apparently a good man and father." Kaz replied with a frown. "Straight laced scientist hired by horrible people… seem familiar?"

"Too much so." Snake pulled the slide of his sidearm back and checked the chamber.

"The pay is also pretty good considering the scale of the job," Kaz went on to bypass the possibly sensitive topic easily. "I'm thinking two of ours should suffice. Maybe Hayes and Boris-"

"I'll go myself," Snake said. "Me and Hayes will be more than enough for that." He said as he released the slide and the weapon locked another round into the chamber. "When is the event?"

"Huey says in about a week, so we've a lot of preparation time for that." Kaz replied as flipped through some of the documents on the PDA. "Reports from Ocelot before his redeployment put our operations out in the E.U as ninety-seven percent successful. We're raking in the cash on that front since the Prime Minister is making us work to the bone."

"The second Prince knows we're expendable," Snake holstered his firearm and looked over to Commander-In-Chief. "He's using our troops as the vanguard, we're just better than he expects." The man adjusted his shirts collar and nodded to Kaz that they were done at the range for the day.

The pair of them moved out into the main weapon's store, giving a nod to the Britannian shopkeep who bid them farewell on their way out. "Militaires sans Frontieres." Kaz mumbled. "Army without borders." He shook his head.

"We've come far, haven't we?"

Snake slid into their personal jeep's passenger seat. Kaz of course opted to drive. "We're still severely restricted because we're an army without a nation." He closed his eye and inhaled. "And until Cornelia clears us as a security risk we can't return to Outer Heaven." A pain in the ass, but perhaps that would work best to their advantage.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me." Kaz chuckled as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the settlement street, joining the traffic around them.

"She doesn't like numbers in general, particularly those of area Eleven," Snake said over to him without turning his gaze from the various people along the sidewalks of the road as they drove along. "She prefers handling situations with forces she personally approves of. It's why she's so well respected as a battlefield commander in the Britannian military."

_And probably she was brought here along with her sister, Euphemia_. Snake thought with a narrowed eye. _Clovis wasn't competent, and she's known as the Witch of Britannia among resistance forces… but to Britannia she is the Goddess of Victory. With her kind hearted sister as Sub-Viceroy, they made a formidable management team_. Zero admitted to killing to Clovis, which meant that he would have to lead the terrorist forces to victory against him before he could approach the G-1 command center to eliminate the late prince.

Against superior numbers as well. Zero was an impressive tactical commander and all the more fitting that Britannia would send Cornelia to correct Clovis' escape. Among her were hand picked Knightmare forces as well, Darlton and Guilford both were expert pilots almost on par with Cornelia herself. Three of them coming into combat with their Knightmares was considered by many to be a sign of approaching death.

_So, Zero_. Snake narrowed his eye. _How will you contend with her then? Or a better question_. John looked ahead. "How will Cornelia contend with Zero?" He whispered.

* * *

Lelouch knew he was dramatic. Hell, he could have started a drama club if he wanted to for all his sense of dramatic flair that he may have used is newest persona of Zero to exude, but even he felt it was a bit much for himself when he panted. "I can feel my lungs… trying to kill me…"

He was currently laying flat on his back on the grass, the other members of the class all sat around him in similar states except for the more athletic members like Suzaku, who was just taking casual shots of the water bottles provided.

Their new teacher was, like Suzaku, perfectly cool as he took a shot of his own water and looked over the various students with a glint of amusement in his blue eyes. "Well, good to know some of you keep up your cardio exercises." He teased them with a smirk.

Lelouch wanted to order him to jump off a bridge but since that would require moving from the extremely comfortable floor he forgot such things and merely tried to ensure his lungs and heart didn't try to find new lodgings on the floor and ceiling. He looked over to Kallen, who was seated off to the side against the wall having been excused from the class due to her "sickness".

She was giving him a secretive little smirk that gloated at her physical superiority over him.

"Mr. Lamperouge, Ms. Stadtfeld! You two can exchange your coy little glances when class is done." The teacher called over to them.

Lelouch could already feel the looks he was getting and Kallen's expression shifted into one of horror with a blush tinting her cheeks. "It's not like that!" They both shouted.

Adam smirked at them. "Right, of course." He waved a hand then looked over the others in the class. "Alright people, five minute break is over, but since I've worked you all to the bone, I'll be nice today, feel free to pass the last ten minutes until your class however you wish." He waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, and good hustle, despite half of you almost dying."

He laughed as he moved over to his office and closed the door behind leaving the assembled students to their own games.

Lelouch took the initiative before anyone else could attempt to talk to him about anything even remotely concerning Kallen and his supposed "relationship", seriously!? High school gossip in one of Britannia's best academies within the areas? He looked to Suzaku. "You and your military training…" He offered a small chuckle.

The Honorary Britannian just looked at him with a smile, shaking his head. "You'd be better off if you just got some exercise, walking to and from Ashford and between classes is hardly a rigorous training regime." He teased right back.

And for those moments Lelouch felt like it was seven years earlier before the invasion. When he felt… normal. Not like a banished prince, a terrorist leader, an empty shell living a lie to protect his only remaining true family. Just _normal_.

"I forgot how much I missed being able to just chat with you like this," Lelouch admitted out of the blue as he sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow with a sigh.

"Yeah," Suzaku gave a somewhat sad smile. "It has been awhile, huh?"

Lelouch nodded and glanced at Kallen. Sure enough she was swamped by her fellow female students, and judging from the harsh whispers of the gathered group she was being asked the same questions Lelouch was trying, and succeeding, to avoid. She looked at him and glared.

He smirked right on back and turned back to Suzaku, content with his minor victory over her previous gloating. "So, you're still with the military?" He asked, then shook his head. "Ah, never mind, probably can't talk about it, right?"

"Oh? Oh! Not at all, It's nothing secretive," Suzaku smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "I'm with the engineering corps now, still in the military but now it's more a support role." He explained to his long time friend with a shrug. "Not as dangerous, so you and Nunnally don't have to worry about me being tangled up in anything else from now on, right?"

Lelouch felt Suzaku was withholding details but he wouldn't force the topic. "Good, because you make Nunnally worry like that again and it won't just be a punch you get." The former prince said with a smile. "And that's just for causing Nunnally worry, don't forget I you have my own nerves to get settled for it."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch with an unreadable expression while his friend laughed. _Lelouch, do you really feel nothing for helping Zero kill your own brother? Or are you just hiding the feelings you felt for it? _He thought with concern for his friend. Suzaku knew the guilt that came with killing another, especially when it was your own flesh and blood. If Lelouch felt nothing then… Suzaku couldn't imagine what else Lelouch was capable of.

"_But he turned my offer for friendship down, a pity_."

_No, Lelouch had to feel something if he turned down an offer of partnership with Zero_. Suzaku thought confidently. Why else would Lelouch decline to ally with a man who was making so much trouble for Britannia? The thought comforted Suzaku that his friend wasn't some sort of psychopath out to destroy all who had wronged him and Nunnally.

"-aku?"

Suzaku blinked. "Huh?"

Lelouch was waving his hand in front of his friends face with a raised brow. "You spaced out there, wondering if maybe I was boring you with my reminiscing." He joked when he saw Suzaku was responsive again. "But really, are you alright? You looked like something was troubling you." He tilted his head as concern tinged his eyes.

Suzaku was touched. "I'm fine," He snickered. "Lulu."

Lelouch blinked before he blushed. "Where did you hear that nickname!?"

"Shirley," Suzaku replied with a chuckle. "And your various fan girls who have taken to calling you it behind your back." He laughed at the horrified expression that overtook Lelouch's face at the idea that the nickname he despised was being used widely by the students while he wasn't present… or rather being used at all.

"I… I don't…" Lelouch face palmed and ran said palm down his face in exasperation. "Damnit, Shirley." He mumbled with a groan.

"Aw, don't be so negative about it, _Lulu_." Suzaku saw his brows twitching now and it only added to amusement of the Japanese male. "I think it's oddly fitting, since you have a bit of a girly figure…"

_Three_. Suzaku thought as Lelouch stilled. _Two, here it comes… One_!

"I do not have a girly figure you health nut!" Lelouch, as predictably as the days of their childhood, shouted, cool collected façade falling to embarrassed indignation. Lelouch just lost his cool and Suzaku watched with all the amusement he could muster. "I do not! And get that stupid grin off your face!"

Suzaku just grinned wider. _Wait for it_…

There was a giggle, then several, even a few snickers. Lelouch then remembered exactly where they were and what he just did. He turned over to see the other students in the class giving he and Suzaku various looks of amusement, mostly towards Lelouch who was known as the "Prince of Ice" for his constant cool and collected attitude.

Which had just been discarded by a few choice words of a time almost forgotten.

"What?" One of the students suddenly said from her place and drew everyone's attention. They watched as she pulled out her phone and flipped it open, soon her friends were watching over their shoulders as a voice came through the speakers.

"_And so the military operation lead by the new Viceroy Cornelia will commence tomorrow as planned_." A news reporter relayed simply. "_The operation details are kept secret, but several sources point to the possible apprehending of terrorist forces in the Saitama ghetto. If so, good luck to our new Viceroy."_

Suzaku tensed and considered what this could mean. If such an operation was planned and being broadcast out like that on a news station then it was painfully obvious what the Viceroy was attempting to do. She was trying to draw Zero out with such a blatant trap. He looked to Lelouch to see his reaction.

He looked unamused.

"She's going to try drawing Zero out," He muttered. "How predictable."

The honorary Britannian glanced down and saw Lelouch clenching his fist tightly. The anger in his eyes was something Suzaku was familiar with. It was the anger of being helpless to do anything for those who were going to suffer. _Are you worried about the people in the ghetto? Or about Zero? Maybe Cornelia?_ Suzaku thought with growing concern. He remembered Lelouch telling him that of their many siblings he was only ever really close with Clovis, Euphy, Cornelia and Schneizal.

_Damn you, Cornelia_! Lelouch thought with a glare at the mental image of his older sister. _Such an obvious trap, you're insulting me-No! Daring me to come for you, aren't you_? Lelouch had his pride and it was currently torn between two decisions. If he accepted this invitation there was a very good chance that relying on untested terrorist forces in Saitama, like he had in Shinjuku, could get him killed or captured.

_And if she catches me, t could lead her back to Nunnally, which would mean the Emperor would know we're still alive_… And without Lelouch there to protect her she could be turned into a political pawn again. He couldn't allow that! But at the same time he couldn't just allow Saitama to be destroyed. It could damage Zero's reputation that Lelouch was trying to build it up to. _What do I do? I accept and I could be stopped… but if I refuse the people might think lesser of Zero's greatness. I need to do something_… Slowly his lips curled into a small smirk.

"She won't succeed," Lelouch whispered with conviction_. And I know how to ensure that_.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, having barely caught that. "Who won't?"

"No one," Lelouch stood and moved towards the locker room. "Class is about to end, we should get ready for our next ones, Suzaku." His previous tone of relaxed and indignant was gone, now replaced by the same chilling tone reserved for those he considered lower than dirt.

It stung Suzaku to know that whatever was troubling Lelouch was enough to make his friend's happiness disappear so quickly. _Lelouch, what are you planning? Is it something dangerous?_ He narrowed his eyes at his friend's back. _I know you, I know that voice and smirk… you're planning something bad_. Was he planning to help Zero against Cornelia? He'd done it once before against Clovis, even if that time had been one of more convenience than anything else.

If he does help Zero again could Suzaku ignore such a thing? Lelouch would be helping to probably kill another Viceroy… another one of his own siblings! Suzaku frowned and moved after Lelouch. _I won't let you, Lelouch… If I stop Zero at Saitama, you won't be tempted to ever stand against Britannia again. You and Nunnally can- Will be safe to live together._ He vowed.

He'd beseech Cornelia later today to be part of the operation. If he and Lancelot were also on the scene then he could make sure Zero didn't escape and with Zero captured or dead, Lelouch and Nunnally could go on as they have, living normal lives. Nunnally wouldn't lose her brother and Lelouch would never fall into the darkness of vengeance.

It was against Lelouch's wishes, but it was for their own good. Suzaku was certain of this. _I will stop Zero. For Lelouch and Nunnally's safety_. He owed Zero a debt for saving him, but compared to his friendship with Lelouch and Nunnally even that debt had to take second place.

"Besides…" Suzaku whispered with a small guilty smile. "My life is cheap…"

Neither noticed the pair of blue eyes watching them as they stepped into the locker room. Ocelot watched them go and when they disappeared into the locker room did he smirk and turn back to the small computer monitor that showed the broadcast.

"Well, well…" He crossed his arms. "This is your answer, Cornelia? It's a little obvious, but it should serve our purposes just as well." The ball was in Zero's court now. _Don't disappoint us, Zero. The boss hasn't been this interested in someone since myself_. He grinned.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**There's chapter 3 and next chapter is the Saitama Ghetto battle! As you all can see I'm taking the time line and expediting certain events and bypassing others. However soon events will begin diverging from original CG line, still toying with other ideas, it's all so exciting, so much that can be done but I need to walk that line between CG flair and dramatic MGS.**

**Not an easy thing to do, I assure you.**

**That said, yes, yes, I know. "When will they meet?! TELL ME OR SUFFER A VAMP DANCE LESSON!" Soon, soon… soon. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 4  
****Two Observers**

The BlackNet, a world spanning network of the most advanced broadcasting stations and stealth satellites money, labour and months of man hours could afford, was abuzz with activity concerning the happenings of the entirety of the world. News reports were streamed at all times, monitored and timed. Classified and un-classified files moved to and fro across this impressive marvel of inter-connectivity detected to secrecy. Voice and typed reports moves across it as well from agents working different fronts of the world.

From the battlefronts in the European Union to the Vermilion Forbidden City in Chinese Federation. Even from the great Pendragon of Britannia reports kept filing in across the various display screens.

It was from nerve centers like this that agents like Paz Ortega Andrade, codenamed "Athena", worked from to decide the course of action of the shadow organization known only in the darkest pits of the Intelligence world as "Cipher". She was one of many anonymous agents who worked to keep the world steady and balanced.

That balance being that there must be peace _and_ war. Such was the current state of the world thanks to Cipher's interventions. The E.U and Britannia would remain at war for the projected decade as planned, in that time Cipher would use their various contracts and agents to influence the conflict as needed to ensure that neither side finished the conflict too soon.

Of course with men like second prince Schneizel leading Britannia, it was increasingly difficult to keep the status quo on track. The man was a genius and in the two years he'd become Prime Minister and taken to commanding the Britannian forces against the E.U Paz had lost no less than seven agents to the man, all of them had been discovered, and thanks to her Geass, killed before they could talk and possibly reveal the existence of Cipher.

The nimble fingers of the fifteen year old moved across the keys with practiced grace as more reports from Area 11, formerly Japan, filed in and she stopped when she saw it was one of her agents currently assigned to observing the Mercenary unit "Outer Heaven". That place was one of the few unknowns remaining to Cipher because it was difficult to infiltrate using conventional means.

The two times they tried both agents after an extended period of time working for the man known only as "Big Boss" had ended up attempting to betray Cipher. She'd killed them both of course, but she'd since given up physically infiltrating the enigmatic island just off the coast of the E.U's mainland.

It was as unknown as could be to Cipher. And since Britannia's surprise attack on Japan seven years ago, the entire reason the BlackNet had been created in the first place to prevent another disastrous attack on the global balance of the world, Cipher didn't like it. They didn't like this "Big Boss" who held no birth records, no history and no real name. Images of him they'd take were never connected to anyone in the known world.

All Paz knew was he was a dangerous, if lost, man. Who lead a mercenary island of two thousand plus men and women who were all loyal to death to him. It was this stunning charisma that Paz didn't like, it turned her own agents against her and forced her to use her Geass of "Self Destruction" on them.

It forced them to take their own lives.

Cipher had of course taken actions to limit Outer Heaven as much as they could without leaving any evidence that they had a hand in it. They'd limited severely the military manpower that Outer Heaven could employ and ensured that it's technology remained decades behind current designs. For all intents and purposes it should have failed at its purpose as an effective military fighting force for hire.

It had not. It had continued on despite sub-par equipment and for the last fifteen years it's soldiers had seen every combat front across the globe. Big Boss had trained each and every one of his men well, they were effective, unfeeling and by some reports terrifying when encountered.

They'd become a favorite among poorer regions as the "go to" solution for warfare when their own governments couldn't spare troops to protect the region because of it's lack of "strategic importance". Their motto of "No greater good. No just cause." while as heartless as it sounded made it all the more appealing to those who understood these men wouldn't be swayed by morality.

If you paid them to defend your home with their lives. They would dig in and die for every inch of dirt they were paid to protect.

Paz admired that about them, but she was careful never to allow admiration to hinder her judgement and so when she reviewed the recent reports from her agent she was forced to admit that Big Boss coming out of his usual apathy for the recent terrorist known as Zero, who's appearance at the execution and subsequent rescue of Suzaku Kururugi, and the fact he'd assassinated a Prince of Britannia.

A little tidbit Paz found most enjoyable because her own father was a Britannian pig who had abused her mother and herself until his "untimely" suicide.

The lithe agent smiled and twirled in her office chair, humming a gentle tune under her breath as she waited for the triple encrypted and multi-packet report to filter through her security systems. A little ping and she lifted her leg out to catch the leg of the desk stopping herself in front of the keyboard and primary display.

She slid forward and peered at the report. She skipped the usual time stamping, agent name and other such details as she knew who it was from already and instead got to the juicy bits.

_I've narrowed down the search for this Zero to three possible candidates inside the Ashford Academy of Area 11 (Formerly Japan). Based off initial reports of who was absent during the Shinjuku incident and death of Clovis La Britannia. The three being _Victor Hershall_, _Alexander Hurst_ and _Lelouch Lamperouge_._

_Recommendation? Observation of the three candidates. _

_Personal notes._

_I feel the most likely is _Lelouch Lamperouge _and _Victor Hershall_. Both have a habit of frequent disappearances from school and both were absent the entire day of the Shinjuku incident. No details available on their activities that day and any alibis provided cannot be proven or disproved._

Paz raised a hand and tapped at her lower lip with a finger several times while she considered what course of action to take. _Besides observation of course_, she fully intended to keep these three under a microscope until she found the identity of Zero. It was what came after that she would need to bring to the other nerve operators across the BlackNet.

She quickly sent a simple note of "excellent work and keep it up" in a nutshell and closed the communication line before resuming her thought process. She couldn't make a real decision until she knew exactly what Zero intended with his little appearance. He'd made the entire resistance movement in Japan pick up it's slack and in doing so provoked Britannia into sending both Cornelia and Euphemia to act as Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy.

_The Witch and the Princess_. Paz though to herself as her finger came up to toy with some of the curly locks hanging by her youthful face, her other hand smoothing out her skirt as she continued to twirl on her chair slowly. _In the days since she arrived Cornelia has been very busy, this latest stunt with Saitama is just an obvious trap to lure Zero out… and if Big Boss is as interested in Zero as Adamska said…_ She thought with a small triumphant smile. "It may just be the stage I need to see what Zero is truly made of…"

She could only hope in her heart that it was the destruction of Britannia, or the very least liberation of Japan, for if it was it would provide Cipher the chance to restore the balance to the world that Britannia had destroyed seven years prior.

"Well, Zero…" She giggled and turned to face the many monitors as she pulled the collar of her blouse to allow some of the heated air out. "It seems Big Boss isn't the only one you've gotten the attention of." She clicked a key and brought up an image of the masked man, standing atop the replica of Prince Clovis' car. She zoomed on his "face". "But mine and the rest of Cipher as well."

"So!" Paz leaned back and smiled coyly at him. "Give us a good show." She grinned and began to count down the last few hours until the operation in Saitama began.

* * *

Lelouch crossed his arms across his chest while he observed the gathered members of Ohgi's resistance cell as they filed into the newly acquired hideout he'd gotten from some very helpful drug dealers and enforcers who decided they no longer needed the space.

_Nor their lives_. Lelouch thought behind his mask as he looked them over. "I'm glad you all made it." He said as he hopped off one of the many crates that had been laying about. The place was three stories, inconspicuous and had a series of underground tunnels that had been made to connect to the older subway systems below the Tokyo settlement.

It allowed him perfect free movement to and from the ghettos and the Settlement itself. The perfect base of operations for his growing rebellion. "Sheesh, Zero…" Tamaki said as he took a whiff of the air in the place. "Smells like someone spilled a pharmacy in here."

"It was once a drug den that I have recently taken over through negotiations with the authorities and some greased palms." Lelouch waved a hand. "I've had some cleaning supplies brought in because I want you all the make this clean and sterile, it's going to serve as our new headquarters until I can get us better accommodations elsewhere."

He approached the group, who looked a little indignant at being called together for what looked like cleaning duty. A lot of cleaning. "Also, I'll be barrowing you," He pointed to Ohgi, "Q-1," Kallen and then to Tamaki. "And you."

Three looked more attentive. "As you all well know by now, the new Viceroy as been broadcasting her latest operation for the last day and a half, it's a trap to draw me out into the open and likely capture, or failing that, killing me. However, I feel if I do not make an appearance then she will slaughter the inhabitants of the ghetto as retaliation." He explained to their shock. He allowed a few moments for them to come to terms with it before continuing.

"This is both a sign that Britannia considers us a real threat and how serious they are in eliminating us." Lelouch threw on his Zero charisma and waved his arm to the side, sending his cape into a flourish. "If Cornelia li Britannia wishes me to appear! Then I shall! But not alone, I need those I can depend on to help me ensure the safety of the ghetto inhabitants."

Kallen stepped forward and crossed her arms while cocking her head to the side, sending her crimson locks swaying beautifully. "So you have a plan?"

Lelouch smirked behind his mask. "Of course, Q-1, Cornelia will likely not attend the battle herself as she thinks I'll be foolish enough to attempt to use the same strategy I did against Clovis, but I know she isn't someone to be dealt with using amateurish tactics such as that. That's why I need you there with me, I'll need your considerable talents in a Knightmare."

If she was embarrassed by the compliment she didn't show it. "What about me, huh?" Tamaki asked with an eager grin. "What can I do for you bossman?"

"Tamaki, you and Ohgi will be providing support for me and Q-1 in Knightmares of your own, serving as my bodyguards, if you will." Lelouch replied. Normally he wouldn't trust such a task to someone like Tamaki, but what the man made up for in foresight he made up for in sure determination and eagerness.

"I'm guarding you, huh? Well I can't think of anyone better!" Tamaki punched the palm of his hand and smirked.

Ohgi looked hesitant. "But, Zero… maybe replacing me with Sugiyama or even Inoue might be better, they're better pilots and I-"

"Ohgi, I'm surprised," Lelouch turned to him fully. "My Second-in-Command must remain at my side should anything happen to me, plus it will give you some experience in how to operate a battle like a master."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Kallen raised her brow at the masked man.

"Perhaps a little, but that is because I have faith in the hands of those I am placing my life in." Lelouch replied simply as if such a thing were commonplace.

"So that brings me to my question," Inoue said from her place with a bit of a frown. "Where are we going to get the Knightmares?"

"A good question, one I spent the last day preparing for." Lelouch turned and gestured for his chosen three to follow him. "Come, the remainder of you have your orders. Sorry it's not glorious." He proceeded along towards the hidden entryway that would lead down into the old Tokyo subway system, long since abandoned and mostly caved in or sealed off by the Britannian government.

When they descended down into the old system, Lelouch snapped his fingers and lights lit up along the part of the old station and revealed several Sutherlands kneeling and at the ready for piloting. Beside them were an array of weapons from Jousting Lances, AK-03 Assault rifles and one Anti-Knightmare shoulder cannon.

The Sutherland's for the most part seemed identical and in good shape sides the one on the far right which was painted a deep and dark red. "Q-1, I believe you can find yours." Lelouch said, watching with amusement as her face twisted into an excited grin. She practically rushed over and climbed the kneeling frame.

She hopped into the cockpit.

"Keys are in the ignition." Lelouch said to Ohgi and Tamaki, who both nodded and made their way to the other two units. Lelouch himself made his way towards the remaining Sutherland and got into the cockpit.

He slid into the machine and it sealed behind him. A moment later he activated the machine and with a series of blinking lights it came to life around him. "All systems green," Lelouch mumbled as he gripped the controls and pressed his feet into the pedals. "P-1, P-4 and Q-1, status update? How are the Sutherlands reading?" He asked when he opened the comlink.

"I'm good here," Ohgi said first, still sounding a little amazed he was again sitting inside a Sutherland.

"Tamaki here, all good bossman." The brash member of the team had excitement running through his voice.

"Absolutely perfect." Kallen's voice was awed, there was also the distinct sound of keys being tapped away. If Lelouch had to guess she was setting the system to the way she preferred it.

"Alright, I'll inform you of the plan while we're en route to Saitama." Lelouch took a breath and activated the Landspinner systems and moved onto the old tracks. He lead the group along the subway system towards Saitama.

* * *

"Viceroy! Operation countdown is in the final ten minute marker!" Relayed one of the bridge officers.

Cornelia sat in the command throne of the G-1. Though she'd have preferred being out there with Darlton, she needed to remain on the G-1 to oversee the battle and ensure no one did anything stupid. She promised her sister Euphy that she would minimize bloodshed to the local number's population as much as she could, but if Zero didn't show she would have to order their complete annihilation as a show that Zero wasn't the savior the numbers were making of him.

"I'm aware, Captain," Cornelia said offhandedly with her cheek supported by her first. "Have any of the scouting parties spotted Zero?" She wasn't here for anything else than to avenge her half brother Clovis.

"No, Viceroy…" The Captain looked a little put-off from the dismissal, everyone of them bridge crew knew the three Captain's asked to accompany Cornelia to this operation were on thin ice because it was they who let Clovis get killed.

"Then we wait until the very last second," The Goddess of Victory said simply and sat upright before looking at her chosen knight, Guilford, who was looking the same as her. He too wanted to be out there on the field and not cooped up in the command vehicle. "You look bored." She said with a smirk.

Guilford stood straighter. "Not at all, your highness." He replied briskly. "Merely waiting for something to happen."

Cornelia understood that quite well at the moment. She was a battlefield commander, meant to be on the front lines commanding troops while leading the charge, taking in the situation and giving better judgements from there rather than in the back and using a tactical map that listed her men only as simple blips that went out when they were destroyed or ejected. It didn't leave a good taste in her mouth but to attempt to trap Zero she needed to be aboard the G-1 and as her personal Knight Guilford belonged at her side.

Having wiped out many of the smaller surrounding resistance factions around the Tokyo settlement, Cornelia was confident this challenge to Zero would draw that masked fool out of hiding to face her as he had done to Clovis. And if his pride was as she predicted he would attempt the same strategy to get to her as before with her half brother.

So it was just a matter of waiting for the proper moment to spring her trap.

Of course, it could all be avoided if Kururugi and the special corps were serious about his promise to ensure Zero didn't escape Saitama. As an irregular unit, Cornelia didn't trust them, even if they were employed directly under her brother Schneizel, Lloyd Asplund was eccentric, a genius, but eccentric. His assistance Cecile Gloomy was far more agreeable. And while both were excellent Knightmare engineers the fact they chose an Eleven pilot was something that didn't sit with Cornelia.

Still she had to admit the boy's operational record inside the machine during the battle of Shinjuku was impressive as were his test ratings and synchronization scores. If it was something that she trusted Asplund not to skimp on it was the performance of his prized project.

_Very well, Kururugi_. Cornelia thought with a small frown. _If you're so eager to prove yourself, I will allow you this chance_.

As a commander, ignoring the strength of the first Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame wasn't very smart. Even if discrimination against the numbers was Britannia's policy. She was also curious as to how it really performed out in the field as there was only so much After-Action reports could tell her about it's real capabilities.

The fact it was armed with prototype technology such as Blaze Luminous shielding and Maser Vibration Swords was also something of legend among engineers in the homeland. But to think that it was Lloyd and Cecile who would make those systems a reality. And that the units best performance was in the hands of an Eleven.

_I can see why Euphy was so adamant about giving that boy special treatment, on paper he's a knight in shining armor to her_. Cornelia narrowed her eyes at the thought. _But such childish notions don't cloud my judgements_.

"Operational time has reached the seven minute marker." The same officer reported.

"Viceroy, we're being hailed!" The communications officer called suddenly. "IFF unconfirmed… Signal cannot be traced." He added, typing along the keys.

"Oh?" Cornelia raised a brow and stood. "Bring it up on screen." She had a feeling she knew who it was already.

The main view screen changed and sure enough as she predicted Zero's mask appeared. The man was inside a Knightmare somewhere. "Zero," She smirked. "So you showed up? That takes courage, at the very least." _Even if it was a foolish move_.

"_Cornelia li Britannia, The Goddess of Victory and second princess of the Imperial Royal Family_," Zero's voice was distorted by the helmet and whatever else he had inside to hide his real identity, all she could tell was he was male. "_I admit I hadn't expected a personal invitation from you so soon, you've caught me at a disadvantage here_."

She dismissed the formality that Zero was trying to speak with. "Drop the charade, Zero, you couldn't have known I'd do this."

"_You're right, normally your style would be that of what you've been doing for the last two days, finding the heart of the resistance cell and then removing it_." Zero conceded the point. "_You've been busy, but then any faction who can he so easily found is a faction I have no interest in at the moment. What does interest me is how this day will end_." The masked man leaned back into the cockpit chair. "_You've got me dead to rights, no retreat route uncovered and your forces are all equally spaced out to make a perfect encircle above, below and in the air of the operation zone_."

"_Clovis, of course, thought the same, so like that I have but one option, to destroy your forces and make my exit_." Zero's tone was just a bit too smug for Cornelia's liking and she frowned. "_As you've not ordered a massacre, I've no reason to take your life. But as you've threatened the innocent lives who reside in Saitama_," His hands gripped the controls of the Knightmare he was piloting. "_I cannot allow your forces to remain unscathed! So prepare yourself, Cornelia li Britannia! Your days as the deity of Victory shall end_!"

The connection cut.

Cornelia smirked and stood. "Guilford, I want you out there with Darlton." She said with a glace to her knight. "I will prepare my Gloucester for combat as well. It's obvious Zero isn't going to try removing me." Call it a hunch, but she could feel it in her gut that the man was being truthful about not killing her.

But what irked her was how sure he seemed with his words. Had he really known she'd use this sort of trap? And even as far as to guess she'd use Saitama and prepare a defense early? If so then Zero was a tactical genius she'd not seen since her brother Schneizel and Lelouch. And that was a thought that made Cornelia shudder.

"Yes, your highnes-" Guilford and the rest of the bridge crew stumbled as the G-1 suffered a glancing blow. Klaxons sounded off and the knight leapt forward to stand at Cornelia's side.

"Viceroy, we've been hit by an Anti-Knightmare rifle round!" One of the bridge officers reported as the alarms were shut down. "Leftside mobility gone, they hit the primary engine."

"A shot that accurate and they aimed to disable us?" Cornelia said with a frown as anger flooded her features. _Had he meant to kill me he could have easily shot the G-1's bridge!_ It became clear that Zero meant it when he said he wouldn't kill her. No, he was out to kill her title as the Goddess of Victory.

"Shot angle traced!"

"Fire!" Cornelia shouted and stepped towards the tactical map display. "Bring up the entire operation area as well, open channels to all units." She looked down as the various IFF signatures flooded the map around the entirety of the ghetto. "Alright, Zero. You want to play." She frowned.

A few missiles streaked through the air, impacting into the third last floor of one of the taller buildings in the center of the ghetto.

"Shots fired, sniper removed from play, your Excellency!"

"Tell Darlton to begin the operation, his units will remain his command. Guilford, operational command of the southern forces will go to you once you link up with them." The second princess said as observed the tactical map. "Have Feros and Halcyon squads advance! Send the armor in behind the Knightmares and stay clear of the areas marked on the map that have subway tunnels beneath them. Zero will likely try to collapse those under our units!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"And radio the Special Corps, tell them to ensure Kururugi is ready to launch as soon as I give the order." She said. Much as she didn't like it, she had to use all her cards.

* * *

"Zero! The anti-Knightmare rifle has been destroyed!" Tamaki shouted in frustration. "The hell man? That was a sick weapon!"

"It served it's purpose." Lelouch dismissed. "She now knows that if we wanted her dead, we could have done it." _And like the prideful warrior I know she is, she'll get my true message perfectly and send out her most trusted warriors to take command of the forces around the encirclement to ensure that I don't escape_. Lelouch grinned. _You're a brilliant military leader, Cornelia_, He thought with some familiarity. "But that's what makes you predictable, you've a military mind and a point to prove. Even if you've ensured your IFF and frequencies have remained secure I don't need to see your forces real time to make my own predictions."

"Q-1, have you planted the Chaos mines as I've instructed?"

"_Yes, Zero! They're set to detonate on your word_!" Relayed Kallen from her position.

"Good work, now if my prediction is right, you'll be receiving contact from the North, likely Knightmares backed by traditional armor." Lelouch supported his chin with palm. "I want you to destroy all the Knightmares, retrieve their weaponry if you can. Particularly their Chaos mines, those devices will come in hand."

"_Hai, Zero_!" A pause. "_Contact! Point north_." A chuckle. "_You were right, five Knightmares backed by a dozen tanks! Moving to engage_!"

"Be safe, you're too valuable a combatant to lose this early." He then switched channel. "P-1, how are things from your end? Have my instructions been followed?"

"_Y-Yeah, Zero! I've got the civilians out through the trafficking tunnels, anyone left behind is either a member of the resistance or too stubborn to leave_." He didn't sound pleased that he couldn't convince them all to leave. "_As per your instructions I've given them our radio frequency. I'm patching you through_."

A crackle of static before. "_This is Shinji Yamamoto, Zero? Are you hearing me_?"

"I read you, Yamamoto." Lelouch replied. "Are your people willing to fight then? I cannot have any cowards breaking rank to run if we're to knock Cornelia off her throne today."

"_We're as prepared to fight to the death as we can be_," Yamamoto himself sounded sure. "_We know what you did in Shinjuku, so I speak for the whole of the resistance cell when I say we're glad you're here. What are our orders_?"

"I want you to organize yourselves into teams of six. Arm yourselves however you wish but I want explosives such as RPGs and IEDs dispersed evenly among the teams. Once I've done that, you'll be separated into two divisions, Distraction and Sapper." Lelouch relayed crisply. "I'm reading your radios now. Hand out radios to the squad leaders. Make it quick, you have a two minute window while Q-1, P-4 and I run interference."

"_Right_!" Yamamoto said and to someone off the radio he shouted. "_You heard him! Get yourselves armed and organized_!"

"_Zero! It's Tamaki! I've spotted that air support you were talking about! Looks like attack choppers and some Knightmare transports_!" An excited breath. "_Give me the go ahead and I can send them packing_!"

"Give their location on the tacmap, now." Lelouch ordered. He didn't need Tamaki possibly making a bad call.

"_Oh, right. Point B-07! 08_!" Tamaki said quickly.

The former prince checked the locations of the traps Kallen had laid, then nodded. "Perfect, alright, P-4, fire at will! Take down the ones in front and draw their attention! Whatever you do get them to point A-04! Once they're there, I'll launch the trap I had Kallen set." He explained.

"Right! Get some, you Britannian bastards!" Gunfire echoed over the comlink.

Lelouch switched coms back to Ohgi. "P-1, you're on the move to the specified location?"

"_Yes, Zero. I've left my chaos mines how you said to, and they're ready to trigger_!" Ohgi grunted. "_I'm there! I can see two approaching Knightmare teams with some tanks! They're avoiding the streets that have subways below them_!"

"Just as I predicted." Lelouch said to himself. _She'll not risk an embarrassment like what I did to Clovis, she'll instead use streets without any subway or underground facilities, which narrows down her approaches significantly_. He thought with a growing smirk.

"_Q-1 here, Knightmares and tank team destroyed! I've got their chaos mines and a rocket launcher! But I'm being pursued by two more teams_!" A surprised gasp and the sound of gunfire. "_Damnit, that was close_!"

"Q-1, they're trailing after you, yes?" Lelouch asked as he observed her position on the map. "How far?"

"_A block! The Knightmares, anyways, the tanks are three behind_!"

"Good," Lelouch rolled his neck and gripped the controls the of the Sutherland he was commanding from on the middle floor of a larger storey building. He activated his Fact sphere scanner and looked over the position Kallen was coming from. "Q-1! Turn left now! Use a chaos mine a second after you clear the corner!"

* * *

"Right!" Kallen nodded and jerked the controls, narrowly avoiding the hail of weapons fire from the five leading Knightmares that were pursuing her. She twisted the frame around and retrieved one of the many Chaos Mines she'd pilfered from the team she engaged. "And there you go!" She turned back around and sped along.

She check the rear camera and watch as the Chaos mine parted… and then fired as four of five of her pursuers turned the same corner to continue the hunt. Inside that small window the chaos mine shredded their Knightmares to scrap, four explosions and not a single pilot ejected. The last Knightmare didn't even bother turning the corner to try and get her!

"_The other five Knightmares will have broken off and are going to intercept you from the right when you reach the next intersection_!" Lelouch told her. "_Blast through the convenience store and you'll come out on their flank! Watch the rear guard tanks_."

"Understood." Kallen saw the convenience store mentioned and she twisted her Sutherland to ram shoulder first into the aging walls and plowed right through the two storey building. A wall, two. Three and four! She burst through and ending up on the opposing street. And right as she turned left she saw the five other Knightmares turning to try and defend their now fully exposed asses!

"Too slow!" She raised her rocket launcher and fired. The first rocket slammed right into the chest one of the closer ones, metal bent and bloomed before it exploded, drowning the others in smoke and fire. She didn't pause and fired three more times before her rocket launcher dipped empty.

She rushed forward into the fire, breaking through to see two more remained, one of which was lacking a leg from one of her quick shots. She leapt up and using the rocket launcher as a club brought it down onto the head of the intact Sutherland.

It's head bent and crushed itself to the core, which then sunk lower and soon both the Knightmare and weapon were warped. The pilot seemed to try and eject before the ejection system popped the cockpit out halfway before the warped frame stopped it.

Kallen withdrew her Sutherland's lance and twisted around the now lifeless unit and with a thrust of the mighty weapon impaled the cockpit block. The tip of the golden lance was stained crimson. She pulled it free and turned to the downed mech.

It fired as it's rifles 60mm grenade cannon. She leaned to the side and the round missed her shoulder and head. Had she been in her slower Glasgow there was no telling if she would dodged that. She jumped up and twisting the lance in her hands before bringing it down on the pilot's cockpit block as well.

She breathed and looked down the street. The tanks fired and she jumped right into a small alley to avoid the hail of 90mm explosive shells. "Knightmares destroyed." She said with a small smile.

"_Good work, Q-1. And now they're about to lose their airpower as well_." She could hear Lelouch's smirk.

She turned and looked up over to the ruined ghetto where Tamaki would be leading the airforce. Sure enough about two dozen attack choppers and at least seven Knightmare transports were giving chase. She also saw the various lower building tops they'd be flying over.

Without warning, the air was suddenly filled with the thousands of superheated flechetes as the seven chaos mines she'd laid on those roofs activated and filled the air with so much flak that the choppers stood no chance. The Knightmare transports tried to drop their payloads, but since they would just be sending them down into the hailstorm.

Explosions dotted the sky above the Northern part of the ghetto and debris rained down like new years.

"_Northern air force eliminated_." Lelouch chuckled. "_Good work, P-4, Q-1. Now, P-1, are the advancing forces in position_?"

"_Yes, Zero_!" Ohgi said over the com.

"_Good. Detonate the chaos mines_."

Kallen used her Landspinners to climb to the top of one of the buildings she was pressed between and saw one of the taller buildings begin to tumble over as a hail of heated metal tore through its walls and supports, creating the image of a very big tree about to fall. It leaned and then in almost slow motion impacted the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust that swept across that half of the combat zone.

"_Zero you got them! Brought it down right on top of them_!"

"_I've also turned that approach into a no-man's land, tanks nor Knightmares aren't getting through that wreckage without slowing down_." A pause. "_And now, the local resistance had organized itself. With the losses she'd sustained, I have little doubt Cornelia will recall her forces to regroup and re-think her options_."

"_Holy cow_!" Tamaki suddenly shouted. "_Right on! They are, the tanks and remaining air forces are pulling back! Hah, kicked em right between the legs_!"

Kallen turned and indeed saw the other approaching air forces were backing off outside of the combat area. _Lelouch, who the hell are you? How do you do all this?_ Kallen wondered in awe. She knew he played chess extremely well, hell he was the top chess player in Ashford. But did he really learn to apply that thought process to the battlefield? If he did it would explain how he was doing so well.

"_Congratulations everyone, we've brought ourselves a small window to make extra preparations_." Lelouch went on as if nothing happened. "_Salvage what energy fillers you can from fallen machines. Stick to cover. I estimate we have maybe four, hopefully five minutes before they launch their main attack_."

"Right." Kallen breathed and reached down, unbuttoning her piloting suit a bit to air herself out, she didn't even realize how hot it was inside the cockpit until now when her heart was settling down.

"_Gotcha, boss_!" Tamaki was grinning alright.

"_Alright, Zero_." Ohgi sounded like he was relieved.

Kallen smirked to herself. _Bet the Witch of Britannia is pretty pissed about now_.

* * *

Cornelia was angry. No, livid. No! _Furious_.

Her advanced forces had been stopped. But she expected that, no what she hadn't expected was for them to be stopped by traps and what appeared to be only three Knightmares! Three. Damn. Knightmares had stopped at least seven teams of Knightmares, three dozen aerial vehicles and most of the remaining tanks now didn't have Knightmare support and were forced to pull back.

She couldn't begin to think about who the hell could be commanding these forces. Zero was pulling ambushes left and right, he was reading her like a damned open book! _How? _She thought with a glare at the tactical map. _How is he reading every move I make? He can't see my forces, nor hear their coms. And yet he still destroyed my scouting forces without suffering a single loss_.

Another thing that bothered her that was no other contact with additional forces outside of the three Sutherland's who were following Zero's orders. Had they gotten out somehow? Any unblocked tunnels were being guarded by her forces and none had reported any contacts. _But if Zero had someone gotten all the civilians and resistance members out then why remain? _She narrowed her eyes. _Is he staying here just to mock me_?

If he was then she was right in assuming he was prideful but also wrong in his own stupidity. _I thought he would try to get close to me like he did with Clovis, but instead he's resolved to fight me. No matter, he may have stopped my scouting forces but I still have him outnumbered forty to one_. She blinked when the main view screen flickered.

"We're being hailed again, your Highness." Her communications officer informed her. "Same unknown frequency."

"Let it through." Cornelia steeled her features.

The main screen switched views and Zero was again sitting inside his Sutherland and despite lacking a face to form facial expression with he still looked smug. "_I'm disappointed, Cornelia. I had hoped you would be a far more devious opponent but these opening moves haven't inspired confidence in your abilities_." He raised a hand, showing off a single black King as it twirled between his fingers. "_In case you're wondering, yes, I've successfully evacuated Saitama_."

"You…" Cornelia bit her lip and glared with a searing hatred at the masked man. He dared to insult her? "Just who are you?"

"_I am Zero_." Zero replied, then tilted his head. "_I am the Avatar through which the vengeful soul of Lelouch vi Britannia acts_!"

_Le-Lelouch?! _Cornelia's anger and mind stopped and processed the name and with it came memories. Happy memories of days spent at the Aries villa in Pendragon when she, Euphy, Lelouch and Nunnally had been younger. Those were some of the happiest days of her and Euphemia's life.

"What do you mean?" She growled lowly at the man as her anger returned ten fold. "How do you know Lelouch?" She didn't dare hope either of her siblings were alive.

"_Seven years ago, I met a young boy and his crippled sister, they were being housed with the Kururugi family_," Zero began and crossed his legs. "_Sound familiar_?" Cornelia's eyes widened and then narrowed. "_I was surprised to find out that this boy and girl were actually members of the Britannian Royal Family, more so… when I saw the hatred in the young boy's eyes_."

"_At the time I didn't understand. But as he and I played chess together over the coming weeks, I would learn of the tragedy that had befallen his mother and sister. How he went to his father for answers to a question he rightfully deserved to know_." Zero's voice was just a bit harsher now than it's usual dramatic neutrality. "_Instead he and his sister were made into political tools and banished! I then understood his hatred! And together he and I vowed to one day destroy Britannia and it's rotted corruption off the face of the planet_!"

Cornelia stared at the masked man before her on the screen as her mind reeled to accept and sort all this. _Lelouch had vowed to destroy the homeland? The empire? Their own father? _She knew what happened to Lady Marianne must have affected him deeply, just as it did Nunnally. _But to go so far? Lelouch…_ She thought as she felt for the first time since her failure to have them returned to Pendragon when she'd learned of their banishment to Japan.

"What happened to them?"

"_The invasion of Japan happened_." Zero replied with venom. "_And so it now falls to me, and me alone to destroy Britannia! And make no mistake, no matter what obstacles stand before me, be they a vastly superior army or god itself! I will see Britannia destroyed_!"

"_All for the sake of a dream that an angry, lost little boy prince had for a gentler world where his sister and he may have lived happily_." The masked man's voice dipped lower now into nostalgia. "_Clovis was but the first, soon I shall pass judgement on all members of that corrupted family. But only one member is truly set for execution. Charles zi Britannia_."

That bit of information dropped Zero's posture changed and he gripped the controls of his Sutherland. "_But I've indulged your curiosity enough. And the battle of Saitama Ghetto is still underway_." He moved the Knightmare and Cornelia frowned at him.

"Your majesty! Fourth Knightmare spotted!"

Cornelia let the screen switch and it zoomed in onto the middle floor of one of the buildings in the center of the ghetto. She could see a Sutherland moving into a standing position. She knew this was Zero. The enemy commander and her last real link to Lelouch and Nunnally's memories.

"_Now, Cornelia, Unless you plan to retreat or surrender! Then let the second round commence_!" Zero's voice blared through the com systems, spamming every one of her forces within range. "_And you shall learn… that justice stands with me_!"

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

**There it is, chapter 4! And only one review for the last chapter? Guuuuys you're killing me! I love I'm getting favs and followings though! But reviews are good for the soul (my ego!)! Anyways, yes, I have now introduced another player onto the global stage! Cipher is in the house! Along with Paz.**

**Adamska is a double, no, triple agent?! NOOOWAY! Yes. Yesway.**

**Now if you would be so kind as to leave a review! I don't have a problem! Maybe a little one… Have a nice day!**


	6. Codex Entry 1

**Two Sons**

**Codex Entry 1**

**-Cipher-**

Originally created in 1892 A.T.B as a series of secretive meetings between many high ranking military and political figures from all nations of the world to conduct Backroom deals, with the rising power of Britannia and the expanding super powers across the world along with steady rises in technology along with global conflict Cipher slowly turned from seedy gainful meetings to a secret society.

By 1987 A.T.B Cipher's transformation was complete and it's goal had chained from individual power and exclusive dealing to global military and political shifts. Using funds amassed from the last century of nobility and funnelled military funds and equipment, Cipher has arrayed a massive web of information that spans literally the entirety of the globe. Though it is backed by hundreds of private sectors only a few dozen agents, known only as "Nerve operators" are truly working towards Cipher's goal of "global balance".

Through the instigation and cessation of conflicts across the globe via blackmail, bribery, assassination and information dealing they have since worked to ensure that no one superpower may eclipse the others. With agents infiltrated into almost every part of society there is little Cipher is not aware not. But on 2010 A.T.B when Britannia attacked Japan and conquered it in a surprise move Cipher constructed the BlackNet to ensure such a disaster would never reoccur.

**-Diamond Dogs-**

Founded by the enigmatic mercenary known only as Big Boss in 1955 A.T.B. The Diamond Dog Private Military Company has operated out of the island off the coast of the E.U known as Outer Heaven. Originally funded out of the pocket it's original founder, Big Boss. Who had inherited the funds from his previous unit, The Boss and her Cobras. By 1980 A.T.B The Diamond Dogs had become a popular, if poorly equipped, combat force for poorer nations who couldn't afford to field their own military power carelessly or lacked any at all. Being dubbed as "The Poor man's army" for a few years due to their acceptance of any job.

However, as Knightmare Frame technology and other advanced combat systems began to take root, Diamond Dogs would eventually evolve from a mercenary force of some two hundred and bloom into a combat force of almost two thousand by 2012 A.T.B. With several military and engineering geniuses on their payroll, Huey Emmerich and Dr. Strangelove, both heads in their respective fields along with veteran soldiers from every nation due to the growing conflicts it has since been turned into a fearsome, if slight dated geared, private military force.

**-Big Boss-**

The enigmatic soldier known only as "Big Boss" to those who live on the battlefield. Once the apprentice of then legendary soldier "The Boss" and a prospective recruit for her fearsome team known as the Cobras. Though he possesses no real name outside of the title granted to him by his mentor, he has gone by many names before and often takes to claiming the first and last names of some of his subordinates. No records exist of who this man is or where he was born. Only that he was apprenticed to The Boss and upon her death was granted the respective title "Big Boss".

The founder of Outer Heaven and the Diamond Dogs, Big Boss would first make his appearance in 1929 A.T.B as a potential recruit for The Boss' cobra unit. It would be after her death in 1954 that he would go on to form the Diamond Dogs. And has continued to lead them to this day.

**-The Boss-**

Hailed as Ultimate Soldier, this woman was single handedly the most dangerous woman alive during her time. Known for taking in orphans of various regions and training them in the art of warfare she would sometimes adopt special cases enough so that by the time of her appearance on the battlefields of the world in 1894 A.T.B and to 1924 she had established her unit known as "The Cobras". While she was of Britannian Nobility she discarded such titles even going as far as to discard her name and becoming known only as "The Boss". Her Cobras who followed her example and abandoned all that made them human in favor of what she wanted them to be.

She fought many battles alone and with her Cobras over the decades until finally in 1929 she adopted her last son to her tutelage, an orphan she would later name only "John". A age six she would begin to train him over the course of his young life until her death in 1954, but not before granting him the title of "Big Boss" and instilling upon her dream of a world where soldiers like them would always be welcome.

She, like John, has lived quite long and ret retained a more middle aged appearance through the years up until her death due to unknown reasons.

**-Outer Heaven-**

Originally a nameless island with no strategic value East of the coast of the E.U's borders, this island served little purpose other than as a munitions dump and storage facility for old outdated technologies that were left obsolete by the ever steadily rising discoveries in the field of science. By 1960 A.T.B it was abandoned by the E.U due to it's lack of any real value. It would remain abandoned until 1974 when purchased from E.U's government by Big Boss. Once it was bought, Big Boss and his roving company of mercenaries now could set down roots.

Over the next twenty years the Island, now named by its occupants as "Outer Heaven", was transformed from a jungle, rocky island paradise into a militarised fortress. From it various operations were carried out Big Boss and his Diamond Dogs to keep up the funding. It flourished through the years of 1979 to 1992 when it suddenly came under heavy political scrutiny by the powers of the world. It faced heavy concessions and was forced to submit to severe restrictions of military power lest it be considered a "rogue" power.

Despite being restricted to outdated military vehicles such as tanks, APCs and helicopters in an age where Knightmare technology and Sakuradite was quickly becoming the bigger innovations in science, Outer Heaven and it's Diamond Dogs continued to thrive under these conditions as continued military conquests of smaller nations between the European Union, Britannia and Chinese Federation.

To this day Outer Heaven is an island fortress home to outdated military technologies and referred to by the upper classes as a "relic". However to poorer regions and soldiers who have lost their homes it continues to be the last bastion of hope for their survival.

**-Kazuhira Miller-**

Born in Japan to a Japanese father and Britannian mother in 1981 A.T.B, Kazuhira was able to enlist in the Japanese military. His father and mother, after his birth, were on rocky grounds as Britannia looked down upon half-breeds such as him, so it was a secret his parents kept between them and officially Kazuhira was fully Britannian to anyone outside of Japan. He was considered a prodigy among the other recruits in training and was able to join the Japanese Special Operations outfit by 2003 and would serve loyally with the Japanese military until the invasion, and eventual conquering, of Japan in 2010 A.T.B.

After it's surrender, Kazuhira was exposed as a half breed Britannian and offered Honorary Britannian status for his sterling record with the Japanese military, a rare gesture by Britannian standards. He declined and was thrown to the streets of the ghettos with many of the now homeless civilians and soldiers alike. In 2012 A.T.B he was discovered by Big Boss while training several of the resistance cell members in the ghetto he was currently residing in at the time.

After facing, and being defeated by, Big Boss, Kazuhira was asked to join the Diamond Dogs as they had recently lost their Commander-in-Chief and Big Boss had a feeling Kaz would make a good fit. Kazuhira, now known as Kaz, agreed and has since been apart of the Diamond Dogs to this day as Big Boss' right hand man.

**-Paz Ortega Andrade-**

Paz is a young girl who, despite her age, is considerably clever and due to years of abuse by her father, possesses a very jaded and objective view of life. This is what attracted Cipher to her, who offered her the power of Geass in exchange for her services as one of their many agents. She accepted and used her Geass of "Self Destruction" to make her father commit suicide. As her father was a Duke, she and her mother inherited the vast fortune he'd left behind.

However, due his suicide, Paz's mother was suspected of killing him, and she too was killed by one of her father's friends, leaving Paz alone in the world with both her parents gone. She immediately took to working for Cipher, while she performed well for them she was not above childish acts of pettiness, such as using Cipher's connections to track down the man who killed her mother, killing him and the entirety of his closest family.

A fourteen she was promoted from a simple agent to a full part of Cipher, working as one of their Nerve Operators and given the callsign "Athena". She, like the rest of the operators. Are devoted to stabilizing the world and ensuring the delicate military and political power is kept in check.

**-Geass-**

A mysterious power that can only be granted to others by those who possess what is known as "The Code". Geass is unique between individuals and often takes the form of the possessors true wish. This can be seen in Lelouch vi Britannia's desire to change the world, in order to achieve this he was granted Absolute Obedience, a power rarely seen in the history of Geass users, it would allow him to lead any and all he commanded.

In Paz's case, her Geass was born of her desire to keep her hands clean while allowing her to eliminate any threat she felt needed to be removed, but the depth of that wish came from the desire to kill her father without incriminating she or her mother, a task she failed in. All Geass no matter how potent have their weaknesses and limitations. Lelouch being that if he requires direct eye contact and for the target to hear his orders clearly. Paz' requires the target to hear her command while looking at them.

Geass manifests in a single eye at first, as the power is used it becomes stronger until finally it becomes so strong that the user can no longer deactivate it. This stage is when the Geass is at its most dangerous. However, should the user continue to use their Geass and possess a strong enough will their runaway Geass will achieve it's final stage and form in both eyes. This stage allows the user to deactivate their power as well as offering certain benefits to Geass that require physical sight and eye contact by increasing their range to allow multiple people to be affected.

**-The Code-**

Like Geass, the Code is a mysterious power that passes only between a Geass user and the contractor. The Code seems to possess no special abilities outside of Absolute Immortality, allowing the bearer to survive any wound and heal fully despite graveness of injuries. Dying is merely temporary, as they bearer recovers and then awakens alive again. However, bearers of the code can pass on the power of Geass to others in the form of contracts.

A trend among Code bearers is that they seem to abandon their real names for aliases such C.C and V.V. In order for a Code to be passed there are two means to this end. The first is that the code is willingly given and then accepted by a Geass user with a potent enough Geass. The second is that the Code can be taken by a Geass user if they land a killing blow against the code bearer. Geass users who receive the code have their own Geass suppressed.

**End of Codex Entry**

* * *

**Well, there is the first Codex entry, it explains all I think it needs to without giving too much away, I would hope. For those of you are curious to how organizations and such are, The events of MGS and CG will be changed up, so Cipher is not a branch of the Patriots, said Patriots never existed. And yes, the Boss was a code bearer.**

**Le what? Yes. Yes indeed.**

**Any other questions? Feel free to ask. Now I better get typing that next **_**actual **_**chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 5  
Two Outcomes**

Lelouch wanted to laugh, no, he wanted to _cackle_ like a hyena for his little farce that he'd pulled on Cornelia. This battle was moving right to plan and as he peered over the tactical map to double check the positions he'd told Sapper Division to lay their explosive payloads. At the same time Distraction would be moving to their assigned positions as well. All Lelouch had to do now was wait for Cornelia's next move and it would be checkmate.

"And all in time to get home and have dinner with Nunnally and Suzaku." Lelouch chuckled softly to himself before opening the com channel. "Sapper teams. Status?"

"_Sapper One here, charges laid, Zero! Ready to blow on your mark_."

"_Three and two are good as well, Zero-sama_!"

"_Four, seven and six also report their charges planted_."

"_Five here, just finished_."

"Good work," Lelouch said in his "Zero" voice as he leaned back into the chair of his Sutherland. "Retreat to the specified points and lay low until you hear the fireworks start, once they do follow the plan swiftly."

"_Right_!"

Lelouch changed channels. "Distraction teams, are you in position?" They reported back an affirmative and Lelouch knew this game was in his favor now. Cornelia would believe they were working alone, just four defiant pilots against her armor. She'd still be cautious of course, sending in skirmishers before fully advancing. He need only push her back a second time to force her into launching her full force against him to overwhelm him.

_And then, dear sister_. The former prince grinned darkly. _I'll have you, just as I did Clovis_.

If that two faced half brother of his was right then it would be Cornelia who could she some light on his mother's death, if not then he would need to draw Schneizel out and capture him. But Lelouch wasn't looking forward to those odds. No matter his pride the former prince knew his brother was in a different league compared to Schneizel, who'd disarmed governments with words and controlled others through a charisma Lelouch just barely matched.

His com pinged. It was Tamaki. "P-4, what is it?" Lelouch sat straighter.

"_An enemy is coming! It's the same one from Shin-OHSHIT_!" Static overcame the com and on the tactical map it showed Tamaki's Sutherland disappear from the screen.

_The same unit from Shinjuku_? Lelouch frowned and closed his eyes to collect himself before he could feel the indignant rage at that particular pilot. "Q-1, P-1! Fall back to me! The White Knightmare from Shinjuku has been deployed! Judging by where it engaged Tamaki," He paused and activated his Fact Spheres.

There it was. Moving through the streets, up onto buildings and coming straight for him.

"It's after me specifically." Lelouch finished with a glare. "Do not move to intercept! It wants me and so I need to run bait."

"_But, Zero_-" Kallen tried to protest.

"No buts! I'll draw it into the building, I'll force close quarters combat, it should buy you two time to get here." Lelouch knew he couldn't outrun that thing in the open, so he had to try and bait it into a merry chase to give his two remaining pieces time to get here and hopefully their combined talents would be enough to stop that Knightmare.

"I won't let you ruin this victory as well," The former prince muttered and rolled his neck before gripping the controls and glancing over at the distant Britannian forces. None moved to pursue the White Knightmare and that made Lelouch nervous. _Did they send him in alone? No backup? Are they that confident in his talent? Or merely using him to test for anymore of my traps_?

That was when Lelouch saw a slash harken impale itself through one of the windows and into the ceiling of the building he had been using as an observation post to conduct the battle. The former prince raised his AK-03 rifle and fired off a grenade shell before using his Landspinners to pull back.

The Knightmare cleared the window and twisted out of the way of the shell like it expected the attack before it fell into a crouch and used its own Landspinners to give chase. Lelouch grit his teeth and opened fire, spraying a wall of armor piercing rounds at the quickly gaining white and gold nightmare.

It raised it's arm and a glimmering green field appeared and deflected the rounds without even slowing down the unit itself. It's hand reached for something behind its back and withdrew some large blue and gold rifle. It raised it and Lelouch gasped before jerking the controls left sending his Sutherland into a spin in the tight spaces behind one of the concrete support pillars of the building's structure.

The round the thing fired tore through the support and Lelouch suddenly felt his machine fall into a tumble, landing belly first across the floor with enough force that the floor below him cracked and gave way, sending him to the one below and shaking the former prince around the cockpit.

Lelouch groaned and felt his head spinning before he shook it to clear and tried to get his machine to stand. It was then he realized his left arm hurt and wasn't responding as well as he'd like. He glanced over and tried to lift it, pain lanced up and down his arm, making him wince and growl. "Must have… dislocated it." He growled, reaching up with his other hand to try and soothe the pain.

That was when another rumble alerted him that he had not been alone. He turned left and saw the White Knightmare ejecting a battery pack from it's rifle and inserting another before raising it to the downed Sutherland. Lelouch glared and reached for the control to raise his weapon and fire it!

And like himself, the Sutherland's left arm was not responsive… in fact it was laying a good three feet away from him. AK-03 rifle still in it's desperate grip.

Lelouch wanted to groan. But he settled for silently seething. "Q-1, P-1, where are you?" He wasn't panicking, okay maybe a little. "Respond!"

Static greeted him. He glanced at his systems screen and saw his communications were damaged. He paled. There was no way to contact his remaining forces_. Damnit! Not again! I am so close to defeating Cornelia and you will not rob this perfect victory from me again_! Lelouch gripped one of the controls and readied a slash harken.

"_Zero_!" The White Knightmare spoke over the intercom and it was then that Lelouch froze at the voice he was hearing.

"It can't be…" Lelouch whispered as he tried to place that voice anywhere, to anyone but the person his mind was telling him.

"_You're defeated! Surrender now and I swear I will see you are safely taken into custody to face justice!_" The pilot of the White machine continued, completely unaware of the now distraught former prince inside the Sutherland.

Lelouch felt cold sweat form on his brow before he reached up and remove his mask, wiping it away and sliding the mask back on. _Suzaku… you are the pilot, but how? Why_? Numbers weren't allowed to hold weapons let alone pilot Knightmares and yet the voice was unmistakable! He gripped the controls and flicked the intercom on.

"Kururugi," The dark haired teen forced his voice to cool despite the inner turmoil he was feeling. "I suspected you might have been piloting that Knightmare…" He hadn't, not for a thousand years did Lelouch ever dream of that. "No Britannian would ever risk their own machine for some Japanese civilians."

"Regardless," Lelouch went on as he readied the harken. _Kallen, Ohgi, where the hell are you two_? He thought. "I'm afraid for the sake of justice! I cannot surrender!"

He fired the harken into the floor, it gave way just as the white Knightmare was about to reach over to pry his cockpit open. He landed on the floor below, he raised his Sutherland before moving full speed for the nearest exit to get away from his best friend. Who was trying to capture him and send him to Britannia.

Lelouch felt sick.

"Kallen, where the hell the are you?!" He snarled. Where were his pieces? He couldn't defeat that machine alone!

"_Zero_!" Suzaku called behind him as he dropped down and aimed that rifle again at him. "You _can't escape! Stop now or I will fire_!" Lelouch kept going, moving to the left now to hide behind some ruined walls. "_Have it your way_!"

Lelouch put his Knightmare into full speed. "If I can get outside-" And then the wall beside him exploded outwards, showering his machine in debris and there was a flash of green as the round that his own friend fired tore through the blocky chest of his Sutherland and sent the machine into another tumble that had the former prince feeling even more sick.

Now on his back and staring at a warning screen that his energy filler link was damage and the machine wasn't being sufficiently powered, Lelouch felt oddly cold. "Damn…" His arm still hurt though. He reached up for the emergency eject handles… then realized he needed both arms to pull them.

"…" A sigh.

Thudding steps before Lelouch turned his gaze to his remaining camera and he saw the white machine step into view and level its rifle at him. Right for the cockpit block. "_Last chance, Zero_," Suzaku said with an ounce of hope in his voice. "_Surrender now. I don't want to kill you_."

"You… _owe_ me, Kururugi." Lelouch bit out as he activated the intercom. "I saved your life… And this is your repayment? Are you so Britannia's dog that you'll kill one of the last hopes for it's freedom?!"

There was a pause. "_This isn't about me, or you_." Suzaku replied with some sadness. "_If you continue to do as you have, a friend…will probably join you, and if he does, he might leave someone else behind, someone important to us both_." He could hear the conviction in his tone now and Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "_I won't let him risk his life for your cause, Zero. That's why I'm stopping you here and now_!"

"_Not on your life, Britannian_!" Another voice suddenly called and surprised them both.

* * *

Kallen sent her machine forward and tossed the jousting lance right at the White and gold machine, who had been aiming at Zero not a moment before. It barely dodged and turned to face her… only to receive her foot to its gut, metal groaned and bent on both sides at the force of the kick. But it was ultimate the White machine that was sent slamming back into, and through, a wall.

"_Q-1_!" Zero called to her. "_Good timing_!" He sounded less than pleased, but still relieved at her arrival. "_Where's P-1_?"

"He'll be here soon! When you didn't respond to our calls I thought something was up," She replied and moved over to his fallen Sutherland, turning it over onto its side so he could open it's hatch. "Eject out the building side! I'll keep this bastard pinned here!"

"_Of course," _Lelouch sounded suddenly weary_. "Q-1, that Knightmare is carrying experimental technology, capture it if you can. If you cannot, disable it. I'd like the pilot alive_…" A pause. "_If at all possible_."

"Right!" Kallen gripped the controls and tossed a Chaos mine into the air, it deployed as the white machine raised its arms and deployed its shields, barely catching the hail of shrapnel. She reached down and took it's discarded rifle in hand. "Well, now let's see how you like it!"

She aimed. And when the barrel parted and extended she blinked. "Okay, that's kinda cool." She noted and then said. "Take this!" She pulled the trigger. The weapon charged briefly before firing with enough force to send a strong shudder through her Knightmare. The powerful round slammed into the shield and then the machine broke through the floor from the force of it. She saw it eject a spent battery pack and she blinked.

She pulled the trigger. It didn't fire again.

"A single shot, really?"

She tossed the rifle aside and deployed her stun batons. Moving over to the hole and finding the white Knightmare gone. "The hell-" The floor exploded beneath her as a pair of hands smashed through and gripped the ankles of her Sutherland. "No way!"

For a moment she felt weightless as she fell… before being slammed body first onto the floor and crashing through down to the ground level, her Sutherland groaned and several of systems reported damage in the actuators on her legs and arms. She grit her teeth and rolled to the side to barely avoid a sword impaling her unit at the waist.

Said sword was red and it carved the stone floor like a hot knife through butter. "Nice toy!" She reached over and gripped the handle of the unoccupied sword still attached to it's back and with an attempted kick sent the Knightmare away with a jump.

She held fast and the blade slide from it's scabbard. It hissed and sealed itself, turning the same red color as the other that almost skewered her. Activating her Landspinners she drove left and leapt out of the building, turning to cut away a pair of Slash Harkens she'd merely meant to block. "Now this is more like it!" She needed one of these… whatever they were.

The machine leapt out after her and twisted in the air, going into a spin kick. Something she didn't expect and when she raised her sword to lop it's leg off she was surprised when it's leg curled, the blade barely skimming it's knee armor before it's own blade came around and suddenly her main camera was gone.

_A feint_! She thought before her Knightmare was sent staggering from a second blow she obviously couldn't see coming. She grit her teeth and took a blind slash. She hit nothing and finally another shake before her sensors showed her arms had been removed at the elbows. "Damnit! I'm done here!"

She was outmatched. The unit performance between her Sutherland and whatever unit she was fighting was too great. She was good but that bastard was better, he knew his machine and she couldn't match his brute strength. "_Kallen! I have Zero, where are you now_?"

"Outside! Trying to keep alive! This damn things a monster!" She replied as she pulled what was left of her Knightmare into reverse.

"_Zero say's it's time! You're outside so that's good. Cornelia's just launched her forces! They're closing as he speak, use escape route theta! O-Oh, I mean gamma_!" He sounded urgent. "_Now_!"

"Damn, fine!" She gripped her ejection levers and pulled. A sudden jerk and she knew she was free from her Knightmare's body. A hard landing and she opened her hatch just as a wave of explosives set off inside many of the remaining buildings around the Saitama ghetto. The buildings swayed then all began to topple.

Massive empty structures of stone and steel fell and as they hit Kallen knew each one could be right on atop an approaching force, crushing their machines to nothing and none would survive the spectacle taking place around them as each tumbled and fell like dominoes. She looked over at the building she had fought inside of and saw it owns structure buckle, but this time it didn't fall in any direction and instead began to crumble down to the ground.

She blinked and kicked into overtime as the White Machine turned to see the building's state. She bolted down the street as the ground began to rumble as if an Earthquake was beginning to build up. Around her she felt weakened structures began to snap and crack as the violent shaking set them off their last legs of life.

When she got to the escape route she'd planned to use as per Lelouch's escape plan, was now covered by the debris of the building that housed it, a good chunk of what appeared to be a Knightmare VTOL jet having crashed into it.

She stared. "Damnit!"

A few blocks down the street, and all around the ghetto, the tall structures slammed into the ground like the hammer blows of the gods themselves. Dust kicked up and swept through the streets inwards, she watched the cloud approach before turning and hiding in the doorway as the previous dust cloud from the central building met the other in a gust of air that dirtied the air so badly Kallen opened her eyes and could barely see five feet in front of her.

She knew the plan would be put to use now, she had to escape and link up with the others before it was done. But where could she go? She had no radio to call for backup and she had no map! She reached into her pocket and pulled out her piloting goggles before sliding them over her eyes.

"Looks like I'm hoofing it then…" She'd have plenty of cover, at least. She also briefly wondered what happened to that White Knightmare.

The redhead stopped and glanced over her shoulder when she felt someone watching her. She jumped when she saw a form in the dust, standing there as if it had always been there looking at her. Closer inspection made her reach for her knife, the figure also moved forward with speed she hadn't been expecting.

Her knife was free of it sheathe when she felt fingers wrapped around her left bicep and a palm thrusting into her gut with enough force to wind her. Gasping for air that her lungs were suddenly deprived of she wasn't allowed to stagger when the grip tightened on her arm before the palm to her gut snapped up and took the fabric of her top.

Her hand with the blade shot out to try and catch her attacker in the face, but the man, least from what she could see through the dust, ducked low and lifted her smaller frame at the same time before bringing her up and over back first onto the ground, again adding to her winded state. A boot planted to her wrist and her knife ceased to be a threat.

The handgun barrel pressed to her forehead also helped render her more or less helpless. "The hell are you!?" Of course, physically helpless didn't make her any less defiant to whoever the hell this jackass was.

The man above her merely observed her before saying. "You piloted the Red Sutherland, right?" His voice was gruff, aged in a sense that he had seen too, too much. A tone that told her he was burdened by so much that the weight was straining him. "Well?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared up at him despite the gun to her head. She could make out fair skin, dark brown hair and what appeared to be an eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing a scarf, or mask? Over his face as well, obscuring the rest of the details of his face frown the nose down..

He was however dressed like someone involved in a para-military unit. Not Britannian, nor any uniform she could place. "Well?" He prompted her further by applying a bit more pressure to her wrist. She winced.

"Who's asking?"

"I'll take that as confirmation," The man grunted and reached behind himself to withdraw something from one of his many pouches.

He placed it beside her and said, "It's a PDA with a message for Zero. Ensure he gets it," The man paused, then he added. "And if he doesn't get it. I will know. And I will expose your secret to the Britannian authorities, miss _Stadtfeld_."

Kallen didn't have time to be shocked before he pulled his boot away and stepped back, keeping the gun levelled on her until he was far enough away that he had to call to her. "I'd rather not do that to you. So I'll help clarify to you a bit. If all works out, Zero and I will be talking about possible mutually beneficial goals."

And with that cryptic speech the man stepped back into the dust cloud and disappeared entirely.

She coughed finally and reached for the PDA, lifting it to see it was indeed a map, showing her location and the local area. She could navigate easier now and get linked up with the others. She could also hear the explosions that signalled the final phase of the plan was drawing to a close. With a pained wince she collected her whirling thoughts and placed them second place to her current objective of leaving Saitama first before getting into anything involving the mystery man.

Kallen breathed, then moved off. She needed to get back to everyone first _then_ worry about the man in the dust.

All she knew for sure was the battle of Saitama was over. And hopefully when the dust cleared they could say they won.

* * *

By the time afternoon rolled around the mess at Saitama had been covered by as best as it could by the local government officials. Officially the entire operation was a success, terrorists were engaged and neutralized, however due to the high numbers of them in the ghetto itself the battle had been destructive enough to level much of the ghetto's higher structures.

Unofficially, and that was what Lelouch cared about, he knew it was a total flop for Cornelia's real to plan to entrap. It was almost worth the dislocated shoulder.

_Pop_!

Lelouch grit his teeth and winced_. Almost_. He looked over to C.C and frowned, "You seem to know what you're doing." He said dryly with a hint of interest once he'd returned home Ashford after explaining the success of the operation to the other member's of Ohgi's resistance cell.

He'd left his second-in-command to ensure the civilians were safely transported and distributed amongst the remaining ghettos until Saitama was deemed safe again for habitation by the people. Many had been distraught that they lost what the called home, but others thankfully were more than grateful that Zero had brought down the Witch of Britannia's veil of undefeated strength. He imagined support would grow for such a feat.

"I've been many things over the centuries," C.C said as she patted his bare shoulder with an almost tender affection that didn't quite reach her eyes. "A previous occupation as a doctor helped in this case."

"Centuries?" Lelouch raised a brow. "You expect me to believe you've lived that long?"

"No, nor do I truly care, my truth is my own, just as yours is yours." She shrugged and stepped off the bed and stretched her arms over her head. She was wearing one of his white button up shirts and from the brief peek of white lace, panties. But beyond that Lelouch deduced she wore nothing else.

Most teens would be bothered by this revelation, flustered even. But Lelouch was too exhausted to even begin to allow his mind to go there. "I'll simply take your word for it this time." He yawned and flopped back onto his bed. Nunnally had already gone to bed when he'd arrived, C.C having apparently told her a story to help ease his sisters worry over him.

He admitted that he owed C.C quite a bit for that. "Thank you for putting Nunnally to bed in my absence." He said while staring at the ceiling.

C.C glanced over at him before looking away with a small giggle. "Don't make a habit of it, she asks questions about our relationship and one day I'm going to get a bit more intimate in our lie." She teased with a coy smirk.

Lelouch's brow ticked and he closed his eyes. "_Your_ life. Not mine, I didn't agree to lie about us being in any sort of relationship. You're just saying that to get a rise out of me and mess with my sister."

"Oh, how presumptuous." C.C drawled with amusement glinting in those amber eyes. "It's to mess with you. Your sister's adorable questions are merely the icing on the cake."

"Hn," Lelouch grunted and lifted himself up into a sitting position again before standing and moving over to something he would have to address sooner or later. The Personal Data Assistant that Kallen had delivered to him.

Inside their hideout.

He had been internally furious at her lack of foresight. Had it been a GPS tracker for Britannian forces he and the others would have been captured or killed. But since she'd waited a half hour to give it to him and explain how she came by it, along with a description of who handed it to her he could safely say he had no clue who sent it. Only that they knew her secret and that they apparently wanted to discuss "mutually beneficial goals".

And since no one had stormed their hideout nor his home Lelouch could only guess that this message was genuine or a very, very convincing joke by some idiot. But even if it was real there was one problem.

The PDA held nothing of interest.

It had a map, some coordinates that lead to various escapes routes out of Saitama, all of which Lelouch himself had scouted and secured for the civilians, meaning whoever this was had either done it as well or watched Lelouch and his troops do so, either way it was just as disconcerting.

Beyond that the thing was empty. No markings, no hidden notes inside the battery or memory drive slots. Just a normal, everyday PDA.

_Unless you're looking in the wrong spots_. Lelouch thought with narrowed eyes as he took it over to his work desk and cleared it off before pulling out a toolbox and opening it, revealing various instruments all neatly ordered inside it. He looked at the PDA and grabbed a screwdriver. He set to work disassembling it.

After a minute he pulled the casing in two and peered at the two halves for anything out of place. A moment before he saw it on the lower half. A card meant for cellphones that had no place, literally, inside the PDA itself. It wasn't connected to anything and was held there by an adhesive that, when Lelouch applied some heated jet from a small blowtorch, melted right off and allowed the chip to come off easy.

He cleaned it and stared at it. Then he pulled his "Zero" phone, a simple phone that would be traced back to some simple cornershop with crap security camera's and lax security, forever in the inventory listed as "in stock". He slid the card into the slot and accessed it on the phone. The screen flickered once before suddenly his phone dialled a number he didn't recognize.

A ring, then two. Finally on the third someone picked up and Lelouch waited.

"_Zero_," A gruff voice greeted with some impatience. "_Just found the card, I take it_?" The way the tone of voice said it felt like the man had expected him to find the card faster than he appeared to.

"No, actually." Lelouch replied easily as he slipped into his Zero persona. "I just needed to make sure the PDA didn't pose a threat, such as a GPS tracker, two way radio, explosive. You know, security measures for someone of my… position."

A grunt of approval. "_I see, smart. But before we go further with this, I think introductions are in order_." The man paused and Lelouch could swear it sounded like the man was smoking on his end. "_My name is Big Boss_."

_Big Boss_? Lelouch frowned in thought as he considered the sheer oddness of such a name, or perhaps it was merely a title? It seemed more a title than an actual name. "Big Boss" Can't say I've heard of you." Lelouch said dryly.

"_I'm not surprised, I'm not the sort of man you hear about while being taught at Ashford_," Lelouch's eyes widened as the words filtered through the cellphone. "_Lelouch Lamperouge_." Lelouch's heart almost stopped and he felt himself leaning against the table in shock.

_I've been found out? How? Who am I talking to? Are they a threat_? The questions kept coming and each pulled the former prince into a growing sense of panic until the voice came back over the line.

"_Calm down, slow your breathing. I'm not an enemy if that's what you're having a small panic attack over_." The voice sounded more annoyed, but also a tad more gentle, which was weird since the voice sounded like it would be right at home ordering the death of hundreds. "_If it helps, I'll address you as Zero. Since that's who I want to speak to, not the school boy_."

Shock slowly waned and Lelouch did indeed slow his breathing before sighing once more and narrowing his eyes. "You know my name, but what's yours? I doubt it's really Big Boss."

"_I have no name. Whatever one I had has since been forgotten when my parents died, since then I've only been a soldier, lately I've taken to calling myself John Miller_." Another pause. "_John_ _Miller, will have to do for you._" Another deep inhale, before a slower exhale. Lelouch was convinced the man on the other end was smoking.

"You mentioned mutually beneficial goals." Lelouch rained his emotions in and forced himself into the cool frame of mind he had to use to command his pieces during battle the times he'd done it. "What did you mean?"

"_Exactly as it means, our goals could be beneficial to each other, and in being so, there would be no reason for us not to work together._" John replied as if Lelouch were the one in charge, and the former prince knew it as a tactic to try and gain some subtle favor to make him more agreeable.

Lelouch wouldn't fall so easily for it.

"Could be? Meaning what?" Lelouch asked pointedly, going as far as to tune out C.C who was stretching languidly on his bed while hugging her Cheese-kun, how she'd racked up the points for that thing in mere days was beyond him, he didn't even want to know where she kept him from Lelouch's sight until now.

"_What are your goals, as _Zero?" Was the blunt question.

Lelouch pondered the question in silence for a few moments. He knew his goals, destroy Britannia, make the world a gentler place for Nunnally, and god willing, himself to remain at her side to enjoy it with her. But he wasn't sure how much this John Miller knew. "In a nutshell I seek the destruction of Britannia, the liberation of Japan and the emperor and royal family brought to justice for their many crimes against those below their station." Lelouch replied with as much grandiose emphasis as he could muster.

There was a bout of silence from the other line other than another drag of whatever the man was smoking. "_Idealistic, too much so for the school boy behind the mask. Your reasoning probably goes deeper, you use honey words and beautiful speeches. I saw your performance during the Kururugi incident_." John said finally. "_You're feeding the food of the masses. I want to real reason_, Zero."

That had the former prince frowning. A man who used idealism in such a conversation, like it was something he couldn't, or hadn't grasped for a long while made the former prince shiver in a way that had him thinking of why that sounded so familiar. "_I do it for my sister. She was crippled by Britannia, her sight and legs stolen from her_." He wouldn't mince words now. "_I hate Britannia, I hate the royal family and I despise emperor Charles zi Britanna. I fight for revenge and to achieve my sister's wish of proving a gentler, more safe world for her to live in_."

"_Revenge, mixed with brotherly devotion_," John mumbled, sounding like he was digesting the speech itself before he said. "_But is she a reason… or an_ excuse?"

"What?" Lelouch hissed in sudden anger.

"_Your sister, are you sure she's a reason for it… or just the added excuse you need to justify the path you've set yourself on. The one that will take you to the depths of the hell that is the battlefield, that is_ war." John went on with a voice of icy accusation. "_Each life you take, on both sides, will be on your hands. Friend and foe alike will die and each will leave someone else behind. You'll rob brothers and sisters of _their_ own siblings_."

Lelouch suddenly felt like he had been struck in the gut. "I know," he growled without as much as bite he'd have liked.

"_You'll ruin families, earn the scorn of both sides for killing and failing to bring their loved ones home. Loved ones who wouldn't have been on the field had you not lead them to your side. To your personal vendetta_."

"I. Know." Lelouch hissed and closed his eyes. He wanted to chuck the phone across the room and never hear that voice again.

"_And in the end, when all is said and done. When you've killed Britannia as it is, the royal family, the nation. The masses will cheer you as the victor, the losers will forever vilify you_." John went on with the same icy coldness that made Lelouch feel he was standing before his own father again, being banished and dismissed as a tool. "_Are you prepared to accept that when all is done, that your victory, no matter how grand it may or may not be. Could become ash in your mouth and stones in your heart_?"

"I am!" Lelouch snarled with a fire that he'd not felt since before he'd faced his father in the throne room. When he denounced his title and right to the throne as a Prince of Britannia. His eyes watered at the corners. "I am and I will! I'll accept all of it to ensure my objective! All the blood, the loss and hatred! I…" He grit his teeth. "I have been ready since I put a bullet through my half-brother's skull!"

"…" Silence ruled between the two as Lelouch slowly panted into the phone before finally John spoke again. "_Even for all that, your gentle sister may end up hating you for all the blood you've spilled in part of _her_ name_?"

That stopped Lelouch cold. So cold he could have been shot and not even feel the wound for how much that sheer question shook his core. _Nunnally… _hating_ me_? He couldn't begin to fathom the thought of his only family, his everything that he worked to protect hating him for trying to give her the world she desired. It was simply unthinkable! _Impossible_! She accepted Britannia! She accepted their father! Even now she spoke of their time with their wretched family with a smile and fondness Lelouch had since forgotten.

_She couldn't hate me. _Lelouch thought to himself firmly. _She and I are all we have, I can't hate her and she couldn't hate me_. He closed his eyes and willed the painful doubt that suddenly took root in his heart to silence with its accusations that it could very well happen. He focused his emotional turmoil on the other end. "Why are you even bothering with these speeches?"

"_Because war isn't a game, or a thing you do on a whim and an ideal in hand_." The man replied stiffly. "_It's a hell that will punish your heart and mind, it will torture you in ways you can't begin to imagine and it will bring your own life, and that of others, into a perspective that will either destroy you or you will survive stronger than before_."

"Then what are your goals?" Lelouch asked, suddenly feeling exhausted as the day caught up with him fully. "What drives you? You sound as if none of this interests you."

"_The fact we're talking shows otherwise_." Big Boss replied simply. "_As for my reasons? Britannia took my mentor, my own family away from me. I want revenge for them_." Another drag. "_And you remind me of myself when I was younger. Idealistic, working to better the world for others dreams. You have your sister and I had my mentor_."

_Had_? Lelouch frowned. "Funny how our reasons seem almost identical."

An amused grunt. "_Right, that's why we're talking. You want something I do as well, you'll need men, training and equipment. Things that I'm sure you'll come by if you attract them through the proper channels that the usual resistance cells work with, the Kyoto group_."

"The Kyoto group?"

"_The Six houses of Kyoto, the name of the six most influential surviving members of Japan's old government, they are the primary backers of the Japan Liberation Front and they have been known to provide aid to other smaller groups who prove to be capable_." Big Boss explained easily. "_Since most of their resistance cells have been wiped by Cornelia, leaving only the JLF and a handful of smaller groups, you'll likely begin attracting their attention after what you did to Cornelia. However, in accepting their aid_…" He trailed off.

"I'll be indebted to them and therefore forced to work with their other forces, because I'll be using their resources." Lelouch frowned a the logic. In his own viewpoint it was a brilliant plan. Provide aid and ensure those you're helping are under your thumb when you need them. Ensuring that you, in the end, controlled the flow and resistance and who fought.

"A sound system to maintain power." Lelouch admitted and frowned. "But therein lies the trap, correct? To be indebted to them is to possibly be bogged down in their inner circle politics. And if my goal is to be realized I would need to control them, which has risks of its own."

"_Yes. But what I offer is independent supplies from a power not affiliated with any nation's government. Weapons, ammunition, armor should you really require it_." A pause. "_Technical expertise and training. However, Knightmare technology isn't something I can promise_."

"Everything has a catch," The former prince narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's yours, John?"

"_My catch is that if you back out, if you fail to destroy Britannia, or even to liberate Japan, I will not allow you to survive that failure_." The man replied as if he just told Lelouch the weather report rather than the promise of his life being ended. "_If you're going to launch a war, this one must be win or lose_."

"Those are difficult conditions for facing the world's strongest superpower, _John_," Lelouch replied with some venom. "If it were so easy, you'd have done it." He stopped when he realized Kallen had used the same words against him before on the train when he first met the resistance cell's higher ups. She'd said the same thing… and he'd told her he would do it regardless.

Where was that confidence now that he was being promised the support to achieve it? Or that he was being told that he wouldn't allowed to fail lest his life be forfeit, which it would be anyways if his rebellion failed in the first place. The conditions were the same only now Lelouch would probably not have to worry about such strings.

But of course, he had sure fire way to ensure he wouldn't. His eye briefly activating, bringing the sigil of Geass to his now red tinted gaze. "But you make an excellent point, but before we can even begin discussing any of this. You and I should meet, face to face. A sign of mutual trust. If you will."

There was a pause before finally John said. "_Agreed. Do you have a location in mind_?"

_The perfect one_. Lelouch thought. "Are you aware of the Kururugi shrine?"

"_I know it, yes_."

"Good," Lelouch considered. "Shall we meet there… tomorrow at around seven in the afternoon?"

An approving grunt. "_I can do that. Alone_?"

"We may bring one companion each, preferably any we see fit to make such important decisions with." Lelouch replied with false consideration. In truth if he snared both John and his ally, then this would be all the more smooth for him.

"Very well, I look forward to our meeting, Zero."

"As do I." Lelouch hung up and set the phone down with a small chuckle, which turned into a more mirthful laugh. Finally he was about to cackl- Thump! Lelouch staggered a bit and saw C.C had thrown a pillow at him.

"Nunnally is sleeping." She said simply and rolled over, dragging the blanket with her and snuggling into her Cheese-kun.

Lelouch's brow twitched before he sighed and moved onto his bed, sitting down before laying down as well, above the blanket C.C was using and their backs facing each other as had become their ritual. He stayed away, listening to her soft breathing while he eyed the wall with silence and thoughts moving through his head along with his conversation with John.

And the doubts that it had brought him. Along with the single fear of his sister's possible hatred of his actions. No matter. Lelouch tried to dismiss as he closed his tired eyes and tried to focus on sleeping. _Tomorrow, I'll see who this John is… and if he can provide what he said, he _will _be under my command_.

He didn't even want to consider the thought of dealing with Suzaku Kururugi just yet. Not yet.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**There it is folks, chapter 5 in all it's glory! And yup, it's coming. It's almost here! The big meeting. The whoooole thing that I've been stalling for awhile. Big Boss and Zero meeeeeet! Now, you must all wait until next chapter! Thank you to those have shown their support with reviews, favs and follows! You all give me the fuel to write this.**

**And poor, poor Lulu. How ever will he deal with the drama of knowing his best pal is the single biggest threat to his life? Hehe... HAHAHAAHA! MUWAHAHAAH!**

**Now, goodnight!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 6  
Two Soldiers**

The village was burning again. Something was always burning since the war had started and all that time mother and father and a lot of others had said it would never reach their out of the way village, that they would never have to fear being in the center of the two sides vying for power and their lives would be unaffected in any way sides a little lack of trade. Now the village burned and the screaming and gunfire stopped hours ago.

Jack huddled next to his unresponsive parents, knees hugged to his chest and eyes on their bodies while neither moved. Stuck in eternal shock as they had been cut down by one of the opening volleys of rifle fire that had come with dawn when the few loyalist soldiers they'd housed had been getting ready to leave.

They were dead too and the village was burned for harbouring a measly five men.

Flies buzzed and the scent of burning flesh was filling the air. He'd imagine the wolves would come out soon and begin feasting on the dead where they lay. Jack didn't care, he had to make sure the flies didn't get to his mother and father.

A twig snapped and the boy of six closed his eyes as a sudden fear filled him. Did the soldiers return? He clenched his fists and stayed quiet. Hoping, praying, anything to not be found.

"Looks like another village, no survivors," A voice hissed. "I can smell the traces of fear in he air… this had been quick, brutal…" It continued, chuckling lightly as if finding satisfaction in all of it.

"A pity." An older, much older voice said over it now. "So much wasted life, all for the lives of those five strung up in the treeline? Wasteful."

"The world always burns," A shadow moved over the walls outside Jack's house and he could see it walking along through the cracks. "They at least didn't suffer the flames long." The figure by the wall stopped and turned to Jack's house, knocking on the wall lightly. "A blessing, some would say."

"Fury, Fear." A woman's voice called suddenly. "Check the buildings and drag the bodies out, we'll bury them. End, you set up lookout in case any straggling soldiers come out. Pain, Sorrow… Gather up the bodies outside."

All at once all the various voices spoke. "Yes, Boss."

The figure by the wall knocked on said wall once more before moving towards the door and John felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest as he quietly moved to hide under his bed, pulling the blanket over some so It would hang off the side and cover him more as he hid.

He settled and stayed still as the door to his home was kicked open and he got a look at the man who had been outside. He was middle aged, greying hair dark hair and sharp, unforgiving hazel eyes wearing some sort of black uniform that didn't belong to the loyalists or the revolutionists. He was holding some sort of weird gun in his hand, it didn't look anything like the flintlock guns used by either army.

Jack was pulled from his observations as the man looked over the interior briefly before walking over to his dead parents, leaning down while he swung his odd weapon around behind him to have it latch onto one of the many rings on his belt. He grasped his parents ankles in one hand each and began to drag them outside.

Jack was too terrified to do anything but watch as the bodies of his family were taken.

It felt like hours since he stayed under that bed and non of the men ever returned. But when another stepped into the doorway, wearing white and numerous buckles. A head of golden hair and eyes that almost glowed. It was the woman, he knew, they one they called "Boss".

She let her eyes move over the interior much like that other man had before she stepped further in and kneeled in the center of the floor, fingers lowering to sweep some dust off before she stood and remained silent.

Finally she spoke. "You can come out now," Jack almost gasped and he'd somehow missed she was looking at him under the bed from her place. "None of us is going to hurt you." She turned and walked over, but stayed a good distance away.

The boy of six took a moment… then he shook his head. He didn't want to come out.

The woman stared a moment before smiling the way his mother would whenever he said or did something funny. "Come on now, we could use some help with the burial, since none of us knew anyone here, you're more qualified than us to say something. Besides…" Her voice, once was calm, serene now took on a more sad note. "This could be the last time you ever get to say goodbye."

The boy stared and soon he felt himself crawling from underneath the bed and when he was standing, he looked up at the woman and bit his lip. "I don't want to say goodbye, I want my mom and dad back."

The woman's eyes looked like they witnessed another tragedy before she walked forward and as Jack began to flinch away, her arm shot out and he winced, waiting for a blow that never came, instead her arms wrapped around him as she kneeled, a hand petting through his tousled, dirty hair. She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Jack didn't know what happened next. He felt his eyes begin to hurt, along with his chest and soon he was crying into her shoulder, his whole body shuddering with the grief and guilt and anger at the way the day had turned and how fast his world had been uprooted. And again for what felt like hours Jack and the woman were there, him crying and she just listening, holding him like his mother used to whenever he was sad.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm… Jack," Jack replied lowly and wiped his eyes. "Who're you?"

"I'm Boss," The woman smiled at him warmly. "But, you can call me Jane, if that's easier for you, I understand calling me Boss might be strange."

Jack was about to reply when someone else stepped into the doorway and he saw it was a man, wearing glasses and dressed in the same black uniform as the other had been, wearing a sort of hood that shadowed his face and the smile he giving the pair made Jack shiver. It was so cold, unfeeling that the room actually felt like it was getting colder.

"Sorrow," Boss stood and looked at him. "Is it done?"

"Yes, Boss." The man, Sorrow, bowed his head and looked at Jack. "A survivor, so terrified… so much sorrow." The man's eyes bore into Jack's soul and it was like a weight was added to his shoulders. And then the man turned and the weight was gone. Boss stepped after him and she looked over to Jack.

"Come along, Jack. It's starting." She urged him with a hand and serious look in her eyes. "And you should be apart of this. You more than any of us."

Jack swallowed before following after her and sea the bodies of all those he'd known for as far back as he could remember.

* * *

Big Boss cracked his eye open as he felt the jeep he and Kaz were riding in begin to slow down. A brief yawn before he sat straighter in his seat and glanced over to his Commander-in-Chief. "That felt like a longer ride than what it should have been."

"I took the scenic route." Kaz shrugged and glanced over to him with a small frown. "And I need to say again, this feels like a bad idea, we know who Zero is, but we still don't _know_ know, you know?"

"…Repetitive speech aside," Big Boss began. "I already agreed to meet him and you volunteered to come along."

"I can't go back to Outer Heaven! Cornelia still isn't allowing us out of the damned area." Kaz's frustration at being kept in the area becoming more apparent. "Discriminative bit-"

"Kaz." John said lowly.

"Sorry, just… I can feel the condescension drip off her words whenever I try to get her on the line and ask for permission to allow us to leave the area and return to Outer Heaven." The blonde grumped and sighed. "Seriously, she rubs me the wrong way. And that's not something I say often concerning beautiful women!"

Big Boss rolled his eye and waited until they were parked off to the side of the road and the rising hill that would lead them up to the Kururugi shrine. Their designated meeting point with Zero and whoever he chose to bring with him. "Alright," He stepped out of the jeep and glanced up the stairs. "Let's go meet the boy behind the mask."

Kaz stepped in to his right, what he called "watching his blindside" as it were as they ascended the stairway leisurely. Kaz himself was dressed like a tourist, which was funny because he was born in the area. A bright yellow button up shirt with various Japanese Kanji across it, a cap and some shorts with runners.

Big Boss did not comment. He chose something simpler, simple sage green military shirt and pants and his boots. Though he was lacking his TacVest, combat harness and other combat gear, he was still able to keep his CQC knife on his person. He knew Kaz had his 1911 somewhere on that getup.

They were reaching the top and he heard Kaz say once more. "Again. Bad idea."

"We'll make it work," Big Boss replied with finality before they stepped on the final rise and were greeted to the sight of Lelouch Lamperouge sitting against the shrine, using its shadow as cover from the sun overhead.

Beside him, to no surprise of Big Boss, was C.C who gave a small coy smile.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Big Boss advanced with Kaz towards the shrine. "I'm surprised, I'd thought you'd meet me dressed as Zero along with a small contingent of your terrorist forces." He had honestly expected that.

"There would have been no point," Lelouch stood and stepped out from the shade, wearing a dull red jacket and some simple civilian gear while C.C was wearing… a matching outfit.

John didn't question it. Kaz did, "She your sister?"

However, Big Boss was more concerned by the lack of security and the fact he had brought C.C, which meant that unless he had them under sniper cover and it was a shooter who already knew his identity, a thing Boss doubted, then it could only mean he was planning to use his Geass on them. _That's fine, I've wanted to see what it was anyways_.

"No, she's a valued comrade," Lelouch replied and looked at Kaz's sunglasses with a small flicker in his eyes before looking to Big Boss. "And you, Big Boss… I've read some interesting things online about your exploits, and your Diamond Dogs." He frowned. "You work for the highest bidder and your motto… "No greater good, no just cause." disturbs me." He was to the point.

"We're a mercenary company, Lamperouge," Big Boss replied and raised a brow. "And I hardly think we came out here just to discuss my forces."

"No, you're right." Lelouch closed his eyes and smiled a bit in amusement. "Very well, let us get to business," He opened them. "I'd prefer using your forces, but to do that effectively, I'm a commander, so if you do aid me, it may be best if you…"

Geass took flight.

"_**Obey my orders**_."

Big Boss stood there for a moment before he closed his eye and opened it with frown. "So that's your Geass, Absolute Submission." Lelouch and Kaz both looked rather shocked at the sudden announcement. Though for different reasons. Lelouch because his Geass had no effect and Kaz because the kid they were talking to had Geass.

"How? How are you immune to my Geass?" Lelouch demanded with a sudden angry snarl as he drew a handgun from behind him. Kaz in turn drew his halfway before Big Boss caught his wrist.

"Kaz, stand down." John ordered simply and the blonde hesitantly lowered his fireback back into his shirt while the soldier stepped forward. "To answer you question, Lamperouge." Big Boss reached up with a hand and pulled back his eye patch. Revealing a close eyelid.

On the lid was the tattoo that C.C had on her forehead.

"That mark…" Lelouch looked to C.C, who seemed all too unsurprised by all this and it was then that Lelouch realized she knew that Big Boss had a code. "You mean you're… immortal?"

Suddenly his handgun didn't seem all that threatening.

Big Boss lowered his eye patch and nodded. "Yes, and like all code bearers, immune to Geass. Even your unique Absolute Submission." He tilted his head. "It shows a lot of what is inside your heart."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked. Half to stall while he figured out how to deal with the man who knew his identity and now couldn't be controlled and the other half was to fulfill his curiosity.

"Geass takes the form of the users desires, wishes… It's why it's unique for everyone it's given to." Big Boss shrugged. "You must value control over something in some form very deeply to have such a powerful ability."

Lelouch, while still reeling from the fact that the man before him was a Code Bearer like C.C and apparently immune to all Geass. But that each Geass also manifested as the user's desires was something he'd put away as food for thought later_. For now I have to focus on these negotiations_. He thought with a sigh before straightening himself up and staring at Big Boss. "Interesting information." He said easily. "But now, for our real reason being here. You want to work together?"

"Yes." John nodded. "If you are serious about rising against, and ultimately destroying Britannia, than I will help you at a very fair price."

The student narrowed his eyes. "Fair price? How much do you think a student like me has access to?"

A bluff of course, Lelouch had already Geass'd a few lower class Nobles into his service, ensuring their funds were his without question, and if the nobles themselves were questioned then he explained several solutions to them on how to handle it, from suicide to convenient "vices" that would match their mentality.

"Enough to afford this one," Big Boss replied simply. "I'll help you for free, no contract, no trail leading anyone from me to you, or you to me. For now, I assume you want to play this on the quiet side until you've gathered a larger underground following?"

"Yes," Lelouch was indeed planning that. "You seem well informed." He noted as well.

"As well as I can be." The mercenary shrugged.

"For a battlefield legend, you mean?" Lelouch arched a brow. "I've read more than a few articles about you, the Second Pacific war, the first pacific war… the uprising and counter-terrorism operations in the EU and no more than thirty-seven other listed operations carried out by you and your Diamond Dogs across every war torn piece of land on this earth." The former prince frowned. "You profit from war and want to end it?"

"End war?" Big Boss scoffed. "You don't end war anymore than you end hunger or famine. Just as there is always the poor and the rich, there is always the righteous and bloodthirsty. No, not to end war… just to end Britannia."

Lelouch studied the man's face, grizzled and aged with a hardness he could only imagine on an old military general who'd been on the frontlines way too long, dug in the dirt and bleeding with the corpses of his men In fact… Lelouch was certain the man would look more casual standing amidst a field of bodies than walking across a street.

The former prince wasn't sure how he felt about this man working with him.

"Who commands who?" Lelouch got to the point. If the man couldn't be commanded then Lelouch didn't need a rogue piece.

Kaz frowned and looked at Lelouch as if we were some fly now and was about to scold the kid into showing some respect when suddenly his phone went off, making him blink and reach into his pocket and hold up a finger in a "one second" gesture and look at the caller ID. "It's the viceroy…" He sighed. "Hopefully this is about letting us leave the area finally." He looked to John.

The merc leader nodded. "Head back to the jeep and handle the call, I'll remain here."

The Blonde nodded, turned and walked down the stairs, answering the phone as he went. "Hello? I'm out and about right now, is this about granting me and my boss clearance to finally leave the area? Y'know… because a mercenary company doesn't run itself." He rambled as he descended out of sight.

Big Boss crossed his arms and looked to C.C with a raised brow while she just twirled on her feet and marched back to the shade of the shrine. He turned his eye back onto Lelouch. "Now, shall we discuss plans or are we done here?"

"Not quite," Lelouch said with a shake of his head. "You've seen my power, and I need proof of you and yours for my own eyes. I want two tests to be completed, Intelligence and combat efficiency. If you have these, I will discuss my plans with you in-depth. Before I trust you with them, I need to be sure I'm not investing in bad pieces when the board is stacked against me." He explained with narrowed eyes.

John stared back for a moment before nodding. "What do you need?"

"For Intelligence, I need you to confirm a number of no less than five nobles fitting this criteria," Lelouch produced a note pad and pulled a few of the papers out and approached, handing them to Big Boss, who accepted them. "For the military test, I want you to raid a specific warehouse that's being used to house Refrain, an addicti-"

"I am aware of the drug," Big Boss interrupted with a frown.

Lelouch nodded, but wasn't too keen on being interrupted. "You will secure it, quietly. It's well defended due to being of the larger main distribution and housing centers for the dealers of the surrounding ghettos. Do this and I will firmly believe you and I can do business."

If the Mercenary leader was in anyway offended by the assignments, he didn't show it and instead nodded. "Easy enough," Big Boss said to Lelouch's surprise. "Is there a time-frame for these operations?"

A shrug. "At your leisure, though I'd like them done within the week."

"A week then," Big Boss nodded and stepped back once. "We're done here then?"

"Yes," Lelouch nodded. "I suppose I wish you good luck?"

The older man grunted and his lips curled into amused smirk before it straightened. "Until next we meet, schoolboy."

"Until then." Lelouch turned and made his way back towards C.C while Big Boss walked back down the stairs towards his jeep.

* * *

Once back inside with Kaz, Big Boss said. "Drive" and they were off. Kaz immediately asked what the deal was. And Big Boss explained what they were to do to earn Lelouch's trust.

Kaz had words.

"You're kidding me? He can't trust us?" The Blonde sounded genuinely outraged rather than over-dramatically outraged. "He would have used Geass on you! Then me!"

"An understandable move considering his position," Big Boss replied easily as he pulled out a cigar. Lit and to his lips he added around it, "I would have done the same."

Kaz sighed. "So, I take it that we're not going back to Outer Heaven?" He asked sourly.

"I'm not, you are. Outer Heaven can't be without us both for too long, you'll return and keep things in order, I'll remain here and run operational support between our forces and Zero." The mercenary leader explained while glancing at Kaz. "I'll also need boots on the ground for this warehouse operation."

"How many?" Kaz asked with a frown knowing he would have to jump through some hoops and favors to get combat armed operatives into the area.

"Weasel, Swordfish, Diamondback and Dingo will do." The elder man replied easily as if he had produced the list hours ago and was more intent on his smoking habit. "Along with a full shipment of MARS, ammunition for a week long engagement and basic sneaking mission loadouts."

"Gee, is that all, Boss?" Kaz grinned cheekily as his more common mood returned. "Want me to sneak in a few tanks and Armored Personnel Carriers too? Do both and I might get a coupon with illegal smuggling inc."

"A box of Cuban would be good then." Big Boss replied as he gestured to his cigar. "It's my last and I don't like this artificially manufactured Britannian crap."

The blonde rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and nodded. "Alright, boss. I'll get on it the moment I reach Outer Heaven tonight, my plane leaves in five hours, so… anything you wanna do together before we part ways?"

The mercenary leader was silent for a few moments before replying. "A bottle of whiskey down at the docks before the sun sets would be nostalgic." He replied lowly. It was a routine he and Kaz followed through after missions, and since Big Boss had met and come to terms with Zero, he was willing to take that as mission accomplished and follow through with the ritual.

"Alright, boss." Kaz nodded with a smile. "That I can do easily."

* * *

Lelouch was walking back to the train station with C.C at his side, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes brooding. The green haired witch had noted this and decided to voice her question. "You're displeased?"

"Very." Lelouch sighed and glanced at her with more sharp eyes. "You knew he had a code, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question so much as an accusation. She didn't deem to reply and it frustrated him further. "Anything else I should know?"

"Nothing comes to mind." She shrugged and looked at him again. "I don't see what the big deal is, it's obvious he doesn't mean to expose you to Britannia, he would have done that by now."

"The big deal is because he's an unknown, immortal and the leader to a group who's loyalty is to him first and money second…" Lelouch listed with a frown. "And I can't read him as well as I'd like, he knows my identity and if he proves incompetent, then I could be exposed anyways."

"Fair points." C.C acknowledged with a nod. "And the tests?" She smirked now with a clever glint to her otherwise unreadable eyes.

Something told Lelouch she had figured out the ideas behind his particular tests for the mercenary group. _Or at the very least come up with a few possible ideas._ He thought while glancing at her. "Simple. The first is just a chore I handed off to them to allow myself some more free time for an upcoming test at Ashford, it's not difficult, but the extra free time will allow me to properly study and get it out of the way quicker. As for the second… well, that really was meant as a test of their discretion and combat efficiency."

"So you honestly intend to ally with them?" C.C asked.

"Yes." Lelouch nodded. "If they prove capable, then I have no doubt they will, even as a separate force from my own, be very useful to my overall plans. Provided I and John remain on stable terms. It could work out well, as much as I dislike a wildcard without a chance for my Geass to rein him in, there's no point in arguing about it since he's immortal and can't be killed." A sigh left his lips and palmed his face. "Still, it's a source of considerable frustration."

C.C, if Lelouch had looked over for a moment, appeared sympathetic to his frustration before her expression blanked again and she merely smiled and raised a hand to pat him on the shoulder twice. "There there."

She chuckled at his growl.

Lelouch could only take some solace in the hope that Big Boss and his forces didn't disappoint him in either of their tests.

* * *

Keiji Hyuga was disappointed in his forces.

They were lazy and some of them were goofing off like children despite the job, their very well paying job mind you, was to be strict and make sure no one got into the warehouse where a few shady people stored the latest drug to hit the streets, Refrain. A terrible concoction to be sure and one Keiji stayed well away from and he tried to enforce this on the rest of his "men", but due to their age and lack of discipline the former Japanese military man was finding himself wondering why he'd not shot any of them yet to make an example.

_Oh right_, He thought glumly with a frown as he watched two of his fellow guards, while he was twenty-nine and a week away from thirty, they were sixteen and nineteen. Smoking with their firearms nestled beside them on the crate instead of within easy reach. _Because one of them is my cousin_.

Said cousin was off on "patrol" with another of the guards, no doubt getting a quick lay in some discreet location around the warehouse.

It didn't matter to Keiji at this point. Him and the twenty-two others on this duty hadn't had a single problem for weeks. The nobles kept the police out of this district and away from the warehouse and it was what allowed Keiji and his own to even have firearms, they were second hand and half of them looked ready to jam, but that mostly due to the poor maintenance the others did with their weaponry.

His rifle, an E.U designed KA-210, while old was still reliable. Packing quite a punch due to its 7.62x45mm ammunition. All in all, it was a decent firearm for these sorts of urban settings. The recoil could sting after a prolonged gunfight, but if there was one thing Keiji knew he wasn't in for in this sort of business it was prolonged gunfights were a rarity.

"Oi, Hyuga!" One of the smoking teens called over with a smile as he approached and held out the cigarette. "Care for a drag? You look tense?"

Keiji eyed the young man's offering with disgust. He knew it was a Britannian synthetic knock off, no harsh chemicals with the same "taste", but even then the habit itself still disgusted him. It was like a crutch and if there was one thing Keiji kept from his days in the former Japanese military it was his pride as a soldier in not relying on crutches during his shifts.

"I'm fine, Takato." The older man shook his head. "You seen my dumbshit cousin?" He asked since Taka had been gone for awhile now.

"No, must still be out with Lee," Snickered Takato before glancing around at the scantly lit docking area. No ships sides a pair of lonely cargo haulers across the docks area were docked, and various stacks of shipping containers were lined along them with cranes for the next morning when the workers would load and unload the ships.

Something in the air didn't make Keiji feel all that normal anymore and he frowned. "Takato, Hamura," The pair looked at him curiously. "Do a quick walk around and check with the boys in the back door. Ask if they've seen Taka and Lee," The former soldier ordered and turned to the other two who just turned the corner. "Lance, Kenta."

The Britannian and Japanese teens, both twenty. Stopped and stood a bit straighter at the serious tone of voice the older man used. "You spot anything out of the ordinary while doing your rounds?"

The pair shook their heads. "Not a thing, Hyuga." Lance shrugged and agreed.

"I see," Keiji paused and turned his steely brown eyes on the pair he'd ordered to make their way around to check on the back door guards and saw they hadn't departed. "Why are you two still _here_?" He hissed.

They exchanged looks before sighing and nodded, grabbing their guns and turning to make their way around the corner. As soon as they did two subtle _phsst_! Hissed out, like a cricket playing two single, fast notes before all was silent.

That was all Keiji needed to hear before he yelled. "Cover!" And dove behind one of the packaging crates he'd been standing beside. Kenta dove behind one as well while Lance moved to follow before he suddenly gasped and clutched his neck as a round from a suppressed rifle tore through his throat. Two more impacted his chest and sprayed blood across the wall dead before he hit the ground.

The air was filled with soft puffs of weapons fire. Rounds pinging off their cover as Kenta and Keiji curled their bodies as far into the crates as they could.

"The hell is this?" Kenta hissed over to him. "A raid?"

"No chance." Keiji replied with a growl. This wasn't a police raid, they wouldn't have used suppressed weaponry and the Knightmares would be deployed right now to further secure the warehouse. This was either a rival gang hired by another dealer or something else. He dared to peer over his crate and spotted three shadowy figures moving between two crates.

Their route would give them a perfect angle on Kenta.

Keiji steeled himself and said. "Contact on your right, Kenta, they're trying to get an angle on you!"

The younger man nodded and slid his pistol into his pants and grabbed Lance's fallen assault rifle, he checked the chamber like Keiji had shown him and satisfied there was ammo in the chamber he took a breath and leaned from cover. Firing a short burst of rounds that sparked across the containers. The shadows stopped and disappeared around it's corner to hide from the rounds.

Keiji stood from his own cover as Kenta ducked back to avoid the incoming retaliation fire. _Just like I taught you kid, pop, shoot, drop_. He thought with some pride since Kenta was one of the few in the gang who actually tried to learn anything of fighting outside of finger goes on trigger, trigger makes gun go boom-boom. He sighted one of the other shadows and fired, forcing the figure behind the solid cover of one of the loading cranes left in the docking area.

He ducked down and closed his eyes. "I count four." He said to the younger man.

"I got the same." Kenta panted despite doing very little else in the fight besides popping up and firing another suppressing bout of gunfire and ducking back into cover. "Where are the others? They should be hearing this!"

"I don't-Fuck!" Keiji ducked lower when a hail of round pinged off the top and side of his crate along with Kenta's own cover. "Shit, suppressing fire. They're pressing forward!" He flicked the switch on his KA-210 from automatic to semi and fired the weapon blindly in the general direction of the enemy fire.

A round tore his supporting hand's wrist to hell and he gasped in pain, clutching it to his chest while pulling his rifle down and looking at his bleeding hand. His fingers twitched despite his trying to cause it to clench. He bit his lip. "I'm hit!" Keiji hissed.

"Hyuga!" Kenta took a breath and pulled his handgun from his pants and gripped it in his free hand, he jumped from his cover, firing both weapons wildly to try and buy himself a bit of reprieve. A round tore into his chest and he gasped, twisting around as two more speared him in the back and he fell belly first across Keiji's legs.

"Kenta!" The older man growled and switched back to full automatic and with his main arm let loose a string of gunfire until the weapon pinged empty. He looked to the door to the warehouse and frowned before grabbing the kid by the back of his shirt. He kicked off his feet and dragged him through the door, trailing blood as two rounds got him in the side and thigh, almost making him fall but he steadied and pulled Kenta into the warehouse.

He pulled the kid over and saw him coughing up blood, whimpering in agony as his own blood filled his lungs that no doubt been punctured by the rounds to his back and chest. He looked to Keiji and his eyes said all it needed to.

_Help me_.

"I'm sorry, Kenta." Keiji took the pistol stuck in the boy's desperate grip and with closed eyes put it underneath his chin. He fired and ended Kenta's suffering.

The Japanese man turned and raised the pistol. The other guards inside the warehouse were all dead. Their bodies littered the floor, two had slit throats and their bodies were in the darker corner behind some crates… one was sprawled out across where he'd been sitting on a catwalk with his head at an angle that wasn't natural and two more had gunshot wounds to their chests and head.

A body count revealed there was one more body inside then there should have been. Either someone retreated inside or there was someone in the warehouse playing possum. He fire into one of the bodies. No movement. Another… he turned to find one body standing and aiming a pistol at him.

Instinct drove him to roll and avoid the incoming pair of shots and Keiji jumped sideways, slamming onto his bad arm and skidding across the floor behind more crates. He groaned and crouched, firing back as the lone figure ducked lower and disappeared behind the other side of the crate stack.

_No you don't!_ The former soldier thought and jumped up onto one of the crates, holding the handgun in his mouth so he could use his hand as leverage to pull himself up. He stood and gripped the firearm and moved across the stack. It was five crates tall and stacked line an uneven pyramid.

He lowered his aim and waited for the target to appear along the other side. He didn't and the Japanese man twisted around and fired into the other side, almost catching the figure as it poked it's head out. "You're _not_ getting me that easy!"

He rushed and jumped over the man, finding him gone. Two shots rang out and Keiji landed, fell and skid in pain as agony flared across his other thigh and on his lower back. He gasped and rolled onto his back, getting two more rounds for his trouble to his chest.

He fired twice and the man grunted before falling back as the Japanese soldier hit his mark. "Lung and heart…" Keiji smiled through bloody lips. "I ain't dying alone…" He checked his handgun and saw it empty. He laid his head back and began to breath slowly to try and prolong his life in some brief hope that he would be saved.

"I'm afraid you are…" A gruff voice said and Keiji dared to look at the man he's shot. He was getting back to his feet.

He then stepped into the light and he saw him. Older, grizzled. A single blue eye while the other was covered by a simple black eye patch. Wearing sage green combat fatigues with black fabric harness and a tactical vest with various pouches across his waist and chest. Black, rubber like fabric covering his forearms and trigger fingerless gloves.

An old semi-automatic M1911 .45 In his hand, which he levelled right between Keiji's eyes.

"How the hell?" Keiji hissed, spitting some blood out.

"I'm immortal." The man said if such information was casual like the weather. "You have pretty good reflexes." He stepped forward and paused, eye narrowing on the pistol before he leaned down and picked it from the dying man's grasp. "Mmm… a BFF issue Model C70," He pulled the slide back. Forty-two Smith and Wesson." One of the few armory companies that thrived.

"But it's different," The older man grunted and nodded. "Ah, no model number… it's a blank gun. Homemade, but of very fine quality. " He turned to face Keiji and kneeled down. "How did street thugs like you come across a firearm like this?" He held up the empty pistol.

"Go to hell…" Keiji spat.

The older man stared down at him for a moment longer before standing and sliding the empty pistol into one of his holsters. "Right then." He said gruffly. "Guess this is where we part ways." He lifted the M1911. "Goodbye, soldier. You fought well."

_BANG_!

"Died well."

* * *

Big Boss stared down at the middle aged soldier before shaking his head and looking down at his chest where the other man had gotten him twice in the chest. "Puh," He spat to the side. "I'm getting rusty because of this immortality." He muttered. It helped he couldn't die, certainly. But it wasn't something he wanted to rely on. But still that man had shown some extraordinary reaction times.

He wondered if maybe he should look into the man's identity, see if he left behind any younger siblings who may be willing to join up with the Diamond Dogs if such skills ran in the family line. But for now, Big Boss was concerned more with the warehouse. The gun fighting had been loud on their defenders parts, but he and his teams MARS rifles had been loaded for silent mission.

Since there were no sirens and not a single alarm big Boss assumed they'd paid the locals off to ignore any disturbances. He raised a hand to his codec. "Fall in, clean the bodies and casings." He said over the com to his remaining teammates.

That done, he looked over the crates inside the warehouse itself. _All of this is Refrain? _He thought with a disgusted narrowing of his eyes. There was enough inside to OD a good portion of the Saitama Ghetto's population and keep the other half dazed for hours. And all of it would be distributed to the streets of all the ghettos and even the Tokyo settlement.

He then glanced down to the 'blank gun' sitting inside one of his holsters and frowned further. It was made of good material to boot, so it wasn't the usual low grade homemade firearm. It was precision cut. A pro-job and no identifying markings to indicate who made it. _I should report this to Zero_, He thought lightly and holstered his 1911. _He might be interested in whoever made this gun_.

Assuming whoever made it was a professional gunsmith or salesman, it could provide Zero's forces with weaponry that would be less suspicious than anything Big Boss could, and it would be more cost effective depending on the price of the firearms themselves. But that would all have to wait.

Warehouse was secured and the mission was complete.

"Not as smoothly as I'd have liked," Big Boss said as his men dragged the bodies into the warehouse and wrapped them up then stuffed them into various cardboard boxes for storage and transport off site. "But good work, all of you."

The balaclava'd men and women nodded from their places and resumed their duties. Big Boss took some pictures and grabbed the laptop that was sitting on a simple desk next the center of the warehouse. He only hoped Kaz was putting together that noble's report for Zero.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**There it is, Chapter 6! Sorry it took awhile to get out, was busy this week! And honestly did not know what else to do with the chapter, I got to the meeting… and then… yeah, just no muse so I thought. "Y'know what? Timeskip to Big Boss mission!". So, yeah, had to fill in that other 3000+ word quota for the chapter. Hopefully it was worth the read.**

**Now, as for future chapters I will hopefully begin to dive into the more intricate events, such as Lake Kawaguchi. So, until then! Now, if you'd all be so kind as to leave a review, it does so brighten my day/night to see such support/questions! I will answer best I can.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 7  
Two Forces**

"We slipped up!" Cornelia hissed to her private war council inside the Government Bureau. And even in the wide room with the large table where a least a dozen Area Officials sat, all with important duties across the entirety of Tokyo, they all heard the deadly vehemence in the second princess' tone.

Such was the norm for the last five days when her confrontation with Zero had been decided and she had been humiliated. Disgraced! Not beaten, not so far as that but far worse! "Zero played us again." She went on, giving each of the officials of the office a look over, making them stiffen and sweat profusely. "That's three times now, gentlemen."

"P-Please, your grace, I'm… sure the next operation will be of more success!" One man, the head of agricultural production in Area 11, aging, fat and tone dripping with pleading for whatever dignity he had left. "We must surely be getting closer! Zero cannot run foreve-"

"You fools!" Everyone besides Guilford and Darlton beside her flinched when she slapped her fist down onto the table. "Running? You think we have Zero and his merry lot of terrorists _running_? The anonymous tips have gotten us nothing! Our raid on the harbor warehouses got us nothing but common petty criminals and corrupt officials. The daytime arrests of everyone we suspect is connected to Zero ends up with either us coming up with nothing or the suspect somehow killing himself!"

Everyone but the hardened princess and her knights winced at that. Two lesser nobles had been under surveillance and with their funding being sent elsewhere with no real target in sight, Cornelia had tried to use a more discreet method of catching Zero. The nobles she'd arrested, one died en route to the government bureau when he'd gotten hold of one of the officer's pistol and blew his own brains out.

The second had died while detained when he used the fork of his first serving plate to jam into his own throat. A plastic fork. He'd bled out long before the medics could reach him. Cornelia was now more than ever to determine who Zero was because these men were obviously so devoted to him that they would sooner jump into their graves than risk betraying him.

And then there was the most glaring reason for her diehard persuit of the man.

"_I am the avatar through which the vengeful soul of _Lelouch vi Britannia_ acts_!"

She wanted to refute such claims. To dismiss them as Zero playing on her psyche but it was more than that. The rage, the seething anger she heard in his voice and the conviction behind each word told her that the man was not lying. He had known Lelouch, they had discussed destroying the empire and now Zero was going to attempt it. All to avenge Lelouch and Nunnally. And if Lelouch had taught Zero how to play tactics, then it was no surprise that Zero could match wits with her.

Afterall it was only Schneizel who could beat Lelouch at chess and it seemed Zero was just as good, if not better than her brother had been.

And now she was here, trapped in a room full of incompetent bureaucrats while her sister was off attending the Sakuradite distribution summit at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel. A small contingent of guards were with her, naturally. But Cornelia had still been nervous to allow her anywhere outside of her sight. Only when Euphy proved stubborn did she allow it.

So it was not surprising that she was most frustrated at the moment due to the lack of results on her chase for Zero and answers. And the more she turned up empty handed the bigger a fool she felt like. _He's playing me, I know he is_. She thought with narrowed eyes. _How could he be so connected? Has he been operating since even before his debut? If so how come no one picked up on it. Clovis couldn't have been that _blind! She fumed.

But if that was the case that meant Zero had always been in a position to eliminate Clovis, watching him. Learning… what could he have been doing all this time? How dangerous was this man? And what nefarious scheme was he concocting this very instant?

"Viceroy!" A voice cried as it entered the meeting room, looking frantic. "Something is happening!"

* * *

**With Lelouch!**

"Shirley, I'm telling you I'm not out gambling." Lelouch, dressed as Zero in all but his mask, said into his phone to an irate and worried Shirley on the other end. "It's just something private is all, nothing dangerous, believe me." He chuckled, glancing at Kallen who was looking at him with what he could only call amusement at his predicament. "Shirley, you, the prez, and Nina should just enjoy yourselves at the summit. Oh, and if you can, would you mind grabbing Nunnally some sort of souvenir? I'm sure she'd love that." A small smile. "Thank you, take care you three. Give my regards to Milly and Nina."

He hung up and sighed, closing his phone and looking to Kallen. "Not a word." He said with a frown.

She chuckled. "Not saying anything, _Lulu_." The redhead teased.

Lelouch didn't blush, no he did not. He merely felt more blood flow to his cheeks and they reddened as a result. "Never say that again." He grunted and turned back to his computer console. "So, was there a specific reason you came to visit me or are you here merely for my company?"

If he had been facing her she would have seen blood gather at her cheeks and redden as a result! But since he was not, all he got was a quick. "Just wanted to update you on our moving." She sounded less embarrassed by the suggestion then she looked. "Ohgi and the others are downstairs and we've settled nicely, along with the two other sites you picked out." She informed him further. "Also, recruitment in the ghettos is… going along. But we're still being treated as an illegitimate movement because we're not involved with Kyoto."

Lelouch's brow ticked at the name of the great Kyoto group, the six houses of Kyoto and the general backer of any real resistance movement and the primary funding behind the Japan Liberation Front. Lelouch was more aware of them now thanks to Big Boss' warning and explanation. So for that he was grateful to the mercenary.

He was also grateful for the fact that the man and his forces had proved themselves competent and handled all three other assignments Lelouch had handed them while he and his own group got settled into their new base of operations. "Where is C.C?" The former prince asked suddenly when he noted the absence of his green haired compatriot.

Kallen shrugged. "I don't know, she wasn't in here when I arrived…"

Lelouch blinked, then his eyes widened. _She wouldn't_! He thought aghast.

As if to prove she indeed would, C.C stepped into the office with a box of pizza, it's inviting scent wafting out from the cardboard container. She looked quite pleased with herself now that she had said box in her hold. "Oh, hey Kallen." She said in passing before putting the box onto the table and opening it up, inhaling the scent of the pizza while Kallen and Lelouch stared at her in a mix of surprise and shock.

"C.C,,," Lelouch said very carefully to contain his seething rage. "Did you order pizza and have it delivered here?" He wanted to screech, but charismatic terrorist leaders did not do so.

But he _really_ wanted to.

Kallen took her turn to look horrified when the witch replied. "Yes." Like it was nothing and this wasn't their most secret of operations bases, oh wait it was!

"You what?!" Lelouch and Kallen echoed in equal amounts of shocked anger. "Why?!" They chorused.

"Who's going to question the pizza guy?" C.C asked with a brow raise as she bit into a slice, chewed with a soft moan and swallowed contently. "Ahh, that's good." She then addressed them again. "Not the viceroy, and certainly not the police." She took another bite and repeat the process of her chewing of a little slice of nirvana.

Her contractor and his redheaded ally were staring at her with only the most angry expressions that she was sure if she were lesser she might have felt threatened, but as it stood she was too busy enjoying pizza to care about their little dilemma. Afterall she was sure no one would question a simple pizza delivery guy.

"C.C…" Lelouch growled. "Do not order pizza and have it delivered here again, or stay back at home if you are so intent on eating pizza."

Kallen spoke after a moment. "I'm with Zero on that," She huffed and crossed her arms while glaring at C.C. "Seriously, what is your deal? You have an addiction or something?"

The green haired woman shrugged and took another bite of her favorite food. "What can I say? Being unable to gain weight or die of heart attacks does have it's advantages." She smirked when she saw Kallen's expression turn curious and Lelouch's morph into incredulity.

"Lelouch," Kallen turned her gaze to him. "What did she mean by that?"

"She's just really healthy, it will take more than a lot of pizza to get past her metabolism…" Lelouch replied quickly, frowning at C.C pointedly. "Something she shouldn't flaunt." The clear warning was there and the infuriating witch merely continued to smirk at the pair while resuming her pizza munching.

And then there was a knock at the door followed by Ohgi's voice coming through. "Zero? Kallen? You should come see what's happening on TV! It looks bad!"

Lelouch and Kallen exchanged looks before they said. "We'll be there in a moment!" And Lelouch dawned his mask, becoming Zero while Kallen stood and motioned to C.C asking "what about her?". Lelouch shrugged and looked at his accomplice in question.

She waved a hand, dismissing them from her and the delicious snack she was enjoying, and wanted to continue enjoying it.

The pair then moved out of the room and met the waiting Ohgi in the hall, they proceeded down to the first floor and main television. And as they entered they heard the news reporter speaking.

"-bers of the Japan Liberation Front have taken over the hotel and so far we've confirmed that all the officials involved in the Sakuradite distribution meetings have been taken hostage along with all the visiting civilians!" The reporter turned and stepped to the side to show the entirety of the hotel's surrounding area. The bridges leading to it had been raised, all except one. And already many local Britannian police and military forces were gathering at the gates of the lone remaining bridge. If Lelouch had to guess it would be serving as their base of operations for the coming rescue efforts… if any.

_With Cornelia's hard stance on Terrorism, she won't even bother to put up a farce of negotiating_. Lelouch thought while his mind worked on how to fix this potential problem. _She'll simply steam roll the JLF, the civilians, even the officials, will be nothing but collateral to her… Shirley, Milly and Nina…_ He needed a plan. Quickly.

The TV then showed some security camera footage. The main lounge was crowded with civilians, all kneeling or sitting on the floor. Lelouch's eyes immediately picked out Shirley and Milly, sitting protectively to either side of Nina, who looked utterly terrified. But that wasn't the only face Lelouch caught, briefly he saw a sight of pink before the camera ceased panning right and began to go back left.

_Euphemia? _Lelouch thought with growing apprehension. _If they discover Euphemia's identity as a Britannian princess… they might just have what it takes to get leverage against Cornelia… or they could simply kill her, or worse._ He grit his teeth, The JLF were unknown to him, he couldn't predict them and so he had to plan for all eventualities.

And that was when the camera caught sight of two faces sitting near his student friends. One wore a familiar eye patch, hair tied back. The other was the now resigned coach, Adam. Both looked cool as a cucumber and there was a third with them, a woman, he didn't know her but it was obvious they knew each other and were discussing things quietly.

He looked over and saw that Ohgi, Kallen and indeed a few of the upper echelons of his growing "Black Knights" were all staring at him, no doubt expecting directions, or at least his opinion on the situation. He considered his options carefully. While yes it wasn't right to just leave Milly, Shirley and Nina to their devices, along with his new allies. He wasn't entirely sure they could pull something while no doubt Cornelia was moving into position.

It will be a gamble… Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the TV screen. "But who dares wins." He turned to the gathered members of the Black Knights. "Ohgi, Sugiyama." The pair snapped to. "Prep the truck for transport. Take four passengers with you. All armed." He turned to Kallen, who stood straighter when he looked at her. "Kallen, Inoue. Prep another truck, same plan, four other members. Armed."

"A-Armed?" Sugiyama finally asked in confusion. "Zero, are… we going to help the Japan Liberation front?"

Lelouch rounded on him and glowered behind his mask, his posture masking such blatant disgust. "Help them? I'd sooner aid Britannia. Do you know what I see when I look at the current action?" Nobody spoke. "I see a terrorist, not a freedom fighter, not a resistance cell… I see simple terrorists. They've taken civilian hostages, people who, while Britannia, have nothing to do with this struggle of freedom… no, Sugiyama. We aren't deploying to help them."

"We're going to teach them that Justice does not only extend to the Japanese, but to everyone and anyone who is punished without due cause!" Lelouch flourished his arm, cape billowing behind him in a grand motion. "If this makes you uncomfortable. You, and any others… are free to leave."

The gathered members of the Black Knights glanced at each other, before Tamaki stepped forward and grinned. "Man, Zero…. You're one crazy dude. But hell, he's right! You saw those people! A few looked like they were still in school!" He turned heatedly to the others and raised a clenched fist. "I don't know about all of you, but if there's something that pisses me off." No one pointed out a lot of things did that anyway. "It's people taking advantage of school children! Especially as bullet shields!"

Kallen felt her lips turn into a smile. Even Lelouch was pleased at Tamaki's willingness. _The man may he simple… but that isn't always a curse_. He thought.

"Inoue," Kallen looked at her friend and nodded her along. "Come on, we should get the truck ready before things get even more messed up over there."

"Right!" Inoue nodded and steeled her resolve. Afterall, they would fighting their fellow Japanese before tonight was over.

Ohgi nodded as well before grabbing Sugiyama and telling him they should do the same. When all the Black Knights moved from the main lounge down into the garage area Lelouch was left alone with the TV news report of the situation. He stared at the screen and slowly behind his mask his small smile turned into a full on smirk.

_Now_. He thought as he turned to follow his comrades. _How to pull this off_?

* * *

Paz twirled in her chair as her main console displayed the ongoing Lake Kawaguchi incident. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger idly while smiling. "Good, Kusakabe… this will undoubtedly draw out Zero if he as I predict." A kick of her leg and she spun again into a full 360 before stopping.

It had been childs play to deliver General Kusakabe the information regarding the Lake Kawaguchi center's military and security information. Patrol routes, entry points and even the structural weaknesses of the surrounding bridges for demolition. All because she knew of the three commanding officers inside the JLF, Kusakabe was the most brash and wouldn't pass up this chance to try and get the JLF back into the limelight that Zero had so successfully stolen.

Of course, that too was just a ploy by Paz to aid in her real objective. If this worked, and she was betting a good guess of eighty-nine percent chance of a yes on that, then Zero would show up and dispose or capture Kusakabe. If the man was interrogated then he would no doubt drop her name, Athena, to the masked man.

This would open up possible lines of communication between them. _True! I could have simply found him myself, but that would imply I'm far more well connected than any normal computer nerd_. And that was suspicion she didn't need from Zero just yet. If all things played out to her grand scheme then Zero and her would become quite the working relationship.

And it would allow her to get closer to Big Boss in turn.

_Cipher's one big blank. _She thought with a giddy grin as she watched events unfold. _And if Zero and I begin working together, I may very well be "in the know" a lot faster for all my little miracles_. She giggled and leaned back. Soon, not soon enough for her anyways, they would work against Britannia, ensure it was toppled and then the world would fall back into balance. If Cipher's projections were correct if they did not do it within the next four to five years then Britannia would possess the pure military might to crush the two remaining powers.

That simply could not stand! Cipher had been the world's guiding hand for the last five decades and even that shadowy Geass Directorate couldn't claim such a feat. _But then it was never meant to_, Paz frowned sourly at the thought. Under previous directors the order had always maintained secret, religious ties to the code and Geass… but when it came under the rule of V.V, it had begun to use it's vast resources to actively aid Britannia, breaking it's neutrality.

_And despite our best efforts_… Paz sighed. "We still haven't been able to eliminate them."

This had been the norm since the second Pacific war.

The Geass order and Cipher had been at each others throats and crossed paths no less than fifty-nine times. And each time it ended in more than a few people dying. It was because of their shattered Neutrality that Paz was now Athena, as with the Geass order now a rogue intelligence organization, Geass users were now few and far between in the neutrality.

This had made Paz, one of the few Geass users alive not connected to the order, invaluable to Cipher. Her ability of Self Destruction was also an valued tool of intelligence since it allowed her to kill her agents should they be captured or turned. The limit to this ability of course was she had to make physical contact with them at least once to ensure a "bond" could be made. Once made, she could trigger her Geass at will.

This had the danger of meaning her agents knew her face, even if most never actually knew it as she went to great pains to do it in public, making it an accident, a handshake, a brush of the palms while passing. All discreet methods that gave her brief and often needed excursions outside of her little hub of activity and information.

"_Something's happening_!" The report sounded far more alarmed now. And Paz straightened out, looking more closely as the camera zoomed in onto four figures atop the roof of the building. Three members of the Japan Liberation Front… and one civilian. "_I don't know what's going on… but it looks like-Oh god_!"

The JLF pushed the man off the building, he flailed the whole way down until disappearing behind the surrounding tree line out of camera view.

Paz closed her eyes and leaned back. Opening them again with a frown. "Brash as always, Kusakabe…" She muttered.

She hated involving civilian casualties, yes she and Cipher played with a global scale and she too had to play the cold calculus of the world balance but that didn't mean she enjoyed having innocent people die when land was taken and lost. Soldiers were one thing…children, non-combatants was an entirely different one.

Nonetheless. This would hopefully serve to entice Zero all the more. If not than Paz would ensure Kusakabe would not survive the beyond the next morning. There were many ways outside of Geass for Paz to ensure that little detail.

* * *

Big Boss kneeled with Adamska and Hayes, who was keeping a discreet lookout for the seven odd sentries that the JLF had placed around the main storeroom where they were keeping their some thirty something hostages. A mixture of officials from the various Sakuradite mining industries across the world powers, students and VIPs. And of course any surviving security forces who hadn't been killed in the initial take over.

Whoever was running this operation wasn't exactly a slouch, but neither were they overly professional. The sentries didn't shift duties yet and it had easily been an hour already since they'd been cooped up here. Their charge, Shirley Fanette, was busy huddling with her two friends who'd she arrived with. One of which looked ready to go into hysterics.

_Great, _Big Boss would have sighed if he didn't think it might draw attention. _A numberphobe in the worst scenario_. This could end badly if something were to trigger that phobia of hers, but for now she was stable with their charge and friend. So that left he, Hayes and Adamska to worry about the now.

The door parted and all the pieces all fell into place.

Big Boss watched the Japan Liberation Front's General Kusakabe step into the room, without a weapon and instead holding a sheathed traditional Katana. He tapped the hilt onto the floor and everyone focused on him. "I am General Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front." He began, glaring over the gathered people. "This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Although you are not soldiers you are all Britannians. You're the ones who rule and oppress us."

He narrowed his eyes. "Simply stay quiet and follow our instructions and you will live to see tomorrow. However, resist and you'll be killed without a second warning." That said, he turned on his foot and marched out of the room, his four bodyguards following after him.

That answered why operation seemed so random and rushed. Kusakabe was leading it. Not Colonel Toudoh or General Katase. Big Boss would have preferred either of those two, for they could be reasoned with. But then if was them then the civilians would have likely been released, as Toudoh was a standing man of honor and a follower of the old arts of Bushido. Katase was… unknown to John.

"Well," Adamska said from beside him with a wry grin. "Least we know the stakes… cause trouble, blam. Kowtow, live."

"Hn," Big Boss frowned and considered their options. This would no doubt attract the attention of the Viceroy, who would likely be setting up around the building within the hour personally. But he was also certain this would bring out Zero as it seemed the sort of daring stage the boy wanted to play on.

They could only be patient then and prey their charge didn't do anything to get herself into trouble then they could still get out of this without a single civilian being killed. But that did raise a question. "What are you even doing here, Adam?" Big Boss whispered.

"Oh, hah, guess I never mentioned… I was asked to chaperone our little student council members there for this trip, I resigned… but the academy already paid for my trip, so they figured I should see it through." A shrug. "I thought why not? And here I am."

John rose a brow. "I see." Convenient, then again Adamska always had a knack for being convenient, it was what made him a good spy and soldier. "You loaded?"

Adamska arched a single brow. "Six for six."

Hayes and John had their handguns confiscated but that was all they were wearing beneath their clothing. However in their socks beneath their pants were a pair of CQC knives for when things got really hairy. So, between them they had two knives and a revolver.

Said revolver was wielded by one of the best gunfighters in the world and those knives were held by Big Boss and one of his many protégé. A fair advantage in a room full of armed radicals with automatic weapons. Now the opportune moment need only present itself.

Roughly an hour later, John narrowed his eye as a whimpering girl, the student with the phobia of "numbers" did something very stupid. She called one of the guards an Eleven within earshot.

"I'm Japanese!" The guard snarled, pointing his assault rifle at her.

That was when John and Hayes' charge along with her blonde friend moved to comfort and shield their friend. Proceeding to get snappy with the armed terrorist. John sighed quite audibly and looked to Adamska and Hayes, who nodded back, they were going to intervene then.

"That's enough!"

John closed his eye as he felt a new headache present itself. _No, you young fool_. He thought with agitation.

Standing among the crowd and looking quite cross was non other than Euphemia li Britannia. Third princess of the Britannian royal family, sister to Viceroy Cornelia and Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. And now she had just become a bigger bargaining chip than any amount of hostages inside the storeroom now.

The Japan Liberation Front guards were all staring at the pink haired teen with a mixture of shock and disbelief. John didn't blame them, if he'd found out he'd missed a member of the royal family in his midst, he'd be more than a little cross with himself and his forces. _Seriously? How do glasses change that much_?

"Well, well, well…" The lone guard who'd started getting angry now sounded positively giddy. He released the girl and tossed her back to her friends and classmates, completely forgetting them in favor of staring down one of the members of the royal family who were the center of their lot in life and the state of their country. "Third Princess Euphemia."

The others chuckled now, a few looked uncomfortable. Seeming to understand who they were playing with. She was a very valuable bargaining chip, yes… but she was also sister to the most vicious war general of a woman who was now surrounding their position. If they lost her, or she died in their care than John knew Cornelia would set this whole building aflame just ensure every member of the JLF died slowly and in fear.

"Radio the general," The guard barked to the two by the door. "Tell him we have ourselves a very important chip on the table."

One of the guards nodded and made to radio Kusakabe, turning to the side and pointing his assault rifle away from the crowd in the mean time. The other guards were now also paying more attention to Euphemia then to the hostages they were guarding.

It was as good as time as any.

Big Boss reached down for his boot. Pulling his pant leg up and grasping the handle of his CQC knife. He didn't look to Hayes and Adamska to know they were ready as well. On some invisible cue he kicked forward, surprising everyone around him, his single eye narrowed as he drew his knife at the closest guard.

Behind him, he heard the click of a hammer pulling back. Adamska had loaded. Three strides, the guard who had ordered Kusakabe be informed raised his rifle. Another stride, his finger closed on the trigger to put several rounds into Snake's gut.

Only the mercenaries hand slapped the barrel up into the ceiling as the weapon barked it's first rounds, harmless. The soldier before had time to step back before Snake drove his knife up into the side of the man's neck, piercing flesh and sliding between the jaw bone and skull, upwards into the brain.

The soldier twitched and jerked.

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bang**_!

A bloodied gurgle reached his ears.

Eight deaths in 2.1 seconds. He twisted the body and jerked the knife free and ducked low, flinging it across the room at the one of the two remaining soldiers who was aiming at Adamska and Hayes. Hayes meanwhile did the same as Snake. Both guards fell back against the wall as the knives stabbed through flesh and pierced hearts. The bodies slid down to the floor.

Ten dead in 2.6 seconds.

The rest of the hostages sat there, a mixture of reactions adorning their faces. From surprise, to horror and some awed.

Big Boss casually lit a cigar, Hayes retrieved her knife and Adamska began to unload the six rounds from his Single Action Army. "Clear?" Snake puffed a small cloud of smoke.

"Clear." Hayes replied as she wiped her knife on the uniform of the dead JLF soldier.

"Clear, Boss." Adamska twirled the empty gun on his finger and held it downwards and began to individually load the rounds back into his revolver.

That was when Snake saw the look on the princess' face before she turned and made her way over to his charge, kneeling to get closer and inspect her more closely. "Are you alright?" She asked not unkindly with a small, comforting smile.

It was… odd to see a Princess of Britannia act so caring. And the look in her eyes told him she was genuinely warm. Her single bodyguard rose and glared suspiciously at the three mercenaries. But it was clear she wasn't going to try anything against them.

"Holy- Torrance!" Shirley suddenly stood and pointed at Adamska. "You! How… why?" She was clearly unused to seeing such death… and from a man she knew as a teacher only a few days ago.

Adamska shrugged. "Name's not Torrance, Miss Fanette. Just a cover I was given." He didn't elaborate further and instead nodded and twirled the revolver on his finger idly.

"They'll have heard the shots." Hayes said from her place as she stood before Big Boss, now hefting one of the JLFs pilfered assault rifles and was holding out to Snake. Who accepted it and nodded.

"They will." He agreed, snuffing out his cigar on his coat sleeve and sliding it back into his jacket. "We better report in for further orders."

Hayes was confused, but she didn't openly question it. Adamska nodded. "Good plan."

Boss flipped his phone open and pressed a number. A moment, two… finally. "_Big Boss_."

Everyone in the room gasped as the voice of Zero filtered through the phone's speaker. Euphemia's bodyguard reached for her weapon- And Adamska pressed the barrel of his revolver behind her head with a snide smirk. "Please, give me a reason." He said lightly.

Hayes took up a defensive position to watch the crowd.

Big Boss took a moment and hope the kid was sharp enough to figure out what had happened. "Reporting in. Hostages are secured, but we may have hostiles inbound." A pause, then he glanced to Euphemia. "We also have Princess Euphemia Li Britannia with us. What are your orders, Zero?"

There was a thoughtful silence. "_Ensure the safety of the hostages. They are your primary concern. Is your location defensible_?"

"We've got ten rifles between the three of us, we can hold for awhile."

"_Good, I will be there with my own forces shortly. I need only deal with Cornelia_."

Snake arched a brow. "Planning on fighting your way through?"

A chuckle. "Fighting? No, the fact Euphemia is there alone will get me past Cornelia without firing a shot." His voice turned serious. "_Protect the hostages. And if you can, detain Euphemia, I wish to speak with her once I deal with the JLF and their warped view of freedom fighting_."

"As you command, Zero." Big Boss closed the phone and glanced at the crowd. "Ocelot! Detain the Princess." He looked to Hayes. "Watch the crowd. Once Zero gets here, bullets are going to start flying."

One man leapt up to go for Hayes' gun… and she responded by deflecting his grabble with the butt of her rifle and then driving a knee into his side, before putting the barrel at the other two civilians who tried to get her while she "distracted". Boss had to admit it was perfectly executed CQC. But that was why she was one of his best.

He turned to the door and opened it, peering out into the hall and catching four JLF in the center of the hall. He raised his rifle and opened fire, spraying their formation center and two went down, dead before they hit the ground while the other two were injured, returning fire in a panic.

Big Boss took a round to the shoulder, he spun around and fell to his knees. Firing two more round and putting the pair down with a pair of headshots. The hall was clear but he knew the next wave would be more cautious, since Kusakabe couldn't have so large a force. They just had to bunker down and wait for Zero then.

* * *

Lelouch had donned the mask and now, as he approached the checkpoint, he waited for it… and there it was. As they reached the bridge to begin crossing into the resort itself he was confronted by three Gloucester Knightmares. One of which was his dear elder sister Cornelia's, which meant the ones escorting her were Darlton and Guilford. Her knights.

The news van stopped and Lelouch stood casually atop it as he was filled. He didn't shift even as Cornelia stepped from her cockpit.

"Zero! For the death of my half brother Clovis, I will take my revenge right here!" She pointed her Gunblade at him with careful aim. Her eyes however, didn't seem too sure of her decision.

_Of course not, you're preoccupied with something even more important, aren't you, sister_? Lelouch thought with a smirk. He stood still, showing no reaction to the deadly weapon, after a moment he spoke. "I have the power to save that which you hold closest at the moment, Cornelia!"

That gave her pause. So he continued.

"Who would you choose, Clovis, who is gone! Or…" He stepped forward and flourished his arm. "Your dear sister Euphemia?" Lelouch knew that would be the name that got him past this checkpoint without having to resort to his Geass. At least… for the simple purpose of getting past her.

"What are talking about?" Cornelia growled, but her tone didn't sound all that surprised that he knew that Euphemia was captive.

Lelouch tapped the bus to drive forward and not a shot was fired as they did so until he could look Cornelia in the eyes through his mask. He took a moment, then he began. "I can save Euphemia. I have a plan that will ensure the extraction of the hostages and her safe return." He informed her simply, lips smirking. "I need only your word that if we produce the results I promise you, you will let us go."

"You must be insane to think I'd agree to those terms, _Zero_." Cornelia said with bite as she aimed at him again. "I should kill you now and retrieve the Sub-Viceroy myself."

"But you won't." Lelouch countered with confidence that actually gave her pause. "At least hear the plan before you make a decision. And you might find the offer I extend too tempting to pass up. This, I guarantee you."

Cornelia glared, but her eyes wavered. Then she lowered her gun blade and growled. "Fine."

It was how Lelouch found himself inside her command G1. At the tactical map surrounded by her soldiers and advisors. He frowned. "A linear cannon in the tunnel, In those tight spaces I imagine your Knightmare team didn't last long." The nervous shifting of her advisors confirmed it. "I see. And security of the building itself?"

"Far as we can tell they'd got the exits rigged with explosives and they have control of the security stations. Which means automated turrets and lockdown functions." Cornelia crossed her arms and frowned. "So, how do you plan to actually get inside where my own forces failed?"

"Easy," Lelouch peered over the maps. "They'll let me in. afterall, I am the infamous Zero. I've no doubt they will want to see me, if only to confront me about my identity." He replied, tracing his fingers along a hallway. "The hostages are there. This storeroom."

"How do you know that?"

"Inside source, I had a feeling this event would draw attention so I took outside precautions." Lelouch hadn't done a thing, he'd been a fool and simply believed no fool would try for such a high value event… thankfully it seemed Big Boss had prior business there. "It seems I was right to. All I need do is get inside, and from there I can handle the JLF leadership. With the head from the snake cut, the body will die."

"Before any of this even happens, what exactly can you offer that will stop me from capturing you here right now?" Cornelia asked while narrowing her eyes. "In fact, why even help us? Aren't you and the JLF after the same thing?"

"They want liberation for Japan and I want to uphold Justice." Lelouch deadpanned. "We may seem like we walk the same path, but don't confuse their petty vengeance for my focused ideology." He nodded. "Once I give the signal, you and your men will have a clear shot at the resort. You'll be free to enter and most of the resistance should be cleared. You can detain who you wish."

"As for what I can offer, that's simple. I will give you the commanding officer running this operation." Lelouch smirked as he saw the glint of interest enter his sister's eye. "Kusakabe."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed and her teeth grit. "That man." Kusakabe, like Toudoh and Katase, had a reputation within the Britannian military, he was at the bottom of the hierarchy of the JLF's big three, he was a brutal, underhanded commander. And Cornelia was more than eager to have him for questioning. "How do I know you'll honor this deal?"

"Because Lelouch would have wanted me to."

Cornelia's reaction to his name was comical, her face looked like she'd been shocked with a car battery and her fists clenched as emotions she fought to control raised to the surface. His sister still felt for him… and he hated her all the more for it.

_You let father banish us. _Lelouch condemned her. _You let us be pawns, you, Schneizel, Clovis… All of you are as much to blame as our dear father. So yes, feel that pain, that loss. Feel it and know a fraction of my pain_. "He spoke of you two, and the second prince. I recall you despise Chess because of him?"

Her brows furrowed before she sighed. "He's dead then… him and Nunnally?"

"Yes." Lelouch replied with a bit of bite. "As I said, I am the avatar of his fury, his revenge against the injustices committed by Britannia, or any of those with power who would abuse it. And today that is the JLF."

"You can really do all you say, you can get the hostages and Euph- The Sub-Viceroy out?"

"I promise you, safe and unharmed."

"…" Cornelia bit her lip. "It would be a fool move to accept your help."

"A fool also looks a gift horse in the mouth." Lelouch responded coolly.

She glared but relented the point. "Fine, but you have a half hour once you enter, that time passes and I will assume you've failed or have turned traitor and will blow the building." She said with a familiar fire.

Lelouch smiled behind his mask "Of course, I'd expect nothing less." He turned with a flourish of his cape. "It's time then. Be ready for the signal." He paused, then looked back at her. "…Nunnally died innocent. That the world could be a good and happy place. It was her brother that took all their slights, their hate onto himself before he passed it onto me. If it brings you any comfort." He turned away.

He smirked as he heard her fist slam into the tactical table. He loved her suffering.

* * *

**End of chapter 7**

**There it is! Chapter seven after a god knows how long hiatus! A little short, and seemingly horribly paced but I wanted to get this out today! Now, thanks to those have fav'd, reviewed and such. I love the support and I hope to receive more!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Two Sons**

**Chapter 8  
Two Fronts**

Lelouch strolled through the hallways of the Lake Kawaguchi resort. As he'd predicted Kusakabe had allowed him entry, along with his two chosen bodyguards. In this case he'd chosen Kallen and Sugiyama. They had donned their masks and uniforms, He himself was wearing his mask and they walked in silence while four other JLF soldiers escorted them. Rifles laxly pointed in their direction.

As befitting of an officer, Kallen's uniform, unlike Sugimaya's, didn't feature the usual jacket, instead it was a coat, black with the silver trim that ended just above her knees. On the back was the insignia of a black chess piece. A black Queen to match her designation during operations. She glanced back at the soldier behind her and frowned when she caught him leering at her.

Feeling her gaze he looked up and was about to offer a suggestive look… when their eyes met he felt the searing anger behind the eyes and suddenly the man felt smaller compared to the shorter woman. He glanced adverted his eyes elsewhere.

The redhead turned back ahead and smirked slightly. A look only Lelouch and Sugiyama caught.

"We're here." One of the leading soldiers announced and stopped at the door. He glanced back at the three before knocking. "Your guards will wait out here for you." He informed them as he raised his hand to knock.

"Wai-" Kallen stepped forward to protest but Lelouch raised a hand and silenced her.

"It is fine, Q-1." He was, in fact, quite pleased that Kusakabe was being as traditional as he was paranoid. "I won't be long." He added.

The redhead frowned before grunting. "As you command, Zero." Sugiyama beside her nodded as well.

Lelouch stepped forward as the soldier opened the door, inside Kusakabe was seated on one of the luxury couches of the resorts upper rooms and was flanked by two guards. Both holding assault rifles while the General himself sat with sword resting on the ground like some cane rather than a traditional weapon made famous by Japan's warriors of old.

Their gazes were on Lelouch the whole way into the room as he strolled along and stood before Kusakabe. Lelouch could see the man's eyes were like an opportunistic predators, looking for any weakness in the Prince's walk and stance to exploit. But Lelouch, like his mask, expressed none.

It was finally Lelouch who broke the silence. "I'm grateful you allowed me passage, General Kusakabe."

The man frowned at being addressed by both rank and name. Instantly he was more weary of Zero as no one outside the JLF, Britannia's upper intelligence and the civilians he'd informed should know he was without introductions. "You have me at something of a disadvantage, _Zero_."

Lelouch closed his eyes and smiled behind his mask. "My apologies, General." He opened his eyes and soon, his tone steeled. "Now, I believe we should get down to business."

"Before that, remove your mask when speaking with me." Kusakabe demanded with the same frown. "It's disrespectful."

"Very well," They appeared surprised by his simple agreement. "But before I do, I wish to know exactly what you had planned with this little stunt."

"Stunt?" One of the guards growled. "You think-"

"Enough." Kusakabe said flatly without looking away from Zero. The command was followed shortly. "Explain what you mean by that, Zero? It seems a bit insulting."

"I'll do you one better. I will divine the reason you did this." Lelouch replied and glanced to the window, peering out at the gathered military forces lead by Cornelia, then to Kusakabe. "You did this to gain attention. A show of strength from the JLF, to show that despite your lack of activity as of late that you are still a force to be reckoned with." A pause as Kusakabe's frowned deepened. "No doubt spurred by my own recent miracles."

"Miracles?" Kusakabe's eyes were dark now. "Are you comparing yourself to Toudoh _The Miracle_?"

Something in that voice of his told Lelouch that the man was not a fan of the JLF's most renowned pilot. Lelouch could use that. "The Miracle of Itsukushima was not such. It was just a product of excellent intelligence, fast tactics and determination born of devotion. Hardly an act of divine intervention, but no less amazing."

"And what makes your Miracles any different, Zero?" It seemed the darkness had receded slightly, replaced by a smug approval that Zero didn't buy into Toudoh's "The Miracle" legacy.

"My miracles are born of a power beyond understanding." Lelouch reached a hand up. "A power you will experience, General Kusakabe." He inclined his head slightly and the slide slid open, revealing his crimson Geass about to take flight.

"_**You will serve me**_!"

The order took root in the three men's minds and without resistance their wills were now secondary to their new purpose in life. To serve Zero. The guards lowered their guards and saluted while Kusakabe bowed to the floor in reverence.

"How may we serve, Zero-sama?" Kusakabe asked with respect.

Lelouch smirked in satisfaction. It was always a treat to see the high and mighty brought low with but an order. "Rise, Kusakabe. So you receive your orders." The man rose with surprising swiftness and grace. Katana now held at his side rather than in such a disrespectful manner as before. "You and your guards are going to change into civilian clothing and escape with me and my Black Knights once you surrender your hostages to me." A pause. The men were paying rapt attention. "Once you have, you will return to the JLF and tell them I convinced this action wasn't the way to handle fighting Britannia. Then, you will resume your work for them as usual until such a time that I contact."

Lelouch raised a brow. "Understood?"

"Yes, Zero-sama." Kusakabe nodded. "But what of the others?"

"They will be killed, I am afraid, to provide credence that you perished as well, to hide your presence from Britannia." Lelouch replied simply.

Kusakabe appeared surprised before he nodded with a grim frown. "A good plan, Zero-sama. If unsightly."

The power of Geass was frightening indeed.

"I will contact you with this." Lelouch stepped forward and raised his hand, in it was a simple pager. "Only I will have this device. If any orders come through that are ended with "check". Then they are to be followed. If any come through and they arte not. Destroy it as it no longer secure. Am I clear?"

"Hai." Kusakabe accepted the device. "Should I keep it out of sight and knowledge?"

"Yes. For now, you may serve me, but the JLF must never suspect you do." The three accepted this with another simple nod, as if deceiving their comrades was nothing compared to following Lelouch's orders. "Now, would you kindly leave and wait in the hall while ordering the four guards outside to come and see me?"

"Of course," Kusakabe looked to the other two and nodded. They moved to the door, opened it. Kusakabe barked a quick series of orders and soon, the four JLF guards who escorted Kallen, Sugiyama and himself entered, looking confused at being alone with Zero.

Lelouch summoned his Geass again. They all tensed when power flooded the room and their bodies were suddenly unable to move as their gazes locked on that demonic eye with the red bird. Lelouch smirked.

"_**You will serve me**_!"

Geass took flight yet again.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Kallen shifted on her feet and watched as Kusakabe stood out there with she and Sugiyama. He seemed… different, not like she expected. He was just standing, seemingly patient for orders from someone, along with his two guards. Neither glanced their way. Kallen was suddenly reminded of that time on the train when no one had noticed them, hadn't reacted… as if she and the others hadn't even existed.

It was creepy then and it was creepy now.

_What did Lelouch do? Or is Kusakabe just being disrespectful? _She thought with rising ire as the image of the student boy who'd talked her into joining his little resistance group, well, not so little now as their deeds grew all the more renowned. This wasn't the first time she'd wondered exactly how Lelouch did what he did, she considered asking… but she felt that if she did he wouldn't tell her, or worse yet, leave.

And loathe as she was to admit anything about the Britannian student, she had come to terms with the simple they needed him. He was a commander, he was resourceful and above all he was charismatic and could, apparently, pull almost anyone to his side. It was frightening.

"Ka-" Kallen's elbow impacted Sugiyama's ribs hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs to interrupt his slip up. She glared.

"Yes, _P-7_?" She asked pointedly.

The man blinked before realizing he's almost used her real name and he quickly looked away in shame. "Sorry, Q-1." He said, sufficiently cowed. She almost felt bad, but the need for secrecy among the JLF was made quite clear by Lelouch, none of them may know their names. "I was just wondering if you felt this reminded you of that time on the train."

"It does." She replied and looked back at Kusakabe and his men. They hadn't reacted to the slip up it seemed. They still just waited for some order.

"General," A voice came through the door, it was undoubtedly Lelouch's. The door opened and Lelouch stepped out, the general and his two flunkeys stood even straighter as if being addressed by a superior. "You and your men get changed." Lelouch turned his masked visage to Sugiyama. "The case, P-7?"

"Hai." Sugiyama walked forward and held up a large briefcase to Kusakabe. Who accepted it with a nod. Nodded and he disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him.

Alone with Lelouch and Sugiyama, Kallen spoke her mind. "What the hell did you say to them to make them so… compliant?" She frowned when he just chuckled.

"I have many secrets, Q-1." Lelouch responded. "And my methods of persuasion will remain forever mine."

She looked ready to argue before a ping from her communicator drew their attention. She raised it up and brought it to her ear. "What?" She answered with a bit of irritation brought from Lelouch's blatant refusal of his methods.

"_Q-1_," Inoue's voice filtered through. "_We've planted the charges and we've secured the hostages, or rather… they secured themselves_."

Kallen blinked. "Explain?" She demanded, tone less annoyed and more confused.

"_I guess the guards were killed by three mercenaries who claim to be employed by Zero? I got names… one is Adam, Hayes and John…I was wondering if you check in with Zero to confirm_?"

The redhead looked to Lelouch. "P-3 wants to confirm if you hired mercenaries to secure the hostages?" Her tone was a mixture of controlled anger and blatant incredulity. Did he seriously hire mercenaries?! Killers for hire who'd sooner shoot hostages as well as save them if the price was good enough?

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Lelouch seemingly ignored her tone. "I did, they're with us and will be extracted with us." He stopped and looked squarely at her when she seemed ready to say more. And suddenly she too felt as if his gaze held a weight unseen. "We will speak of your protests when we are back at base, Q-1. For now we must focus on the task at hand."

Kallen bit her lip, she hated how calm he could act, even behind that mask it sounded like he was always smirking, or his tone, sounding so factual and humble, could make it seem as if he was just so much better than everyone around him. Everyone ate out of his hand and yet she felt as if he was only feeding her scraps.

And it only egged at her more because she couldn't figure out exactly why this bothered her so much! He was effective as a leader, he had yet to lead them astray and even now he was proving to be as crafty as ever and yet the idea of him keeping her in the dark grated at her in a way that only had the redhead frowning deeper.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts and she was faced with the masked face of Lelouch, who was focused solely on her. "We will speak later." It sounded like a promise and she was momentarily caught off guard, So much so that she almost missed the whispering of her name. "Kallen."

She frowned, but nodded and brushed his hand away. "Right, Zero."

Lelouch nodded and when the door to the room opened again he spun with a flourish of his cape to face the redressed Kusakabe and JLF members, now looking like usual civilians. They didn't seem the least bit awkward about their new attire. "You're dressed." Lelouch spoke. "Good."

"What are your orders, Zero-sama?" Kusakabe asked as he and the other JLF members, to Kallen and Sugiyama's shock, stood at attention yet against Lelouch stepped forward.

"At the bottom of the facility in the boating docks, you'll find several boats, they should be secured by my forces." He turned to Kallen. "Q-1. I want you to escort them. You know the way."

She nodded. "Right," She looked to Kusakabe. "With me, General." When the man gave her a serious nod she turned and began to march down the hallway towards the stairways. As elevator travel was forbidden by Lelouch incase something went wrong.

And then entire way down not a single question or word had been exchanged between herself and the seven JLF members she'd escorted.

* * *

Euphemia rarely ever truly feared for her life. Such was her will as she glared defiantly at the black and silver clad figures who held her lazily at gunpoint. They didn't seem overly hostile, in fact they just looked like they were doing their job, one of which wasn't aiming a gun at some unarmed princess.

Only the redhead, who was leering at her from beneath that black mask of his, made her truly uncomfortable. Her bodyguard had been removed with the rest of the civilians and she was alone in the room they'd been held in. Even the three mercenaries had been escorted out and only three of these new people were there with her.

"P-4, quit staring at her like that." The one in the longer coat, Judging from said coat, she could deduce that the man was a higher rank in whatever organization this was. It had to be Zero's own forces, if so… then these people would be more than likely to shoot her. So why did the officer reprimand his own man?

"Sorry, B-2." The man, P-4, replied and looked away, seeming scolded by the man in the coat's gaze alone.

The man himself held a handgun as opposed to the other two's assault rifles. And he hadn't been aiming at her, more keeping the gun in general direction at the floor.

Before she could question who they were, the door parted and her breath caught in her throat when she saw exactly who entered. The flowing cape, the mask that hid all human features and outfit so outlandish that it drew attention instantly to him.

Zero had come for her.

"B-2, P-4 and P-9. If you would give me and the Princess a moment in private." Zero's tone left no room for argument.

Except from a certain redheaded man. "Are you sure about that, Zero? What if she tries some-"

"I have my own weapon, P-4." Zero interrupted with calm patience, but she could hear the subtle edge in his wording that implied he was less so. The man seemingly did as well because he nodded and left as quickly as the other two. The door closed him.

The third Princess of Britannia stared back at Zero's "face" with a small frown, her shoulders straight and stance tall. She would not be cowed. Zero's faceless person continued to stare at her and the silence soon grew palpable.

She licked her lip and spoke. "So you wanted to see me, Zero?" She spoke without the discomfort she felt inside tinging her voice.

The masked male stared more before he reached up. "I have, for years." He replied to her surprise as he gripped his mask, there was a series of clicks as the back of it pulled upwards, revealing it was comprised of several "plates" before it loosed and he pulled off. It fell away in his hand and in the other he held his handgun.

She stared at the face he presented to her. Behind a simple black mask that hid only his mouth, she saw the dark hair, violet eyes. Filled with such passionate emotions that she found herself gasping at the swirling hatred she could feel in them. But there were softer ones, eyes were the windows to the souls and Euphemia had always been particularly good at reading them.

She saw hatred, swirling like a raging dragon. But there was familiarity, love and regret. The man in front of her was so suppressed she felt a part of her go out to him. To have such control and contain everything he felt so deeply.

"Who… are you?" She asked hesitantly.

He stared before his eyes closed and he spoke. "Ah yes, it has been sometime… I suppose I have changed since we last saw each other." He holstered his pistol, and reached up to pull down the face mask.

The face, with that simple pull of fabric, tore her world apart for several moments as she took in the appearance of the man. Black hair, messy yet with a wild purpose, violet eyes so expressive and the shape of his face. It had summoned ghosts from her past and one such ghost soon overlaid it's younger face to the older male before her.

They matched.

"L-Lelouch?" Her voice broke with emotion as memories of her first crush and brother to her second favorite sister seemingly returned to life before her. "Is…" She took a step forward and reached up. "Is that really _you_?"

The man who couldn't be anyone but Lelouch stared at her before his lips curled into a small smirk. It was undoubtedly him. That smirk was all she needed. "Yes, Euphemia, it is I, the Exiled Prin-Ah!"

He yelped as she suddenly tackled him, wrapping around his neck with surprising strength for her otherwise slight body. Her weight crashed into him and he released his helmet and fell back, his pistol and composure forgotten as she lay atop him, her face buried in his neck, he could damp droplets beginning to soak his mask and her shoulders shook in silent sobs.

His hands were frozen in the air as he struggled what to do, he had been expecting many possibilities about their meeting, but this? This was the result? She was hugging him, crying against him and on top of him? His cheeks instantly flamed and he cleared his throat. "Euphemia, what are you doing!?" He hissed.

She continued sob into him, little squeaks of them escaping against him every so often before she looked up at him with reddened cheeks and tear stained eyes. "Hugging you, Lelouch." She replied with a relieved smile. "Because you're alive! I…We… Cornelia, Schneizel and I, we… Oh god Lelouch!" She buried her face in his chest this time, gripping onto his shirt as if to anchor him to this reality of hers.

Her brother was truly alive and real. She could physically grasp him, he was real! He was _alive_! _Unlike Clovis_. A voice in her head reminded her.

She stopped, sniffling now as she pulled her gaze back up to his face. "Lelouch… if you're Zero… does that mean you… killed Clovis?"

His expression sobered immediately and those eyes were once again her only window into Lelouch's person. His lips thinned into a line and his body tensed with grim resolve. He finally spoke and it was as sharp as a knife. "Yes."

That knife point found her heart and twisted. She winced as if in physical pain as the coldness of his voice. It was as if he didn't feel anything for killing his own brother, a member of his own family. "Lelouch! He was out brother, he was gentle, kind. He was-"

"A monster." Lelouch interjected with the same icy voice he'd used before and she instantly felt this wasn't her Lelouch, she looked into those eyes and saw pain, hatred searing so brightly she almost felt like she could sweat from it if she gazed too long. "One I was glad to put down."

Her eyes widened in shock… before anger took root and her hand lashed out without any real thought.

_Smack_!

Lelouch's face was turned to the side, and his eyes were closed, her hand stung and she curled it into a fist as tears flowed from the corners of her eyes again. "Clovis wasn't some _animal_ to be _put down_!" She said with hurt venom. "He was our brother, our flesh and blood. And you-"

"Put a slug through his head at point blank range." Lelouch whispered to her, eyes opening and turning to look back into her eyes. She stopped cold at the sight of them. Before they were expressive, so many emotions… But the ones he had now were anything but. They were cold, sharp and contained such focused rage she shuddered to think what he could do with all of it.

"How could you?" Euphemia whispered. Voice small and hurt as she clutched to his shirt, as if hoping the gesture would drag back _her _Lelouch. The boy she'd laughed and played with all those years ago. "Why did you do it?"

His eyes flickered and then his lips curled into a sneer. "Because he was a member of the Britannian royal family." He replied as if it was all so obvious. As if for not knowing this answer made her stupid. She winced and he continued. "Because he ordered the slaughter of innocent people. Because he allowed corruption to dig deeply into the area." He hissed each reason with condemnation.

"And because it brought me _satisfaction_."

"You're not my brother…" Euphemia stared at Lelouch, this man below her was her brother, Lelouch was dead, buried beneath the prominent hatred that had taken his heart and twisted him. "You're not Lelouch." She affirmed, tone no longer angry, but sad and disappointed. Her fingers curled into his shirt tightly, she bit her lip.

Lelouch stared at her and their eyes again met. She could see the raging emotions swirling around them, feeding his anger, hatred and reminding her this wasn't her brother anymore. And to him he could see her pain, feel her disappointment and agony that she'd almost had her brother back only to find out he'd been robbed of what made him special to her.

No, he wasn't her brother anymore. He was Nunnally's, not Euphemia's, Not Cornelia nor Schneizel.

"I am sorry, Euphemia." His voice was suddenly soft as silk, dripped with tired resignation as he reached up, she almost shied away from him until one of his gloved hands found the back of her neck while the other reached up to her shoulder, keeping their gazes locked. "I loved you all, once upon a time." He whispered again.

"Lelouch…" A pit grew in her stomach. "What are yo-…" She gasped when his eye tinged red before a sigil appeared in it. As if a bird waiting to take to the air.

"Euphemia Li Britannia." He spoke of her full name with power and command. She shook, somehow unable to break eye contact as some force commanded her to keep their eyes locked. "If I should ever say the words "Checkmate in two moves", You will…" The bird took flight.

"_**Kill Cornelia Li Britannia and then yourself**_."

Her lips parted in a shocked gasp as the command took root in her mind, her eyes rimmed crimson as the Geass began to write her mind… Lelouch watched, eyes resolved to this sin he committed against a woman who he knew only to be kind and warm, but it was as he told Clovis. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty.

And Lelouch was ready to walk waist high in a river of blood to achieve Nunnally's wish.

"N-No!" Euphemia screamed, clutching at her head as she rolled from him, curling as if in agony, to his shock. He stared.

_Is she resisting my command? _He thought in astonishment. None had ever done this! A part of him, the part that was human, was horrified by the display as she writhed, clutching at her hair so tightly he saw strands snapping, her mouth parted in soundless cries as she fought the power of his Absolute Submission.

"I will not!" She cried again, tears streaming down her face. She rolled over, saw his handgun. She reached for it, Lelouch, seeing her going for his discarded weapon, reached over and knocked it further away from her hand and out of her reach. "No!"

Lelouch looked back to her face. The sheer betrayal in her eyes shone with her tears as she gazed at him as if he were the worst sort of person. He didn't break their contact as he said. "You're still too valuable a piece, Euphemia."

"L-Lelouch… No…" She croaked, before the redness of Geass took her eyes and this time it did not fade. Her expression, once horrified and betrayed, settled and instead she smiled and nodded. "I understand, Lelouch!" She said with sudden cheer.

It disturbed him to think that she would accept killing her sister, her beloved sister, with such cheeriness after being so distraught about it not seconds ago.

The door was knocked on. "Zero!" It was Tamaki. "You okay?!"

_No… _Lelouch's conscious told him everything about this was beyond words for how horrible it was. _I am so sorry, Euphemia… I never intended to use you like this, but the opportunity couldn't be missed. Cornelia will never suspect you to be one of my agents_. He thought, rationalizing it. Even if the knife in his own heart twisted painfully. He sat up and looked at her. "I'm fine, P-4!" He called back. "Just finishing up my discussion with the princess…"

"Is there anything else I can do you for, Lelouch?" Euphemia smiled as she too sat up, brushing off her knees and tilting her head, ready to comply with his wishes.

Lelouch stared at her, eyes falling into tired sorrow before his emotions were shoved to the furthest reaches of his mind, He closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yes, you can stop calling me Lelouch, I am Zero. And you will address me as such."

"Oh," She sounded disappointed, even as the red of Geass still took to her eyes. "Alright, Le-I mean Zero!" She smiled sheepishly. "I'll remember that!"

"Good," He stood and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet, she said a quick thank you before awaiting further orders. "Euphemia, your helpful nature… even now it's outstanding." He whispered to her.

She blinked before giving a small giggle. "I'm sorry if that's a bad thing, Zero, I just… want to be helpful to you." She paused, before tilting her head. "If there anything else I can do, don't hesitate to tell me!"

He stared at her. She had grown so beautiful, she was a woman now. Even now, he remembered how he'd felt for her as children, her presence… always lightened his mood, she was great with Nunnally as well. And he had just used his Geass on her. He closed his eyes swallowed back a lump in throat. "I'm going to be giving you back to Cornelia, you are not to tell her my identity, am I clear?"

"But… she would love to know you're alive!" Euphemia pouted sadly. "She'd be so happy."

Lelouch doubted that very much. "Still, do not inform her." Euphemia nodded finally, still looking conflicted. "And if she asks, tell her we just talked about Clovis' murder… and that I allowed you to live because today, you were an innocent."

She listened and nodded, smiling widely and giving a mock salute. "Alright, Zero! I'll do my best."

"Good," Lelouch nodded. He reached up and pulled his mask up, covering his mouth again. He grabbed his pistol and helmet. He slid the pistol into its holster. "B-2!" He called as he slid the helmet on and it clicked, signalling it's security.

The door opened and Ohgi stepped inside, looking between him and Euphemia. "Yes, Zero?" He replied when he saw now real danger.

"Escort Euphemia to the boats and begin the evacuation as planned. I'll be there shortly."

"R-Right!" Ohgi looked to Euphemia, nodding to her. "Come along, Princess."

"Okay." Euphemia looked back at him with a small wave before following after Ohgi, the door closed them.

Lelouch raised his hand, staring into his palm before he punched the nearest wall and grit his teeth as angrily pained tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Guilt ate at his heart and he felt disgusted. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _His mantra continued for a minute before he pulled his aching hand back and took a deep breathe, ignoring the ache in his chest and sneering voices of his conscious, he left the room to find Tamaki and Sugiyama standing there, waiting for him.

Tamaki handed him the detonator to the explosive. "Here ya go, boss." He grinned. "That'll get the show started when we're ready."

"Thank you, P-4." Lelouch stared down at the remote detonator for the explosives. "Let us go, we should join the others." They agreed and together they moved along towards the stairway.

Lelouch however, had left a piece of himself in that room to be destroyed with the building. All he could do was tell himself it was all for Nunnally and that for her he would walk the path of Lucifer himself, he would challenge demons and deities. Even as his vision swam and he was suddenly walking in a hallway filled with enough blood beneath his feet that it made a soft splash each step.

It was already enough blood that he wanted to see for a lifetime.

* * *

In the depths of the European Union territory, in a particular desert with the sun shining high in the sky and bearing down it's smouldering heat upon the sand, now hot enough to burn someone's bare skin if they walked too long bare footed upon it long enough. The desert, to anyone who flew, crossed or even surveyed it would find nothing but endless sands and overbearing heat.

To those who were part of the select few outsiders gifted with the knowledge, they would find beneath the dunes was the secretive Geass Directorate, or Geass Order depending on who you asked. The organization, by any name really, was the sole knowledge on the otherworldly power known as Geass and it's Codes. In the past they were purely an occult order dedicated to the worship of Geass and the code bearers.

However, when C.C had become director, she had taken it in a new road. Researching and understanding the Code and Geass itself, finding out it's intricacies and roots. For close to a century and a half it had been this. Then with C.C's resignation and V.V's appointment, the research part of the Directorate had further increased it's experiments and the Geass Order spawned many smaller operations.

C.C had laid the foundations for change and they were still strong when he'd come to power, he'd merely used them to expand his own little changes. Yes, research and understanding of Geass was still the primary purpose of the Geass Order, but then it's subsidiaries such as the "Personnel Department" and "Intelligence Division" had other purposes that suited the order and V.V's goals.

The Personnel Divison, for instance, took in orphans of every ethnicity from various regions, mostly poverty stricken areas where they would hardly be missed, and took them in, gave them shelter and promises of a future. Then, they began to train them in the arts of assassination. Firearms training, martial arts and even educating them to standards held by most noble families in Britannia.

They were even given acting lessons, drama to produce emotional reactions in themselves to fool friend and foe alike. They would entirely devoted to the order, and by extension, V.V.

And that was why the child like Director, once known as Viktor Zi Britannia, no only V.V Stared down at the up and coming recruits. There were a good seven dozen in a large gym on mats going through basic hand-to-hand combat training. Mostly Krav-Maga mixed with varying other styles to provide a wide pool of techniques for such purposes.

He knew there was another five in another, more sound proofed part of the facility going through life fire training against dummies while another two dozen were undergoing interrogation and counter interrogation techniques. Afterall, they had to be prepared for a good number of situations.

The child-like director raised a cup with one hand from a plate being held in his other and sipped at the expertly made Earl Grey tea he'd ordered. He sighed in content and continued to watch the various eleven and twelve year olds train beneath him. All to get ready to fulfill his and Charles' wish to reset the world to a better, gentler time where lies would be without meaning.

But, that was, sadly, still years away, but there was still time. Charles was getting on in years, but he was nowhere near old _old_ yet, and without that troublesome Marianne to further cloud his focus then they would resume their true goal.

His observations of the future were interrupted by a knock at the door to his office. He sighed softly and turned to the door while answering. "Enter."

His personal servant, Nico, stepped inside and bowed his head respectively with an across his chest. "My lord, V.V. Researcher Higgins wishes to speak to you concerning a matter he deems urgent." He informed simply.

The dark haired man had served as V.V's personal servant for roughly fifteen years now, making him a good thirty-nine years of age and still fit as a fiddle and as loyal and subservient as they came. He was also, like the children below them, trained in every lethal art in the world.

"Oh?" V.V smiled slightly in amusement. "I wonder whatever it may be… Very well, Nico, send him in."

"Of course, M'lord." Nico retreated from the room and V.V sat down at his desk and waited patiently, both curious and annoyed his own musings had been interrupted for likely some trivial matter such as additional funding, which had been a bit of a bother for some of the researchers as V.V had been diverting more to the Personnel Department with recent events.

Higgins entered and the greying man adjusted his glasses and coat, looking at V.V with urgency, and excitement. "Director! We've found her!"

V.V's previous amusement and annoyance were wiped away in place of rapt attention as he cooed. "Oh really?"

"Yes, our system detected a spike in Geass activity! We cross referenced the readings with previous samples and we can safely confirm it was former Director's C.C's code!" The man was excited, and V.V found it contagious as he grinned.

"Excellent news, how old was the signal? Where was it located?" He asked. If it was recent then they could deploy a few search teams to the Area in question and finally bring back their errant second code to help the Ragnarok Connection along again. It would be a big leap in the completion of their plan.

"Ah, well, the signal was originally week or so ago, but we didn't wish to bother you until we confirmed it was indeed C.C, but now that we know, it originated in Area Eleven and-"

"A week?" V.V's smooth interruption brought Higgins back to reality and Earth as the child immortal stared at him with his cheek resting in his palms, lips curved in a rueful smile. "You're only now bringing this to my attention after a _week_, researcher Higgins?" He went on just as calmly.

Higgins sputtered now, looking decidedly more nervous as Nico behind him smiled in a similar manner as V.V. "Well, I… uh, we wanted to be absolutely sure, it was her… we didn't want to risk wasting time if it wasn't…" He started.

"And while that thought is most touching, it doesn't change the fact that you've cost us a good week's worth of time to ensure the re-acquisition of one of our most valued employees." V.V gave that same smile, only it widened into a grin. "Researcher Higgins, this is a blunder that I would normally punish severely. But!" The man's shoulders sagged in relief. "In light of your recent efforts and thoughtfulness, I shall be merciful."

"Nico, kill him quickly."

Higgins blinked. "B-But Direct-gah! Haaah!" He gasped and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, blood seeped from his nose before his body twitched and he collapsed, unmoving while behind him, Nico's eyes glowed with the power of Geass and it's ability "Absolute Death".

V.V chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly, Nico. These days it seems like you're the only reliable left in the world next to my dear younger brother." It was a compliment if ever there was one. His servant merely nodded and bowed his head. "Now! Do be so kind and have that mess cleaned up. I need to make preparations to find our wayward C.C."

"Of course, Lord V.V." Nico stepped over to the body, and taking it by the ankle, the man began to drag off the corpse, leaving a stream of blood in it's wake. V.V didn't mind, in the otherwise sterile white room, a little red mixed well with the grey and black furniture.

He tapped a few keys on his personal console and when he had a good enough link he turned in his spinny chair, a thing he so enjoyed when no one was around during his more boring days, and watched as a screen lowered from the ceiling. Revealing the Geass Directorate's sigil before the screen flickered and another researcher appeared on the screen.

"Director, how may I be of service?" The man asked, more serious than Higgins had been.

"Mathews, I've just learned from Higgins that there has been a sign of C.C's Code in your area, can you confirm that for me?" V.V asked with mock kindness.

"Of course, my lord. Give me a moment." The man looked to the side, there was the rapid sound of keys before he turned back to V.V. "Readouts suggest so, from the readings themselves. It suggests she passed on a Geass to another." A pause, then a frown. "Since then, I've detected many minor fluctuations of Geass activity." He informed the director.

V.V raised a brow. "She gave Geass to another? Do we know who?"

"No, sadly. All I can tell you most of the instances have been inside the Tokyo settlement, A few times inside the Ghettos… The uses are sporadic at best." A pause, before the man blinked and frowned at something. "Odd…"

"What's odd?" V.V arched a brow curiously.

"I've just gotten a stronger signal, this one is radiating C.C's signature as well… But the Geass activity is a constant flow. Looks like a Runaway Stage Geass." Mathews frowned, leaning over to his screen. "It's just entered the area, the signature isn't too hard to track."

Now that was interesting. A Runaway Geass with C.C's signature? V.V could only guess who it was and he grinned slightly. "Oh my… Mao? What rock did he crawl out of, I wonder?" Before Mathews could answer, V.V quickly changed topic. "I'll have some of our men follow him. But they'll need to keep distance, Mao's Geass is very potent and works within a fifty meter radius."

A pause, before the child-like director snickered. "And he may be a bit… unhinged, since his stay with us three years ago wasn't the most relaxing." He gave a darker smirk now. Mao had been captured, promised into a trap by using C.C's name as bait. His Geass was most unique and V.V had been determined to break the man and have him work for the Order.

It had been unsuccessful. He hadn't been fond of V.V's methods for persuasion for long and with his power and no active counter to it, he'd escaped. How he'd hidden for so long was curious, but it was a secondary concern. If the man was in Area Eleven, then it confirmed C.C's presence there as well. As each Geass user was, subconsciously, attracted to their Code bearer who birthed them.

Mathews nodded and the screen shut off. Lifting back into the ceiling while V.V turned around to see Nico just finishing up with wiping up the blood on the floor, silent as a ghost. Once that was done, the man stood and offered his lord a smile. "All clear, M'lord."

"Very good, Nico." V.V nodded and smiled himself. "Now, I'm sure you've been cooped up in this bunker for so long that you may wish some time outside?" He asked with a small bit of suggestive cheer.

Nico blinked his silver eyes before his lips curled into a malicious grin and his eyes glinted with menace. "I could use some fresh air, my lord." He replied, dark locks falling into his face, swaying with a deadly power as his Geass took form in his eyes. "Do I have an assignment?"

"Yes, track Mao, and once he's lead you to C,C, dispose of him and bring her in." V.V paused. "And if you can, deal with her secondary contractor, if there is another, then they will also be in Area Eleven."

Nico closed his eyes and wry smirk still on his lips as he bowed his head and replied. "Of course, my lord. I shall be on the next flight out to Area Eleven."

He stood straight, turned on his heel and marched for the door, pausing in the doorway to look over his shoulder V.V. "Shall I bring you a souvenir while I'm there, my lord?"

"Just C.C's pretty little self and her code will be the best gift you can get me, Nico." V.V responded with a grin. "And if she resists… You need not be gentle, she's not _delicate_."

"Oh good, I do enjoy a little rough housing." And with that statement Nico left, closing the door behind him with a small click.

V.V leaned back in his chair and chuckled, supporting his chin with his fists and looking off wistfully into nothing. "Well, C.C, you couldn't run forever, could you? No… You, me and Charles are in this together. And we cannot escape our pact." His eyes darkened and his smirk faded into a frown. "You will _not_ escape our pact."

**End of chapter 8**

**There's chapter 8! Now, I bet you thought it would take longer to type, but no! It did not! And so, I hope you all enjoyed the read. Thanks to those who read, and then reviewed. I do so enjoy reviews! They give me warm tingles! Now, until next chapter, peoples!**


End file.
